From Dreams To Reality
by lesipiratecat
Summary: One moment in life can set the ones involved down a path they never expected. Tony shows up one night at Gibbs' house, leading the two men on a very emotional journey neither expected. rated M for slashy- in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nada. Zilch. Zero. Nil. NCIS and its characters belong to CBS and Bellisario and writers. This is just what happens when I play with them in my mind and write it down.

PS: This is rated M for later scenes. If male/male sex and sexual activities isn't your thing then don't read.

~~~~~NCIS~~~~~

Tony growled to himself as he finally accepted weakness and got out of his bed to go to the one person whom he knew he could talk to. He quickly put on a pair of sweatpants (he already had on boxers and his Buckeyes shirt) and grabbed his cell phone from his nightstand where it had been charging. Yes, Tony knew it was almost 3 in the morning. But he also knew that the person he wanted to see and talk to would most likely still be up. If not, he wouldn't mind Tony's middle-of-the-night wake-up call; he'd done it before anyway.

When he finally parked his car in the driveway, he knew he should feel bad for showing up at 3:20 a.m. But he got out of his car and made his way to the front door anyway. He turned the doorknob, knowing it wouldn't be locked, and walked in. He quietly closed the door behind him and looked toward the couch in the living room. When he saw it was unoccupied, he went towards the basement. Thankfully, a dim light was still oozing into the darkness. Tony made his way through the threshold of the doorway, cleared his throat to announce his presence, and made his way down the stairs.

"Hey Boss," Tony spoke quietly when he'd got to the bottom.

Gibbs turned around from his table to look at Tony. Tony's guilt waxed again as he saw the tiredness, confusion, and concern in his Boss' eyes.

"Hope I'm not intruding. I know it's late," Tony smiled apologetically.

Gibbs just shrugged, "Always welcome here Tony. You know that."

He then proceeded to turn back around slightly, reach for the wood horse, and place it so Tony could sit on it. He looked up at Tony and welcomingly patted it. Tony nodded and stepped forward to sit down. Gibbs leaned back to face him, knowing there was something on Tony's mind. For a few moments, they just waited silently. Tony was trying to think of where to start. Gibbs knew not to push; Tony would speak when he was ready. He reached over to unscrew another jar, dumped out its contents, and poured some bourbon into it before handing it out to Tony. Tony smiled gratefully and took it. Both he and Gibbs took a few long gulps before Tony took a deep breath, ready to explain why he'd come.

"I had that nightmare again," Tony explained.

Gibbs nodded and waited for Tony to continue. When he didn't, he asked, "Same as last time?"

Tony nodded and rubbed the back of his neck, "It's always the same. Or at least it started out the same. This one ended differently."

Tony wasn't sure he should go on. He knew his boss and friend would never judge him, would be there for him. But this was different, now that Tony had recently made a discovery. Well, it was mostly Abby who discovered it, but Tony realized she knew him better than he did sometimes.

_The other night, he and Abby had gone out for their usual bar night. They'd been sitting, drinking and chatting for a while, when these two guys came over. The one who was standing more in the front, brazenly explained, "Hi. My name's Fred, and this is my friend George. We were over there when George suddenly told me he thinks this young lady here is very beautiful. Tell her George!"_

_George, who was clearly embarrassed, waved and smiled crookedly at Abby, "You're very pretty," he chokes out._

_Abby giggles, "Well aren't you just the sweetest thing! You didn't have to be afraid of me. I don't bite!"_

"_Only when she marks her territory," Tony jokes, earning himself a punch in the arm and a glare from Abby, "Ow!"_

"_He's kidding. I definitely don't bite. The only exception is maybe in bed. Not that I'm expecting you to get in my bed or anything. I wouldn't object though. You do seem like a nice guy. But I'm not-"_

"_Abby!" Tony saves her from scaring the guy, who's looking somewhere between scared and amused, off and says, "Why don't you two go dance?"_

_Abby squeals and jumps up, "OO I love dancing! You wanna?"_

_The guy smiles and nods before Abby squeals again and leads him away. Tony and Fred are left, watching them leave and laughing._

"_She's a firecracker ain't she?" Fred laughs, turning to Tony._

"_You have no idea. Her mouth can run a light-year a second sometimes. Wanna join me?" Tony motions the now empty chair next to him._

_Fred smiled wider, "Sure! Whatchya drinkin'? Looks yummy."_

_As Tony and Fred continued to talk and get more acquainted, they got more friendly, more flirty. Tony had known for some time that he was bisexual; he's been with a few men but usually preferred women. Soon Fred's hand was on Tony's thigh. Then Tony was leaning against Fred. Finally, Fred was leading Tony away inconspicuously towards the darkly lit corners of the room. Tony wasted no time pressing his lips to the other man's._

_Tony hadn't known it, but Abby had been watching the whole time. She wasn't entirely shocked at Tony's bisexuality. She was shocked however that he had never told her. She excused herself from George only to stomp over to Tony and pull him around the corner into the woman's bathroom._

"_Abby!" Tony had protested. But Abby stood in his way and glared, stopping him short, "What?"_

"_How come you never told me you were bi?"_

_Tony's mouth dropped. He should've seen this coming. After a quick moment, he recovered, "It just never really came up Abs, I'm sorry."_

"_Why couldn't you just mention it?" she was still mad, "You know I have no problems with it. I've hooked up with my fair share of women!"_

_Tony groaned inwardly. He hadn't been ready to verbally say this yet, he had hardly even mentally accepted it, but he knew he couldn't hide it from Abby anymore, "Because, I thought it would somehow get back to Gibbs."_

_Abby's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Why would that-" she suddenly stopped and looked at him him wide-eyed, "You like him."_

_It wasn't really a question but Tony shrugged, "I don't know Abs. I just noticed a few days ago that I get happy and butterflies in my stomach when he walks in the bullpen. And…"_

_Abby looked at him to continue._

_Tony moaned and rubbed his face, "I have a crush on Leroy Jethro Gibbs."_

_She smirked and nodded, looking like that was an obvious fact. She giggled and asked, "Since when?"_

"_I don't know. Maybe since I met in Baltimore, but I only just realized it after I kissed Wendy. It had felt wrong and weird and I pictured Gibbs the entire time. You can't tell anyone Abs. Ever. You have to take it to the grave okay?"_

_She nodded, still smirking._

"_Do you forgive me?" he asked, pouting._

_She finally laughed and said, "Yah. Just don't keep any more secrets from me. I'll keep yours though, don't worry."_

"_Thanks Abs."_

So now here Tony was, sitting with the man he _liked_, about to tell him that he'd been in Tony's most recent nightmare. As if that wasn't weird enough, Gibbs was just staring at him expectantly, openly, willing to listen to anything Tony had to say. Here it goes. "It started out with my father as usual. I was a kid again and he was beating on me, telling me I wasn't good enough to be his son. The next three of his wives came in. The first was yelling at me too; the second was watching me hungrily as she kept reaching out to grab me; and the third was drinking herself into a coma. And there was my mother, lying dead on the couch, her eyes watching me sadly.

"As you know, that's where I'd usually wake up. But not this time, this time… This is gonna get a lot weird Gibbs, just warning you now, but this time… you were there too. You were shooting the wives and pulling my father off me. You told him to get lost, that I was yours. When you helped me up, I realized I was me as I am now, like all grown up and such. Then the scene changed and we were at NCIS, in the bullpen. And when I walked in, like I do every morning, you just stood up and told me you were leaving. When I blinked, you were gone and everything just kind of crumbled into a million pieces, and I was left in darkness."

Tony had been looking anywhere but at Gibbs. He had told Gibbs before little tidbits of his childhood, how, after his mother died, his father would sometimes beat him when he was around, how horrible each of his father's wives were, especially the second one who liked to touch him a lot. Tony had told Gibbs before about the nightmares that still reminded him of those times. But it had been since he told Abby of liking Gibbs that his dreams and nightmares changed. Gibbs was in almost all of them. Which is the reason Tony had finally come to Gibbs' house; maybe telling Gibbs would make him stop showing up in his dreams.

Finally, Tony heard Gibbs speak, "So… I saved you? In your dream?"

Tony winced, "I know. It sounds totally weird. I probably shouldn't have even said anything."

Tony reached for the bottle and poured himself another half glass before downing it all and reaching for more. After Tony had consumed a jar and a half, Gibbs finally asked, "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why was I the one to save you?"

"I don't know Boss. I guess just because I've known you for so long and I trust you and your kind of like Superman sometimes, only quieter and more stoic and Gibb-ish." It wasn't a lie; Tony really did trust the older man with his life and he did often think of Gibbs as a Superman-type. Tony just decided that leaving out his crush on Gibbs was probably a good idea.

Gibbs laughed at that, "I'm not Superman Tony. I have many more kryptonites."

Tony laughed nervously, "Touché Boss. But you know what I mean. Anyway, you don't have to say anything, I know it's really messed up."

Tony drank another few gulps and almost choked when Gibbs said gently, "Don't be ashamed Tony. I'm glad you told me."

Tony finally looked at Gibbs, "Really?"

Gibbs just shrugged, giving nothing else away, "Sure. But next time, give me a heads up before you show up at 3 a.m."

Tony let out a breath, feeling better that Gibbs wasn't completely creeped out, "Deal. I guess I should be going then."

Gibbs looked at his watch, "04:00. You're not going anywhere DiNozzo."

"But-"

Gibbs cut him off with a glare and motioned for him to follow. Tony unsteadily followed, the bourbon finally kicking in. Gibbs realized Tony was wobbling and reached out to support him. He guided Tony up the other set of stairs and into his guest bedroom. He helped Tony out of his sweats, knowing how he preferred to sleep in boxers, and under the covers. Just as he was about to walk out Tony grumbled, already half-asleep, "Thanks Gibbs."

Gibbs just grunted and turned the light off. He closed the door almost all the way before going back downstairs. He turned off the basement lights and got his couch ready to sleep on. As he lay awake for a while longer, he recalled what Tony told him. Gibbs had been in Tony's dream. His dream-self had saved Tony in a way and then told him he was leaving. He had no idea what it meant. He did know, however, that he should probably be more concerned that he had been a main character in his co-worker and friend's dream; he should feel maybe even a little creeped out, but he wasn't.

Just before Gibbs fell asleep, he realized that he was actually more than okay with being in Tony's dream, he actually kind of enjoyed it.

~~~~~NCIS~~~~~

The next day had started out a little abnormal for Gibbs, and he was pretty sure it wasn't going to get any less so. Gibbs had woken up at his usual time for work, gone upstairs to wake up Tony, and gotten in the shower. The weird part came when Gibbs went back downstairs to a fully cooked breakfast. Omelets and coffee. Gibbs froze in the doorframe to the kitchen and watched as Tony set the table for two. He was humming some tune Gibbs didn't recognize and dancing a bit. Gibbs tried not to laugh. He didn't want Tony to stop or to have to stop watching him.

Finally, Tony turned around, mouth open and jolted to a stop, "Ahhh! Gibbs!"

Gibbs smiled widely, "Ahh, Tony."

Tony slowly recovered, "I was just gonna call up to you. I hope you don't mind. A full meal always helps after a night of drinking and not enough sleep."

Gibbs shook his head and went to sit at the table. Tony sat down across from him. They both ate for a few minutes in silence before Gibbs finally broke the silence, "Didn't know you could cook."

Tony nodded, pausing from stuffing his face, "When I was a kid, my father's housekeeper always would put all these gross ingredients in every breakfast, so I took it upon myself to teach myself how to cook. She got really offended but I gave her the best pouty face I could manage and told her I'd cook her breakfast for her now. She didn't think I could do it but my charm won her over. She would always tell me my omelets were the best she'd ever had. I was so proud of myself," he finished with a laugh and went back to eating.

Another tidbit into Tony's childhood. Gibbs didn't know what to say, as usual. He felt sad for the man. His own father had always been difficult to deal with but at least he'd been there along with Gibbs' mom before she died. He felt bad that Tony didn't grow up with parents that he knew loved him. But man, was he glad Tony trusted him enough with this stuff. Gibbs finished his last few bites only a few mouthfuls after Tony. Then he gulped down the coffee and leaned back a bit.

Tony was sipping his coffee and smiling at Gibbs, "Good?"

Gibbs swallowed the last of the coffee before smiling and nodding at the younger man, "You're gonna have to cook for me again sometime."

Tony's eyes lit up with the praise, "It's a deal Boss. Just so long as you keep makin' those cowboy-style steaks. You still won't tell me how you make them so good?"

Gibbs smirked and shook his head, "Not today."

Tony laughed, "You always say that."

After putting the dishes in the sink, Gibbs telling Tony he'd wash them later, they grabbed their gear and headed off to NCIS. Since they arrived, they'd been on cold cases and paperwork. The workday continued as normal until around lunch. It was Tony's turn to get it. They all agreed on Chinese and Tony set off. That's when the weirdness picked up again for Gibbs. After Tony had disappeared in the elevator, he found his mood declined by a lot. When he thought about why that would be, he realized that for some reason he missed Tony. But why? He had just gone out for lunch; he'd be back soon. It was silly. No, it was absurd. But, even Gibbs' confused psyche couldn't deny that he'd actually been happy that morning. Eating breakfast with his Senior Field Agent had made Gibbs happier than he'd been in a long time. It sated that part of him that missed having someone sharing his house with him, a part that Gibbs never paid any attention to if he could help it.

Gibbs also remembered the night before. The confession that Tony had made that Gibbs had saved him in his nightmare had made Gibbs feel pleased, special. He had no doubts that he would save Tony, die for him if he had to in real life. He knew Tony trusted him and Gibbs trusted him right back. Tony was the best agent he'd ever worked with. He meant a lot to Gibbs both in and out of work. But it was in this moment, that Gibbs realized just how much Tony meant to him.

Gibbs had been shooting glances at the elevator every time it dinged, disappointed when he saw it wasn't Tony. When Tony did finally step out and walk towards their squad, smiling at everyone as he held up the food and yelling how he'd saved them once again from the boringness of cold cases, Gibbs actually felt himself perk up and lighten. '_Ah hell. I've got a crush on Anthony DiNozzo.'_ And not just any old crush, like the one he'd had on Holly Snow or M. Allison Hart when he'd first met them. No, this was different and Gibbs could feel it.

"You go first Bossman," Tony dramatically handed a carton out to Gibbs, smiling that bright, charming smile, "Here's yours."

Gibbs couldn't help but smile back and say, "Thanks DiNozzo."

But as he grabbed the carton, both Gibbs and Tony jumped a bit when the fingers touched, but neither pulled away. Instead, their smiles faltered a bit as they locked eyes. A spark was radiating through both men until McGee's voice said jokingly, "Tony! It's not rescue if we have to wait forever to get it."

Gibbs looked away as a blush spread into his cheeks. Tony tried to cover his with a clear of his throat before he joked, "Sorry McAntsy. Here's yours... And here's Ziva's. I also got us some mix-and-match items. And fortune cookies!"

As they normally did, they brought all their chairs closer together, this time around Ziva's desk, so they could swap food. Completely out of character, Gibbs allowed them to break and eat for a whole hour before standing up and saying, "Alright, back to work. I'm gonna go see Ducky."

The other three agents, did as they were told and went back to their own desks.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still do not own NCIS

I know I only posted the first chapter today but I was bored and wanted to post this second chapter. Thank you to all the people who have already favorite and commented. Your support really gives me a confidence boost and makes me smile. So here's chapter 2! :)

~~~~~NCIS~~~~~

"Hey Duck," Gibbs smiled at the M.E. who was also his longtime friend, "You got a minute?"

At the moment, Ducky and Palmer were clearly just finishing an autopsy. Ducky was pulling the last few stitches while Palmer was rinsing their tools, "Of course, my dear Jethro. Unfortunately though, there is nothing tall-telling about this body. These old scars and new lacerations on his arms prove to us that this poor man was indeed very troubled before his suicide. Yes, it reminds me of an old friend I had. He was-"

"Duck," Gibbs stopped him, "This is kind of important. Non-case related."

Ducky looked up to see Gibbs looking at him rather intensely, "Right. Mister Palmer, would you mind?"

Palmer looked up and smiled, "Not at all Doctor," then he turned off the faucet, removed his gloves, and left the room.

Ducky had finished the stitches, so he pulled off his gloves and asked, "What's on your mind Jethro?" as he removed the blue scrubs.

Gibbs followed him to the sink, saying, "Well, I'm not really sure Duck. Somethin's … troubling me."

He handed his friend a paper towel to dry his hands as Ducky responded, "Often one just has to talk out the things that trouble them. It helps one to see clarity that they would not see inside their own heads."

"Yah, well I think I've found clarity," Gibbs tried to explain, "Problem is is that I don't want it."

Ducky nodded, understanding Gibbs as always, "Well let's hear it."

Gibbs took a deep breath as he looked towards the elevator to make sure no one would interrupt before he finally blurted, "I think I've got a crush on DiNozzo."

Ducky's eyes widened, not expecting that, but he knew his friend needed to explain, so he asked, "Our Anthony? How? When?"

"Yes our Tony. And that's just it Duck, I don't know how or when. He always been special and means a helluva lot to me. It took less time than it did even with Mike Franks for me to trust him. But last night he showed up at my house, had the nightmare again. Only this time, it ended differently. He said that in the dream, I saved him from the wives and his father and, when I helped him up, turned him into the man he is now. Then the scene changed; we were here, in the bullpen, and I told him I was leaving, and then I was gone and everything literally fell apart.

"At first I was confused. Why me? Then I realized I was okay with it; I actually liked the idea, felt special in a way. Now that I remember it again, the whole telling him I'm leaving thing worries me. But after he told me, he stayed over. This morning he cooked me a breakfast and we shared a really nice morning. Then when he left to get lunch, I could actually feel the happiness drain out of me. While he was gone, I thought about it, and came to the conclusion that I think I like him… Does it make any sense Duck?"

Ducky thought for a minute, his mind reeling. Gibbs had come to him before about Tony's nightmare. He remembered the worry his friend had shown for the young man. Ducky could not argue that Tony meant an incredible deal to Gibbs, and he said so, "You took to each other very quickly. After you brought him here after he left Baltimore, you two worked as if you'd been working together forever. It was a surprise to everyone, including me, how well you worked together. I have no doubts that your almost immediate bond greatly affected that and still does today. I also believe my dear boy that your bond with Tony is unique. There has always been something there that I don't think even you or Tony figured out. So, to answer your question, yes, I do think it makes sense that you would come to that conclusion."

Gibbs nodded repeatedly, thinking about Ducky's words.

Ducky was still thinking, "Do you find him attractive Jethro?"

Gibbs looked a little startled at that, but said, "Well yah. Always have. Just never really thought of him attractive in _that_ way before today."

"But as of today you do?"

"Yah. It crossed my mind with all these other thoughts."

"And?"

"And what Duck?"

Ducky rolled his eyes and said exasperatedly, "Do you entertain the idea Jethro? Do you enjoy thinking of Tony in 'that way'?"

Gibbs blushed, but nodded his head anyway.

"Well then what's the problem?"

Gibbs looked as if Ducky had grown six heads, "The problem is that I'm not into guys. I experimented a few times before I joined the core and met Shannon, but it never really did anything for me. Now here I am, thinking of my Senior Field Agent, who's young enough to be my son, romantically and I don't want to be. And yet, there's also a part of me wondering what he thinks of me. I feel like a teenager again."

Ducky laughed sympathetically, "Romance can make the old feel young and the young feel invincible."

Gibbs rubbed a hand over his face, "What should I do Duck?"

Ducky considered that for a moment, "People can change Jethro. Change is what makes the world go 'round. And I always say to embrace change do I not?" Gibbs nodded, "Then I think you should give this the thought it deserves. Don't run away from something just because it is different. And there's another thing I've been wondering about…

"In Tony's dream, you saved him and turned him into the way he knows himself now. When he's reminded of or around his father, he gets mentally transported back to the days when he was a child, probably because those years affected him and his relationship with his father most. His father still treats him as a kid and one that he can't connect to. It makes Tony feel small and upset. Hence why that's how he is in that part of the dream. But you Jethro were different. When you met, you not only met him as a man, you saw him as one. You saw him as a man who had a remarkable talent in his job, a man that had been hurt and held back by others but deserved to have a chance to shine. And you gave him that opportunity, that motivation he needed to rise to the occasion. You showed him that he could break free of his father's hold on his mind."

"Rule 5," Jethro thought aloud, "Was the first rule I told him about. You don't waste good, and he was. I told him so."

"Exactly! You were probably one of the few people to have faith in him at the time, to believe he could excel. In a way, you did save him, from allowing himself to be held back, to not give in to the words of his father. The dream reflects that. I know that you mean as much to him as he means to you Jethro."

Gibbs was silent, letting all that swarm in his head, for a few moments. Then, "What about the leaving part?"

"Now that could mean any number of things. But I think it's a classic case of fear of losing the one he cares about, you."

"Mexico," Gibbs growled as realization hit him. After he had woken up from the coma and finally gotten his memory back, he had retired and runaway to Mexico. He couldn't deal with the onslaught of painful and confusing memories, the failure to save that ship, and the disappointment and hurt and pressure from his team. Upon returning, he knew he had hurt them all a great deal by leaving, Tony especially. Gibbs had left him without advice or guidance on how to be a team leader. And, although he never doubted that Tony could be a great team leader, Tony couldn't get Ziva or McGee to respect him as leader. Tony had needed advice, guidance, and encouragement. None of which Gibbs had been around to provide for him. He knew that, as much as Tony liked the idea of being leader, he was relieved and happy when Gibbs finally came back. Gibbs also knew the whole ordeal had really left Tony worried and hurt. He didn't want to go through it all again. Probably ever. Gibbs vowed at this moment that no matter what, he'd always be available to help Tony when he really did retire for good. He never wanted Tony to go through all that again either.

Ducky nodded in agreement, knowing and agreeing with exactly what Gibbs was thinking.

Just then, Gibbs' phone rang. He answered with his usual, "Yah, Gibbs." After a quick moment, he hung up and looked at Ducky, somehow managing to look both apologetic and grateful, as he said, "Got a case. Thanks for the talk Duck. Don't know what good it did yet, but I'll think it over like you said. Let ya know when I reach a decision."

Ducky just smiled and patted Gibbs' arm, "It was no trouble at all Jethro. You know I enjoy our talks. I shall look forward to the grand decision."

Gibbs laughed, "Thanks Duck. Meet ya at the crime scene," he called over his shoulder as he walked towards the elevator, leaving Ducky to sigh heavily, his mind reeling from his friend's confession.

~~~~NCIS~~~~

Tony watched as Gibbs left the bullpen and headed towards the elevator to go see Ducky. He hadn't failed to notice how Gibbs was acting today. Oddly. He let them have an hour long break. What was that all about? Not to mention he seemed in a good mood. He smiled and even laughed a few times while they'd been eating. Hinky. Not That Tony didn't like this Gibbs. His heart melted whenever Gibbs' smile reached his eyes, making them seem even bluer than usual. If Tony didn't think his crush was legit before, he definitely did now.

Suddenly, his computer made a noise to let him know of an IM. He turned to look at it and saw it was from Abby. It said _Hey Tony! How're things going up there? Is your man around?_

Tony rolled his eyes. _He's not my man Abby… But I do have a story for you? Got a minute?_

_Yup! I'm quite bored down here today. Must be a slow day up there. Get your cute little butt down here!_

Tony laughed silently. _On my way!_

He stood up and said over his shoulder, "Goin' down to see Abby. Text me if Boss comes back."

When he stepped off the elevator he heard Abby's typical heavy, loud music blaring out of the stereos. When he walked through the door, he saw she wasn't in the front room with her computers or Major Mass Spec, so he went to the back room. She was there dancing a bit as she gathered the gun and bullet rounds. As she turned around and saw him, she smiled widely, "Hey Tony!"

"Hola mi bonita!" he said, turning on the charm as he always did with his best friend. She giggled and kept walking out into the front room. Tony followed, "So. My 'cute little butt'?" he smirked.

"Oh you know it's cute," she smiled as she flirted right back. Then she turned to look at him and smirked, "I'm sure Gibbs would agree with me."

Tony flinched and turned to make sure no one else was around, "Jeez Abby. Are you trying to blow my secret?"

She giggled, "Sorry Tony. Anyway, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

Again he turned around to make sure no one was walking in. He decided he didn't like the idea of talking in front of an open door, so he grabbed Abby's hand and pulled her into the back room. Only once, the door swished closed once again did Tony speak, "You know that nightmare I told you about? The one with my father and all his wives?" Abby nodded, now looking completely serious as she listened. "Well, I had it again," he then proceeded to tell her how he'd had the dream but it ended differently, how he went to Gibbs' house and told him about it, how he felt relieved that Gibbs didn't feel creeped out and turn away from him, how he had stayed the night and cooked Gibbs a breakfast, how they had laughed and enjoyed each other's company, and finally how Gibbs had acted during lunch.

By the time he finished his tale, Abby was shaking from pent up excitement and smiling widely, "You so totally love him! And it sounds like he might just feel the same way."

Tony scoffed, "Oh come on Abs. There's no way Gibbs would like me."

"Never say never Tony," she wiggling her eyebrows at him, "You never know what might happen, but I'm tellin ya, I think Gibbs likes you back. Think about it. Has he ever let you guys take an hour long break? Even when you're just doing cold cases. No. By what you're telling me, it sure sounds like you made him pretty happy."

"Yah maybe. Or maybe he was just really happy to have someone make him breakfast for once. If it had been you or Ziva he probably would've acted the same way."

Abby shook her head, "I don't think so. I mean I may be his favorite outwardly, but I can't touch the bond you two have. I'm pretty sure if we were to analyze each of Gibbs' bonds we would see that he trusted you faster than anyone ever, except Shannon probably. I'd be in second along with Mike Franks. Ziva, Ducky, and Kate would be third, and Jenny, Fornell, and Timmy would be forth. I don't think any of his ex-wives or girlfriends were even on the board, and everyone knows Gibbs just barely started trusting Vance. But the fact, that you gained his trust so quickly, that has to mean something. I think whether he realizes it or not he's definitely got something going on for you."

Tony's brow was furrowed as he thought about what Abby had said. Was Tony really the one who Gibbs had trusted most easily? Or was that just Abby's hopeful way of thinking? He would've thought that he'd be at least in third place, after Shannon and Mike Franks and tied with Abby. But even if that were true, what did it have to do with anything?

Seeing Tony's confusion written on his face, Abby said gently, "Tony. Everyone knows Gibbs has issues with trust. We are in that small handful of people he trusts at least most of the way. I truly believe that even if some of his actions say otherwise. But I have confidence that he's openly admitted to you some of those things he tries to hide from others. Trust is a very big key to Gibbs, to both of you. And the fact that both of you trust each other says a lot about your bond."

What she said made sense. Trust was a big part of why Gibbs and he worked so well together. He trusted Gibbs with his life. If Tony was ever in any kind of trouble, he'd go to Gibbs without a second thought, and he'd know Gibbs would do what he could to help him out. He'd even die for Gibbs if he had to save. But all this information, all the things Abby had said and Tony was thinking about, was too much right now. Tony had no idea what to think other than he refused to get his hopes up. Tony was about to open his mouth and tell Abby he should head back upstairs when his phone rang.

"Hey McGee," he answered, "Boss back yet?"

"Yah. And you better hurry, we've got a case."

"On my way, don't leave without me," he hung up. He quickly rushed to give Abby a hug and said, "Thanks for the talk Abs. I need to think it through more though."

She squeezed him back, "No problem. Now, hurry before Gibbs gets mad and headslaps you into the next state."

As he left, Tony called back, "More like the other side of the world." They both laughed as he rushed back to the bullpen to grab his gear before heading to meet them at the car.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: *see first page*

PS: I'm not entirely sure how often I'll be able to post. I'm moving into a house that has no internet (how will I survive?) and I also started an internship. So not only will I be very exhausted until I get used to waking so early and barely sleeping, but I won't even have a way to post most days in the week. However, I'm thinking that on weekends, I'll be back at my parents house, so I'll be able to post then. Don't know if anyone cares, but I thought I'd let ya'll know in case you did.

Side Note: I forgot to mention that, at times, this will get pretty OOC. For example, Gibbs said a lot to Ducky in the previous chapter (loyal NCIS fans know Gibbs is a functional mute most of the time), but I figured if Gibbs were to talk about something, it would be with Ducky if not Tony. I also figure that sometimes, in certain situations, for the benefit of my story, Gibbs would have a lot to say. Well, a lot in Gibbs-speak terms. Hope it's not too bad though.

~~~~NCIS~~~~

Corporal Todd Lewis had been found all broken and twisted up at the bottom of a ravine in Shenandoah National Park. According to Ducky though, the fatal injury had been a stab wound to his throat from some kind of slim, sharp object. Time of death was about 12 hours ago. Tony, Ziva, and McGee had spread out to take pictures and search for evidence. As usual he joked with his fellow team members, until he saw something glimmer from the flash of his camera.

"Hey McSlimTim!" he called over to McGee who came over.

"What Tony?" he asked cautiously, nervous about what Tony was about to say.

"See that object in there?" he pointed into the cave-like crevice between two tall rocks.

McGee leaned in closer and squinted, "No."

Tony took out his flashlight, crouched closer, and shinned it inside, making the object flicker again, "There," Tony pointed out again.

"Oh yah," McGee tried to look harder, "Looks like metal."

"Go in and get it."

McGee looked at Tony with one eyebrow raised, "What? No! You go get it!"

Tony stood up straight and glared at McGee, "Who's the highest ranking agent here?"

"Gibbs."

Tony made a show of turning around and looking towards Gibbs, who was standing with Ziva, talking to the woman whose dog had sniffed out the body. He looked back at McGee, who had looked towards Gibbs too, "Well since Gibbs is busy at the moment, whose word do you follow?"

McGee rolled his eyes and frowned, "Yours."

"Right answer McSmartyPants. Now go in there and get whatever that is! Not just because I'm telling you to, but because you're skinnier than me and can fit in there easier," sometimes Tony really wished he had Gibbs' superpower of making the other two lower-ranked agents follow his word. It reminded him of when he'd been left in charge when Gibbs retired. That memory still made him cringe, but he forced it away and watched as McGee finally did as he was told and shimmied into the crevice.

"If I get stuck in here Tony, I'm gonna kill you," McGee grumbled loudly.

"You talkin' to me? Are you talkin' to ME?," Tony did his best Robert De Niro impression, earning a growl from McGee.

The younger agent leaned forward and, with difficulty, managed to reach the shinny object, "I think we found our murder weapon!" McGee called out as he worked his way back out.

Tony held the evidence bag open and, as soon as he was free of the rocks, McGee dropped the object in. It was a bloody golden tube that had been clearly broken off of something and filed into a sharp point on one end.

"What a weird choice for a weapon," McGee pondered.

"Yah. The filed edge probably means the murder was premeditated, which is very important information. Good job McSlimTim," Tony noted. Then he headed back over to Gibbs with McGee following suit, "Boss! Me and McGee think we found the murder weapon."

Ducky too came closer to take a closer look, "Ah yes," he said after a moment, "It does look rather like the wound our Corporal has in his neck. I'm sure with Abby's help we can determine whether it truly is the object that killed this poor young soul."

Out of the corner of his eye, Tony noticed Gibbs' rather proud look he sent towards Tony. But when he looked up fully at the older man, he was walking away. As Palmer and Ducky loaded the Corporal into the van, Tony and McGee finished the photos and evidence and they headed back to NCIS.

~~~~NCIS~~~~

A few hours later, Gibbs had left Tony, Ziva, and McGee to gather all the background information they could about Corporal Todd Lewis as well as looking to find anything suspicious in his phone records, bank statements, etc. since they had no clue so far as to who had killed him. They had gone to Lewis' house to try to find evidence. There had been nothing odd or out of place; Todd had definitely not made it home before he was killed. McGee grabbed the man's laptop, iPad, and second phone (which was dead). Then, once back at the office, they had dropped the evidence down with Abby so she could analyze the blood on the golden tube, find out what the golden tube was from, and/or find prints on it or any of the other items he had been found with.

Gibbs had gone for coffee then straight down to Ducky's to see what the M.E. could tell him about the body, "Find anything yet Ducky?"

"As I speculated at the crime scene, the cause of death was most definitely the wound to the neck. I took that gold tube Tony and Tim found and it fit almost perfectly. Abby's analyzing the blood just to be sure, but I would predict that that is indeed the murder weapon. By the looks of it, the tube was shoved into his carotid artery and the blood flowed out through the tube. It would take only a few short minutes for him to bleed to death. I also found many brakes and injuries that most likely occurred before he was murdered."

"The killer wanted him to suffer."

Ducky nodded grimly and motioned to the x-rays, "Judging by the amount of bruising and swelling, I'm fairly confident that the killer started with Corporal Lewis' fingers and ribs. Then he moved to the man's knees; next were his tibia and fibula bones and finally his elbows. Now, the bones in someone's hands, the tibia and fibula, and the elbows and knees are easy enough to brake with the right amount of pressure and leverage, but it can be quite difficult to brake someone's rib. If you look at the amount of bruising, the Corporal must've endured quite a lot of hits before a material object was used."

"It appears like maybe he was tortured before he was killed," Palmer blurted, then proceeded to look worried. As much as he liked and respected Gibbs, he was still afraid of him at times.

Gibbs just nodded at him in agreement grimly, thinking the same thing. He started walking away as he said, "Thanks Duck," but Ducky called him back.

"Hold on Jethro. I have one more observation that may help your case," Gibbs turned around and walked back, giving Ducky a look to explain. So he said, "I also found indications that our Corporal had sex, maybe only a few hours before he was tortured. I sent a swab up to Abby for a DNA test."

Seeing that Ducky was done, Gibbs nodded, "Thanks again Duck."

He headed back to his team to see if they'd found anything useful yet. When he walked into the squad, he asked, "What've we got?"

They all explained what they had done while he was gone, and none of them had found anything that stood out. Just the fact that the man owned a car and the fact that they had not located it, was odd. After they put out a bolo on the car, they found that Corporal Lewis had a squeaky-clean record; he had never done time or gotten arrested; he was into volunteer work outside the core and didn't have a great amount of money. He was however on his grandfather's will to receive his fortune as well as his house and most belongings. The only other person in the will was a cousin of Todd's, who was to receive nothing but his grandfather's boat. They had agreed to then do a background check on the cousin and found nothing telling there either. Gibbs knew that there was a very good option that the cousin wanted more than just the boat. It could be a motive for him to kill his cousin. However, Gibbs' gut wasn't talking, so he wasn't convinced.

"Good job," he gave them all a rare praise before barking a new order, "Tony, Ziva. Interview the cousin. See if he deserves to be a suspect. McGee. Keep lookin' through both men's records; see if there's somethin' we're missing."

As they set to work, Tony called, "Where are you goin' Boss?"

"Down to see if Abby's got anything yet!" grabbing his coffee, he heads back towards the elevator to go see Abby. As he walked in, he cringed from the loudness of her music and yelled, "Abby! Turn it down!"

She smiled at him as she grabs her remote and lowers the volume, "Hiya Gibbs. I've been expecting you."

He smiles back slightly, "Whatchya got Abs?"

She bounced excitedly as she says, "I found out something that I think would rock your world, but for now, I'll settle with evidence," ignoring Gibbs' confused look she turned towards the evidence, "Ducky came to the conclusion that this tube-thing," she holds up the object, "was the weapon that killed Corporal Lewis. I, however, have managed to match it to what it came from," she places it back down and goes to her computer as Gibbs follows. She clicks a few times and pulls up the image of the stick as she explains, "I was a bit curious about how it curves slightly on the duller edge. It reminded me of this table lamp my grandma used to have. That along with finding it's made of brass with a lead finish me to search in housing appliances and, using the exact kind of material it's made from, I found it was broken off of this," she clicks and another image comes up, "It's a cast-brass wall mirror with two light sconces. Well, now of course this particular one only has one sconce now if we assume the killer just broke off this one to use as a weapon to kill our Corporal. The bad news is these mirrors are sold in most antique shops so there's no telling exactly where this one might have comes from.

"Fortunately, I also found that this was definitely the murder weapon. The blood type and DNA on it matches Corporal Lewis. There was a partial thumb print at the very bottom but I don't think it'll be enough to get a match. I'm running it anyway."

"Good job," Gibbs leaned in to give her a kiss as usual when she stopped him gently with her hand.

"I have more Gibbs! Ducky also sent me up a swab from our dead guys', ummm, _thing _because Ducky thought he had had sex before he got all broken and dead. I ran it through the Navy database and got a match," she clicked at her computer again and a photo and service record popped up, "Colonel Faith Wilson. Here's her address," she handed him a post-it note with the woman's address already written on it.

This time when Gibbs leaned in to kiss her, she accepted it, "You're the best Abs. Thanks."

She giggled, "I know," as he quickly turned to go back to the bullpen.

~~~~NCIS~~~~

Gibbs and McGee pulled up in front of a small, suburban house. There was no car in the driveway, but lights on in one of the bottom windows was an indication that someone was home. They casually walked up to the door and rang the bell.

"Just a minute," they heard a lady's voice call from inside along with some banging noises that Gibbs guessed were a hammer hitting nails. After a moment, the banging stopped and the door opened to reveal an older woman with blonde hair and green eyes, dressed in a pair of dirty sweats and t-shirt that were both covered in paint, finish, and grout, "Can I help you?"

Gibbs held up his badge, "NCIS. I'm Special Agent Gibbs; this is Special Agent McGee. We were wondering if we could talk to you for a moment."

She nodded curiously, "Come in," stood back to let them in and upon entering the men could see she was redoing the kitchen, "Sorry for the mess," she explained brightly, "I wasn't expecting company. I'd offer you a drink but I moved my cold groceries into the garage and as you can see, I don't think I could get to it at the moment."

McGee smiled at her, "It's okay ma'am. We're just here to ask questions."

She nodded, "Come sit in here then," she motioned for them to follow as she lead the way into the next room, a living room which had paint cans and brushes and many other renovating objects scattered about. Luckily the couches were open and all three sat, "I hope you don't mind me getting to the chase but… What's this about?"

Gibbs stayed silent so McGee answered, "Do you know a Corporal Todd Lewis?"

"Yes I do," she let her voice go off as if she knew what they were here to tell them.

"He's been murdered ma'am."

She gasped and her eyes welled with tears. She took a deep breath and forced them away, "How? Why?"

McGee flashed a look Gibbs' way but he just continued to watch her, "We don't know why. We were hoping maybe you could tell us why someone would want him dead."

She shook her head sadly, "I don't know… Todd was a lovely man."

"Is that why your DNA was found on him?" Gibbs asked suddenly.

She blushed and looked away, clearly debating what to say. She looked back up, "Todd was my lover of about five months Agent Gibbs. I knew him since he became a Marine though."

Gibbs wasn't totally convinced yet, "Doesn't that seem a little odd? A 40-something-year-old Colonel with a 20-somethin'-year-old Corporal?"

Her eyes flared with anger, "No. I don't think it's odd. You may not feel the same way but I believe that love is not restricted by age or payroll or status. I loved Todd very much and he loved me."

Gibbs' gut was telling him she was telling the truth, but he continued, "When was the last time you saw him?"

"Last night," she had calmed down a bit, "We're both on requested leave so he saw the opportunity to pick me up for dinner and then we came back here for private time. He left around midnight. I checked my email, sent one out to my brother, and texted Todd back after he let me know he got home safe then went to sleep. He always did that for me. After my sister died in a car crash when I was a young girl, it's been a habit of mine to make sure one way or another that my loved ones get home safe."

McGee and Gibbs felt pleased she had given them a way to prove she did in fact stay home to go to bed instead of following Todd and killing him.

"We're gonna need the restaurant you guys went to," McGee asked gently.

She nodded, "Fine. And just to reinforce the fact, I did not kill him. I loved him. We were discussing our life after I retire."

Gibbs nodded when he remembered something, "Why were you and Todd on requested leave?"

"I requested leave in order to fix my kitchen. My sink had a small leak and mold had grown in all my cabinets while I was away. I would've called someone to fix it but I've been dying to redo it all and I jumped at the opportunity. Plus, I prefer to do all that by myself. Can't trust anybody but yourself to do something right. Anyway, Todd was on leave because his grandfather is dying. He's due to pass on any day and Todd wanted to say his goodbyes. They were very close; I know it hit him hard."

Neither Gibbs nor McGee could think of anything else to ask or check on so they both stood as Gibbs said, "Thank you your time. We're sorry for your loss."

At that, her eyes swelled again and she shakily whispered, "Thank you."

As they left, Gibbs handed her his card, "If you think of anything, call us."

She nodded, tears rolling down her cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: still do not own it

Just wanted to say thank you again to all the people who favorite, commented, or whatevered my story. Please send any comments, good or bad, for they help me to be a better writer and to make all you guys, as my readers, happy. And because I have no idea when I'll be able to post next, here's chapter 4 as well. I hope you enjoy; it's gonna start getting good from here on out! *wink*

~~~~NCIS~~~~

Tony and Ziva left to interview Todd Lewis' cousin, a Samuel Lewis. Once Tony pulled out of the parking lot, Ziva pounced, "What's going on with Gibbs?"

Tony looked at her out of the corner of his eye, "How should I know?"

"Because you two are very close and if something were going on with him, you would most likely be the first to know about it."

Tony shook his head, "Why does everyone assume I'm closest to Gibbs?"

Ziva rolled her eyes, "Whether you realize it or not, you are. We all share a bond with Gibbs, but nothing like the one you share with him."

Tony stayed quiet. He refused to tell Ziva about his crush on Gibbs or about Abby's guess that Gibbs was in a good mood today because of him.

Ziva growled and leaned back in her seat, "Fine. But if I find out you know something and you are not telling, your dead poultry."

"Meat Ziva. I'm dead meat."

"Whatever."

"And I don't know anything, I promise."

They stayed silent for the next twenty minutes that it took to get to the cousin's apartment. When they got out of the elevator on the fourth floor, they were all business. Tony knocked on the door and a moment later, a tall, skinny man with black hair and brown eyes stood in the open doorway. Gruffly he asked, "Can I help you?"

"Samuel Lewis?"

The man nodded.

Tony held up his badge, "NCIS Special Agents DiNozzo and David. Ya got a minute to talk?"

The man's eyes widened slightly, "Is this about Todd?"

"Yah. How'd you know?"

The man motioned for them to come in as he walked away. Over his shoulder he said, "He was supposed to call me this morning to tell me how our paps' been doin', and he never called. I've been callin' him all day and there's no answer. I thought maybe he was with his lady-friend all day but now that you guys are here…"

He motioned to the couch. When all three were sitting, Tony asked, "Your paps?"

Samuel nodded, "Our grandfather. He's sick. Probably's gonna kick the bucket any day now. Todd was a lot closer to him than I was so he goes without me most times and lets me know how he is afterwards."

"Are you in his will?"

"Yah. I'm gettin' his boat. A sailboat. I asked him if I could have it to take my boy fishin' on. Todd didn't want it so he agreed. My boy's real excited."

"There's no record of you having a wife or a son."

"Thomas is not legally mine. His real father got my girlfriend pregnant and peaced out before he was even born. Thomas was only a toddler when I met Heather. I'm the only father he knows. Plannin' on popping the question to Heather tomorrow. By the way, what happened to my cousin?"

"He was murdered," Ziva answered plainly, "He was found with many broken bones and a cut in his throat."

Samuel flinched and rubbed his own hand over his throat. Then he coughed and said, "Me and Todd weren't the best of friends; we fought a lot when we were grownin' up, but we were family. He was better to me than my own parents were. He helped me through rehab, I used to be a drunk. I say that 'cause I know what you're thinkin'. I didn't kill him. I had no reason to. I was more than happy to be getting our paps' boat and leaving the money and his house to Todd."

Tony nodded and smiled sympathetically, "Just be safe we're gonna need an alibi for between 11 p.m. through 1 a.m."

Samuel held his finger up and walked around the corner. Tony and Ziva could hear him muffling through something. Then he came back and held out an ATM receipt to them, "I stopped after I took Heather home after our date. Every Tuesday night, she gets a babysitter for Thomas so we can go out. Last night, we saw a movie. _The Woman in Black_. It was really good, one of those scary ones so the girl gets real close when she gets scared," he smirked to himself.

Tony being Tony, he grinned and agreed, "Oh yah! A classic move that never fails. Good on ya for that one."

They both laughed while Ziva just rolled her eyes. Then, getting all they had come for, Tony spoke, "Thank you for your time. Sorry for your loss, and good luck with the proposal. I hope it turns out better than mine did years ago."

Samuel smiled sympathetically, "Ouch. Sorry man. But thank you."

"Oh! And if you can think of anything else, just give us a call," Tony handed him a card and followed Ziva out to the car.

~~~~NCIS~~~~

By afternoon the next day, they still didn't have anything to go on in their case. Both the cousin and the lover's alibis checked out, and there were no other signs of any other suspects. Gibbs had called Lewis' CO to come in for an appointment and from what he said Lewis was a stand-up guy and a good Marine. He was friendly to everyone and eager to please. The CO didn't think he was close to anyone in particular, saying that everyone had liked him. Gibbs was getting more and more frustrated by the minute, his good mood of the day before long forgotten. Tony debated if he should try to make Gibbs' mood better, but decided against it. He knew they'd have to get a break soon if Gibbs was to lighten up.

Thankfully, they got their wish. Tony's phone rang and he immediately reached to grab it, "Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo."

"Hey Agent DiNozzo. It's Samuel Lewis."

"Oh hi. What can I do for you?"

"Well. I think I've remembered somethin' that might help. It's not a lot but still."

"We'll take whatever you can tell us."

"As I was thinkin' 'bout what to say to Heather when I propose, somethin' my cousin said came to mind when he was dating. I never spoke of it before now 'cause of DADT and all, but Todd was bisexual. Before he starting dating that Colonel woman, he had a serious relationship with a guy named Scott. His last name was somethin' like Simpson or Samson. I only met the guy once, but I know that he and my cousin relationship was pretty intense and off and on a lot. He told the guy off when he became a Marine, and the guy was pretty pissed. I think he threatened Todd a few times, said he'd out him and ruin his Marine career. He disappeared when Todd started dating the Colonel. I think her name's Faith Wilson."

"Thanks for the information Samuel. We'll try to find this guy and check him out."

After they hung up, Tony explained what Samuel had said. McGee was already trying to find evidence of this guy through Todd's phone records. Tony called Abby to tell her to get the laptop and iPad on and to look for emails, texts, or calls from anyone by the name of Scott UnknownLastName then call him back.

"Found something!"

Everyone gathered around McGee's computer. He highlighted calls from a Scott Smithson. All were from over five months ago, around the time Faith had said she and Todd started dating which also reinforced the cousin's story. Prior to then, they were almost regular, calling at least three times a day. They were also all on the record for the phone they'd found at Todd's home. The phone that had been found on his body had been purchased five months ago, and most calls from Faith were under that phone's number.

"He probably got sick of the guy calling constantly and bought a new phone to be able to reach Faith as well as keep his Marine buddies from knowing about him," Tony thought aloud.

That's when Abby called back, "I didn't find anything on the iPad. It's the newest version so he must've bought it pretty recently. He mostly just used this for ebooks and games and such. His laptop is a few years old and I found some pretty hinky stuff on it. Our Corporal had a lot of conversations via email with a username belonging to a Scott Smithson. The oldest ones are normal; they caught each other up on their lives at the time, set up places and times to meet, some explain in detail of what they were either going to do or wanted to do to each other, and said they loved each other. Then it gets interesting. They yell at each other, blame each other for their breakup, say how they're better off without the other, stuff like that. Then they say how glad they are to be back together and it starts all over again. But the most recent are kinda hinky. Todd tells Scott how he's joined the Marines and is ending it. A few weeks go by without Scott answering, then Todd emails him again saying how he met someone whom he's deeply in love with and he never wants to hear from Scott again. Scott responds with a very long message about 'how can you do this to me when all I've ever done is love you?' and ends with 'You better watch your back Todd. One day you don't know when, I'll get you back for this. You'll wish you had never messed with my heart like this.' Sounds pretty messed up to me."

After agreeing with and saying his thanks to Abby, they got to work on finding Scott Smithson. With Abby's help, they managed to locate him. The guy had been in rehab from a cocaine addiction and had been arrested twice for male prostitution. It seemed to team Gibbs that they had most likely found their guy.

~~~~NCIS~~~~

When Gibbs and Tony showed up at an apartment building, they headed straight to Smithson's room number and knocked on the door. When a rather good-looking and muscular man answered the door, Gibbs saw the man's eyes run up and down Tony's body. Gibbs hated the man already. He stepped in front to block the man's view and asked, "Scott Smithson?"

"Depends on who's asking? If it's this delicious eye-candy then you've found the right guy," Scott smirked as he looked past Gibbs right to Tony. Gibbs had to use all his self control not to growl and lash out at the man as Tony smiled charmingly back and wormed his way past Gibbs.

"I'm NCIS Special Agent Tony DiNozzo. This is my boss Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. We're here to ask you some questions."

Smithson continued to watch Tony with interest as he smiled, "A federal agent. I like a man who knows how to hold a gun."

As Tony laughed, Gibbs saw red flash briefly before his eyes. He struggled to control the sudden urge to attack the man and put Tony behind him, to shield him, claim him as his territory. Tony as usual seemed to soak up the attention and use it for his benefit. He did most of the talking as the three sat down.

"Yes, I threatened Todd in that email and in several phone calls I will admit," Smithson explained calmly, the flirting forgotten for the moment, as Tony questioned him, "He had just broken up with me. At the time, there had been no clue or reason. Just a 'Hey Scott. I'm a Marine now. We're over.' I was distraught and heartbroken and angry. I had only hoped to make him feel guilty; I never once thought of killing him. I loved him."

They had already found out that, at the time leading up to the breakup, Smithson had been living in Philadelphia hence why most conversations between him and Todd were via technology. They had met in their senior year of college, before Todd graduated and became a Marine. One of the reasons the two men had been off and on so much was that Scott had been a coke addiction. With no other evidence incriminating him, Scott would need to confess and clearly, if the man was in fact guilty, he saw no reason to as Gibbs questioned him.

"Where were you two nights ago from between 12 and 1 a.m.?" Gibbs finally spoke, pushing aside his bad mood for the moment.

Smithson looked towards Gibbs, "I was at a party at my friend Matt's house. I'll give you his information and you can ask him along a few other friends. I'll give you their info too."

Once he had given Tony the information, he smiled and silkily said to Tony as he leaned closer, "I hope that helps, _Special _Agent DiNozzo. Oh and uhhh," he lowered his voice and leaned closer even more, Tony too moved closer, smiling hesitantly as Smithson continued in a whisper, "Matt'll probably tell you that him and I were hooking up around the time Todd was killed, but don't let that make you think I'm not single and looking for a handsome, strong man to take me home with him," he winked at Tony and smirked as Tony blushed and stood up abruptly.

Fury beyond any that Gibbs had ever known before shot through his body and blinded him as a smoke screen of red covered everything in sight. Like through a tunnel, Gibbs' vision was blurred expect for the man standing in front of him. Gibbs hoped the feral growl he wanted to let out managed to stay in his head as he clenched his fist tightly and turned to leave as Tony said his goodbye. With a rapid and unwavering pace, Gibbs led the way to the car and slammed the door when he got in. Vaguely, he was surprised the window didn't shatter from the force.

Tony got in at a much slower, more relaxed pace yet was still highly aware of Gibbs' sudden and scary mood change. As Gibbs rocketed away at a totally illegal speed, Tony kept shooting him curiously nervous looks, wondering what the hell had pissed Gibbs off so much. Surely it hadn't been Tony's flirting. Tony knew Gibbs preferred he stayed professional but he would usually receive a headslap if Gibbs thought he'd gone too far. Confused, Tony just stayed silent until they got back to NCIS.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: *see first page* ;)

Side Note: Again, there are gonna be some moments in this story when things get a little OOC

~~~~NCIS~~~~

A few hours later, Gibbs was still pissed, giving the other three agents the impression he was about to explode at any minute. When Gibbs finally left for coffee, McGee broke the silence, "What's with Gibbs?"

"He seems mad as a ratter," Ziva added.

"It's hatter Ziva," Tony corrected her, "But still, you're using it wrong. Mad in that phrase's sense means crazy or insane, not mad as in angry."

"Whatever Tony," Ziva scowled, "What happened with Gibbs?"

Tony shook his head, "Honestly, I have no idea. We were interviewing that guy and he just seemed to hate him from the beginning."

"Maybe his gut is saying something," McGee wondered aloud.

Ziva shook her head, "No, if that were the case he wouldn't be on the verge of exploding. He'd keep pushing us to find something useful. You must have done something to make him angry, Tony."

"I didn't! At least I don't think I did; he never headslapped me. I just talked to the guy, asked him about the threat, got his alibi, and we left."

There was silence as the three thought of a possible solution. Then McGee got an idea, "Did Smithson flirt with you Tony? We all know how you can be when it comes to flirting and what not."

Tony glared at McGee, "You're just jealous that I know how to flirt and you don't McGeek," then Tony looked away and thought about that. That could be the only real problem, but the answer was why? Tony hadn't started it; he just went along with it hoping to butter the guy up and maybe get something out of him. Then he remembered the growl that had come from Gibbs, both of them, and how his fists had been clenched so tightly they turned white and how he had stormed out of the building. Tony slouched back and rubbed a hand down his face, "Crap."

Suddenly, Tony heard the elevator ding. He quickly got up and ran to meet Gibbs as he stepped out, steaming coffee in hand. Before Gibbs got too far, Tony spoke nervously, "Boss can I talk to you in your office for a minute?"

Gibbs looked at him cautiously but nodded anyway. Tony and Gibbs waited until the door closed then Tony pressed a button for a different floor. He let it move a few feet before he flicked the emergency stop. There was silence as Tony tried to figure out what to say.

Only when Gibbs finally lost patience and said, "DiNozzo," did Tony speak.

He turned to face Gibbs as he asked, "Did I do something wrong Boss, something that pissed you off? 'Cause one minute you seem normal and the next you're about to bite someone's head off. I couldn't help but get the feeling that that someone's head would be mine, and I'd very much like to keep my head. Whatever I did, just know that it won't happen again."

Gibbs' eyes had widened as Tony finished. He looked away, trying to hide his blush, "It was nothing DiNozzo."

He tried to lean forward to flick the switch back but Tony blocked his way, "Gibbs. Don't just push me away. Of course it wasn't 'nothing'! What did I do?"

Gibbs looked into Tony's eyes to see them full of concern. Gibbs sighed as he leaned back against the wall, "It wasn't what YOU did; it was HIM."

Confusion replaced the concern, "Huh?"

_Just tell him Gibbs. No going back now._ Gibbs took a deep breath and blurted, "He was flirting with you."

Tony still looked confused, "Well yah Boss. The guy's gay. What's that got to do with anything?"

Gibbs stayed silent as Tony searched his eyes, looking for a clue. Finally Gibbs couldn't take it anymore; he shot forward and met Tony's lips with his. After a moment of pure shock, Tony finally closed his eyes and kissed Gibbs back. When Gibbs finally pulled away, both were light headed and thinking '_Wow.'_ Gibbs waited for Tony to open his eyes again before saying quietly, "THAT'S what the flirting has got to do with."

Tony was shocked speechless, a million questions running through his head. But the most important one was _'Does Gibbs have feelings for me?'_

Gibbs waited, his heart pounding nervously as Tony slowly recovered. Their eyes never left each other's, each searching for the answer to the same question. Finally, Gibbs bursted, "Say something DiNozzo."

Tony jolted and he seemed to return to reality. He opened his mouth to speak, then closed it, then opened it and asked shakily, "Do you… have feeling for me?"

If he was still denying it to himself, he definitely couldn't now. Gibbs nodded.

"For how long?" Tony gasped.

Gibbs shrugged awkwardly, "I don't really know for sure… Just realized the day after you came to my house about the dream."

Tony nodded, his mind racing. He looked away from Gibbs as he thought about exactly what to say next. Gibbs took his non-response badly and said, "Look, Tony I'm sorry. It's just when I saw Smithson flirting with you, I got jealous, and I don't blame you for not liking me in that way back. I just-"

Tony interrupted by quickly putting their lips together again. Gibbs almost immediately responded. He realized just how much he deeply wanted to kiss Tony again. This time, Tony pulled away only to rest one hand on Gibbs' shoulder and the other on the side of his face. Gibbs responded by placing his hands on Tony's sides. Tony sighed with contentment before smiling gently at Gibbs, "Gibbs. I have had feelings for you for a long time. Abby got me to accept it only last week, but the feelings were there. And all I keep hearing from everyone is how different my bond with you is and that somehow makes us work well together."

"Ducky said the same thing."

Tony's brow lifted, "You talked to Ducky?"

"Wasn't really sure what was goin' on in my head." He shrugged.

Tony nodded, a bit astonished Gibbs actually talked about his feelings to someone. That obviously rarely happened, "What else did he say?"

Gibbs shrugged again, "That the dream showed our bond and how much we mean to each other. And that I needed to think about what my feelings are."

Tony nodded. He knew Gibbs had gone to Ducky about Tony's nightmares before since he was too embarrassed to. He couldn't help that feel Ducky had a point, "You do mean a lot to me Gibbs. Always have. And did you? Think about it?"

Gibbs smirked, "Well I did nearly kill someone when some guy threw himself at you."

Tony laughed, "Good point. So what do we do now?"

Gibbs thought for a moment, "Come home with me tonight."

Tony smiled warmly, "Really?"

Gibbs nodded and smiled back.

"Cowboy-style steaks?" Tony asked hopefully, "I'm sick of takeout and snacks from the vending machine."

Gibbs laughed a bit, "If that's what you want."

Tony smiled even wider and nodded excitedly. Then they both leaned for another, longer kiss. It was several minutes before they pulled back and stepped away from each other.

"Guess we better get back to work so we can leave at a reasonable time tonight," Tony smiled.

Gibbs smiled and nodded back, looking regretful. He definitely would've liked to stay there and kiss Tony some more, but he leaned into Tony's space, giving him a quick last peck on the lips as he flicked the switch. As they left, both put on their poker face, but anyone who looked close enough would see the smile in both men's eyes.

~~~~NCIS~~~~

A few hours later, Gibbs had sent the team home, saying that they'd start with fresh eyes tomorrow. As usual, Gibbs hung around for a little while longer, but not before he made sure Tony was coming over later. It didn't take much, just a look between the two. After so many years working together, they'd learn to speak through looks and body language. Gibbs sent a hopeful yet questioning look at Tony; Tony smiled slightly and nodded back, his eyes shining with excitement.

Tony was nearly bursting with excitement as he got ready to go to Gibbs'. He had packed a small overnight bag with just a change of clothes and some mousse for his hair. He had a spare toothbrush and deodorant already at Gibbs'. After that, he turned on the stereo in his bedroom, turning it loud enough to hear it in his bathroom but not loud enough to annoy his neighbors again. He quickly showered then put on boxers and pants before debating what he should look like.

Normally, when he got ready for dates, he would do his hair perfectly, dress up, splash on some cologne, and make himself as attractive as possible. But for the first time in all his life, he felt as if he didn't have to. Gibbs had seen him at both his best and his worst and it hadn't mattered. Tony wanted to believe, now knowing Gibbs' feelings, that Gibbs' liked him no matter how he looked on the outside. But Tony knew for a fact that Gibbs' just wasn't the all-out dressing type; he probably simply never noticed Tony's best or worst. The change made Tony suddenly nervous, so he grabbed his cell phone and pressed speed dial number 2.

"Hey Tony," Abby greeted happily, "I heard you guys went home for the night. McGee told me about Gibbs' foul mood. I expected that he'd make you guys stay all night until you found answers because of that. Not that Gibbs is ever not in a bad mood. I mean with me, he's always nice and seems okay, but I know how he can be. Anyway, what happened?"

Tony quickly began explaining everything from the moment Scott Smithson opened the door to the look they had shared when he left. By the end, Tony had a headache from Abby's cries of excitement, "Oh my God Tony! That's wonderful. I'm so happy for both of you! It was so hard finding out that you each liked each other and not playing match-maker. I was wondering when one of you was gonna make a move. I never thought it would be Gibbs though. I mean, he's Gibbs."

"Abby."

"Oh sorry. Weren't you done?"

"Well that's all that happened Abs, but that's not exactly why I called… I can't figure out what I should look like. I mean, usually I go all out for dates, but this is Gibbs we're talking about here. He doesn't care about appearances! So should I do my hair or put on a suit or wear sweats or what?"

Abby giggled, "You so cute Tony. Now just calm down. Deep breaths. Now. Knowing Gibbs, he'll go home, maybe work on his boat for a short while before calling you to come over, so he's probably gonna change into jeans and a sweatshirt since it's chilly out. You with me so far?"

Tony sighed, "Yes Abby."

"Okay! So because he'll look casual, wouldn't it make sense that you should too?"

"I guess?"

"You know I'm right Anthony DiNozzo."

"But what about my hair, my process for getting date-ready?" Tony was nervous to be out of his element. He didn't exactly miss having to dress up and go all out; it just felt different. In a good way.

"With Gibbs you won't always need to. I mean, if you go out for dinner or whatever then maybe. But when you're just hanging around the house together, then why dress up? This is Gibbs we're talking about. He's not the kind of man to care what his date is wearing. Plus, from the way he cares about you I'd say that he'd like you in pretty much anything… Actually, he'd probably prefer you in nothing."

"Abby!" Tony gasped, his stomach flipping anxiously at the thought of being naked in front of Gibbs, and he blushed.

Abby giggled again, "Is the notorious Tony DiNozzo blushing at the mention of being naked with a certain Leroy Jethro Gibbs?"

Tony just growled, making Abby laugh just as a beep sounded on Tony's phone. He looked at it and saw Gibbs was calling, "Hey Abs. Gibbs is calling me. I'll let you know how things went tomorrow."

"Okay! Bye Tony! Good luck!"

He switched lines as quickly as his fingers would move, "Hey boss!" he said happily.

"Tony, it's after hours. I'm not your boss after hours," Gibbs said simply.

Tony stomach flipped and he said, "Okay… So Gibbs?"

Tony could almost hear the other man's smile as he replied, "If we're really gonna do this Tony, out of work, it's Jethro."

Tony's heart twitched, "Really?"

Jethro laughed, "Really. I'm home now by the way. You can come over whenever but I'm starting the steaks in a few minutes 'cauz I'm hungry."

Tony laughed slightly, "Alright. I'll just get dressed and be over soon."

"Sounds good. See ya soon Tony."

A click announced that he had hung up. Tony smiled widely as his excitement reclaimed his mind. He remembered what Abby said. She was right when she said he knew she was right. She always was with things like this. So he pulled off his suit pants, replaced them with a pair of jeans, slid on a t-shirt, and put on his fake leather jacket over that. Then he looked into the mirror for a few moments before he finally styled it by running his hand rapidly over it. The friction dried it a bit and made it slightly puffy. He ran his hair brush through to tame it then decided to call it done.

He quickly grabbed the overnight bag and his keys and made his way to Jethro's.

~~~~~NCIS~~~~~

Author's Note: So it's gonna start getting really Tibbs-ish from now on. And I thought it was fun exploring the relationship between Tony and Abby. How close they are and such. So I hoped that wasn't too OOC for y'all. Anyway. So I'm on vacation in Aruba now so I might try to post more chapters while I can. Today I got really burnt so I figured I'd post while I hide from the sun heehee. But feel free to comment and send me suggestions and whatnot. Thanks everyone for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: same as always

Warning: some hardcore making out is involved. Don't like it? Don't read it! C:

~~~~NCIS~~~~

When Tony arrived, he let himself in and followed the smell of the steaks. As he walked in the living room and saw Jethro crouching near the fireplace, he smiled and said, "Those smell delicious. I can't wait to shove some of that in my mouth."

"That's what she said."

Tony froze and gaped, "Did you just make a 'that's what she said' joke?"

Gibbs just laughed as he flipped the steaks. Then he said, "Almost done," before he stood up and went to Tony. Happily surprised, Tony just stood there until Jethro leaned to give Tony a soft and quick peck on the lips. When he pulled back he smiled gently, "Hey."

Tony smiled back and quietly said, "Hey… Jethro."

Immediately, a wave of happiness lightened Jethro and his smile grew.

Tony laughed, "I gotta tell ya. It's gonna take some getting used to, calling you Jethro after so many years of calling you Gibbs or Boss, but if you smile like that every time I do, I will definitely call you Jethro as often as I can."

The smile remained on their faces as they both leaned in for another kiss. Then a loud sizzle came from the fireplace and Jethro quickly went to quiet the flame. Tony handed him the plates Jethro had left on the coffee-table as Jethro scooped them off the grill. Once both plates had a steak on it, Tony turned and sat on the couch. He pulled his knife out of his pocket as Jethro disappeared in the kitchen for a moment before returning with two beers.

When he sat on the couch, he sat with his side lightly pressed against Tony's. Heat radiated through both men from the slight touch. They each cut up and ate their steaks in comfortable silence. Tony finished first; he placed his plate on the table, grabbed his beer, and leaned back with a sigh, "Malto beno as always Jethro."

"Glad they pass your inspection DiNozzo," Jethro joked with a smile. Then he too set his plate down, grabbed his beer, and leaned back. Instinctively, Tony's hand reached out and rested on Jethro's leg. Jethro froze at the touch and stared at the hand on his leg, willing himself to have control as that one single touch caused his heart and his dick to jump. The latter was telling him to take Tony then and there (paying no heed to the fact that he'd never taken a man before) while the former … well, he wasn't quite sure.

Tony looked ahead at nothing in particular and didn't notice Jethro's struggle until he realized the man wasn't moving. He looked over at him, "You okay?"

Jethro took a deep breath, relaxed, and smiled, "More than okay." Even as he pushed away the confusion, he knew that was the truth. He placed a hand over the one on his leg, earning a bright smile from the younger man.

The comfortable silence continued as they sipped their beers. Each man was feeling the sexual tension and struggling to control it, yet they each felt so content with the other, like they had been together for years instead of just realizing their feelings for one another, that they wanted to revel in that feeling for the moment.

Finally, Tony couldn't take it anymore. He leaned forward to get rid of his bottle, taking Gibbs' from him as well, before turning to face Gibbs. Immediately, Gibbs could see what Tony wanted and he gave into his desire. He sat up to meet Tony's lips with his own. This kiss was full of passion, desire, and built-up tension. Both men quickly relinquished themselves to the kiss, grabbing each other tightly, wanting to be closer. Neither could remember who started it but their tongues had quickly found each other and were wrestling with every kiss. Soon, Gibbs was pushing Tony backwards so he could crouch over top of him. Tony's hands landed on the small of Jethro's back, pushing him down so their bodies were tightly pressed together. Both men's body temperature increased. Tony pressed Jethro up slightly so he could remove his jacket. Refusing to break the kiss, Jethro helped him get rid of it before pressing him back down. Tony sighed loudly and moved his hands to grab Gibbs' ass. Gibbs gasped with surprise then moaned as Tony squeezed his cheeks.

It was then that both men noticed they were hard, their pants feeling uncomfortably tight against their straining packages. Gibbs held himself just above Tony, their faces only a few inches apart. Each man looked into the other's eyes as they panted, trying to slow down their heartbeats. Finally Tony panted, "Maybe we should take a chill pill huh?"

Jethro nodded sadly but refused to move from his position above Tony. He stayed there, continuing the eye searching, until they both had slowed their heart beats and controlled their breathing, and Jethro's arms were shaking from holding his body up for so long. When he moved, both immediately missed the other man's heat. They both sat up and leaned back against the couch.

"You're a really good kisser Jethro," Tony sighed, looking over at the older man.

Jethro blushed and laughed, "With four wives and girlfriends in between, I'd be shocked if I wasn't," he teased, "You're not so bad yourself."

Tony laughed, "We've both had a lot of experience I guess." For a few moments, another comfortable silence stretched between them. Then Tony noted, "So I didn't know you were the jealous type."

Jethro looked pointedly at him with a smirk, "Really?"

"Yah really. You were never jealous with Dianne, Jenny, Hollis, or anyone that I could tell."

Gibbs stared at him for a moment before he finally responded honestly, "That's 'cause I didn't have to be. I knew they wanted me, when we were together anyway. When we weren't, I didn't have a reason to be jealous."

Tony frowned, "Then… why did you get jealous with me today?"

He sighed and sat up to face Tony, "For one, I didn't know you wanted me. Thought you would've wanted _him_ or at least a guy like him, young, strong, attractive, and into you. Second, I wanted for you to want me as much as I want you. Made me jealous."

Tony, feeling both surprised and happy at Jethro's honesty, sat up to come close to Jethro, "Well you know now, right? You know I want you like I've never wanted anyone before? You could've said something instead of going on a jealous rampage." Tony laughed, his eyes light, showing Jethro that Tony wasn't mad about the whole thing.

Jethro smiled, feeling stupid yet reassured, "Yah Tony. I know that now."

Tony smiled in return, "Good," he said softly before he pressed his lips to Jethro's, kissing him deeply and softly, trying to show the other man just how much he was wanted, desired, craved. Jethro involuntarily hummed with pleasure. Then Tony broke the kiss, "I guess it's getting a little late. We have an early day tomorrow. This case is gonna drive me crazy if we don't solve it soon."

Jethro laughed and nodded in agreement.

Then Tony suddenly felt nervous as he asked the next question, "Do you want me to stay or go?"

Jethro looked thoughtful for a moment before he replied, "Stay."

Tony smiled happily, "Good," then after giving Jethro another peck, he stood up and grabbed his empty beer bottle and plate and carried it to the sink with Jethro right behind him. When Tony offered to wash them, Jethro declined and told him to head on up to bed. He led the way to the stairs then stepped aside, knowing Tony would know where everything was from his other times of staying over. Tony smiled at him, understanding Jethro wanted to take this kind of slow, and continued to walk up. He made it two stairs before he froze and turned around. "By the way Jethro," he said looking into Gibbs' eyes, "That comment you made about me wanting a young, strong, attractive guy? … I don't need just that to be happy, but you are all those things and more… to me."

Expecting the older man to roll his eyes or tell him he sounded girly, Tony was taken by surprise when he actually took a step up and captured Tony's lips in a gentle yet passionate kiss. When he pulled away, he looked up at Tony admiringly, "Thank you."

Tony smiled, "Goodnight Jethro."

"Goodnight Tony."

~~~~NCIS~~~~

Tony had slept soundly in Gibbs' guest bed. So soundly in fact, that he missed his alarm and was woken up by none other than Gibbs himself, who had shaken him gently by the shoulder until he was groaning and opening his eyes. Gibbs had slept well too, knowing that Tony was there and that he returned his feelings. That's why, as he walked into work that morning with Tony at his side, he felt happy, invincible. He hadn't felt like that since Shannon.

Presently, Tony, Ziva, and McGee were checking Smithson's alibi that he'd been at a party. After about five calls each, the three agents grew more suspicious. When Gibbs returned from meeting with Vance and refilling his coffee, Tony was the first to tell him what he'd found. "Boss. Smithson was indeed invited and showed up to his friend's party. However, all of the people I talked to said that they couldn't remember seeing him around the time Todd was killed. That guy Matt he mentioned, said they hadn't made out at all, that he was in a committed relationship. Some of them drank a little, but they all had work or something to be at the next day so no one had gotten drunk."

"I too seem to have no real answer as to where Smithson was at the time of death. No one saw him leave. They just couldn't say they saw him there when they had gathered around the birthday cake," Ziva interjected.

When she nodded to McGee, he too said, "It doesn't look good Boss. My people hadn't seen him either. He probably slipped away, killed Todd, then went back."

Gibbs nodded grimly before turning to his desk, "Grab your gear."

"We gonna bring him in Boss?" Tony said excitedly. Secretly, he couldn't wait to watch Gibbs break this guy, knowing he had extra fuel from the jealousy Smithson had stirred in him.

Gibbs led the way as he said, "Yup."

~~~~NCIS~~~

"Where is he now McGee?" Gibbs barked. They'd just gone to Smithson's apartment to find it empty. McGee had quickly gotten the phone tracker program up on his iPhone and tried to find his location. At first the phone had been off. Then, McGee shouted as he saw it come back on, "He's making a call Boss. I'll try to figure out to who."

That's when Tony's cell rang. The whole team froze and looked quickly to Tony as he answered his phone, putting it on speaker, "Special Agent DiNozzo."

"You won't find me there Agent DiNozzo. You didn't think I would go to prison without a fight did you?"

"Where are you Scott?" Tony asked as he gave Gibbs a look to drive. Gibbs stepped on the gas, following McGee's directions, "Why don't we just talk about this?"

Smithson laughed, "I have no interest in talking, not even to someone as hott as you. I took down Todd all by myself; I'm sure I could take you down too. I only wish we could've had some fun before this all blew up in my face. You and I would've had some real hot and dirty fun," He sounded truly regretful.

Tony quickly looked at Gibbs as he sped up, his grip tightening on the wheel and a glare to ignite a fire on any surface, most likely preferably all over Scott's body, "You're really gonna wish you hadn't said that Scott…"

Again Smithson laughed, "Just pretend it's a game of hide and seek Agent DiNozzo. Ready or not, here you come." With that the phone clicked, signaling the end of the call.

As McGee continued to quietly direct Gibbs, Tony twitched with dread, nervousness, and excitement. Dread because he knew he'd have to do some damage control with Gibbs later, reassure the older man yet again that he was the one Tony wanted- the only one Tony wanted. Nervousness because that's what he usually felt when Gibbs was that angry and boy was Gibbs angry; Tony was afraid he'd go after Smithson without worrying for his own safety. And finally excitement because they were about to face the bad guy and bring an end to the case and some closure for Todd's lover and cousin.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: you know the drill

Mini-Spoiler Alert for season 5's episode "Requiem".

~~~~NCIS~~~~

"Are you sure we're in the right place McGee?" Ziva asked quietly as they all looked out at the building before them. They were down along the docks, the same place that Abby had identified the "Guck" from and where Tony had saved Gibbs and Maddie from drowning all those years ago. The building, McGee told them, Smithson was inside was a huge, red-brick abandoned mill.

"According to my phone it is. Though why he would come here…" McGee trailed off, puzzled.

Gibbs quickly parked the car, and they all proceeded to head to the doorway. As soon as the four of them walked in, they froze; the mill was falling apart, the floors and ceilings crumpling on each floor, and the small amount of light was coming from the shattered windows. By the looks of it, they might as well have just entered a maze, a very dangerous and deadly maze.

"Split up," Gibbs barked, "Ziva with me. DiNozzo, McGee, start at the top and work your way down."

Tony's brow furrowed in concern as he turned to look at Gibbs, sharing one of those silent conversations with the man, silently asking if he was sure. Tony was sure he'd want him close to keep Smithson away; heck, he wanted to be with Gibbs so he could keep Smithson away from Tony. The guy was creepy. Gibbs eyes looked troubled but he just nodded, giving nothing else away. Tony just nodded back and turned to lead McGee up a nearby flight of stairs.

"Watch your step McGee," Tony warned as some of the stairs beneath him crumbled and cracked.

The two men continued in silence, making sure to keep watch for both Smithson and holes in the floors under their feet. They had ascended and gone through two levels when Tony heard a voice.

"You're getting warmer," the voice called, sounding like it was down the hall. Tony looked back at McGee to see if he had heard it too. McGee nodded and held his gun higher. Tony did the same and began to walk forward. He continued walking until he heard a thud and a grunt. He turned around to face what it was but a sharp pain slammed into the side of his head. The last thing he felt was his head hitting the ground before he passed out.

~~~~NCIS~~~~

When Tony came to, he couldn't immediately remember where he was or why he couldn't move his limbs. Then he opened his eyes; he saw the crumbling walls of the abandoned mill, the rusted pipes and chairs, and the peeling paint. There was also a large, gaping crack in the floor off to Tony's right. Then he saw McGee; his partner was lying on his side on the ground, the top of his head facing Tony while the rest of his body pointed away. His arms and feet were tied together and, when Tony looked harder, he could see the line of blood coming from a blunt-force wound on his head.

"McGee?" Tony croaked and tried to go to him but found he couldn't move. He was tied in a standing position to the pipes with both his hands together over his head and each foot to a separate pipe. He struggled harder, "McGee. Answer me!" He sighed with relief when he heard a low moan come from the man as he stirred. "Hold on McGee," Tony started to struggle again, "I'm coming to help ya buddy."

"I'm afraid that will not be the case Agent DiNozzo," Tony looked to his right. Scott Smithson was standing there with a smile and his hands behind his back, "I won't allow it. Not yet anyway. Not until I've had my fun." Tony shuttered a bit as the man started walking towards him. Scott stopped about a foot or two away and smiled even wider, looking rather creepy as he said, "Hello Agent DiNozzo."

"Hello," Tony said awkwardly. Then he spoke stronger as he said, "Look. I don't care what you do with me just don't hurt my partner over there. Or either of the other ones. Okay?"

Scott just laughed, "I have no intention of hurting anyone. I didn't want to knock out your friend, but he was in the way. No, I only hurt those that reject me."

"Like Todd?"

"Like Todd."

"So what do you want with little ole me?" Tony tried to make light of the situation.

That's when Scott surged forward and grabbed Tony's crotch with one hand and his ass with the other. Tony gasped in surprise and pain as Scott whispered, "This is what I want. And you better not reject me Agent DiNozzo. I really don't want to have to do something drastic."

Tony couldn't answer as the man's grip tightened. Smithson rubbed their crotches together roughly as his hands started fiddling with Tony's belt. He undid his holster and tossed his gun through the crack. Distantly, Tony heard a splash then his attention was diverted as he felt a cold hand enter his boxers. He hissed. "You don't have to do this ya know," Tony tried to talk the man away, "We've already got you for murder and lying in a federal investigation. Sexually assulting a federal officer would really drive the nail home, don't ya think?"

Scott just laughed again and shook his head, "Add it to the list."

His hand wrapped around Tony's dick and started to rub. Involuntarily, Tony was growing hard, not as hard as Jethro had made him the night before, but that kind of hard when your body just reacts to what's being done without your mindful consent. He tried to will it away but he couldn't. 'No!' he shouted in his thoughts, 'Only Jethro can have me!'

As if reading Tony's thoughts, Smithson smirked, "How do you think that silver-haired man will feel when he finds you like this? When he hears you begged me to make you cum? Hm?"

Tony glared at the man with a need to protect Gibbs and gasped, "Leave Jethro out of this! And that isn't going to happen."

Scott growled and his grip became painfully tight, "We'll see about that."

Just then, a slam was heard not too far away and a voice called, "Tony? McGee?" It was Ziva.

"Damn it! They were supposed to give up," Scott cursed.

Tony smirked, "Leroy Jethro Gibbs never gives up that easily."

Smithson growled, removed his hand from Tony's pants, and ran off through the shadows.

Then Gibbs and Ziva were there. Gibbs pointed to McGee and ordered, "Ziva get McGee outta here."

She nodded, pulled out her knife, and helped a now conscious McGee up. The younger man looked over at Tony with a concerned and horrified expression on.

Tony could tell the younger agent had seen and heard at least some of what had been happening, but he couldn't dwell on that now. He nodded at him as Gibbs came closer, "I'm okay McGee. Go."

McGee nodded and draped one arm over Ziva as she led him away.

"You okay Tony?" Gibbs asked softly as he stood directly in front of Tony.

It was a surprise to Tony that he could sound so gentle when his eyes were so full of concern and rage. It made him smile for so reason. Tony nodded, unable to say more at the moment. Gibbs took out his knife and started to cut through the rope holding Tony's arms. Tony was watching the old man, trying to figure out if he knew what had happened, until he heard a shout, "HEY!"

Tony's arms fell as he jerked at the voice, snapping the last of the rope threads. Tony could see that Scott's face was red with fury. "Jethro!" Tony cried as he ran at full speed towards Gibbs.

Gibbs grunted at the impact and both men full onto the floor. Tony watched as the two men struggled, aiming punches and kicks, and Gibbs tried to get his knife in the other man. They rolled and rolled and, suddenly, Tony gasped, "Jethro watch out!"

But it was too late; the two men rolled over each other and through the crack in the floor. The splash as they landed in the water echoing throughout the mill.

~~~~NCIS~~~~

Gibbs and Ziva had been wandering for what seemed like hours now. Gibbs was getting frustrated; his anger at the man for flirting with Tony was fueling his need to find the man and bring him in or, better yet, shoot him and be done with it. They had gone through level after level, looking in rooms and closets, finding no sign of Smithson. Gibbs was about to call Tony to see if they'd found anything yet when his cell started to ring. It was McGee.

"McGee?" he asked as he pressed the phone to his ear. The man didn't answer but Gibbs could hear another voice instead. Tony!

"So what do you want with little ole me?" he was asking. Then Gibbs could hear footsteps and Tony gasped in pain.

"This is what I want," Smithson. Gibbs growled and started to run through the building. There was only one area left to check. Smithson was saying, "How do you think that silver-haired man will feel when he sees you like this? When he hears you begged me to make you cum? Hmm?" Now Gibbs' vision was turning red, and he ran faster, feeling pride in Tony as he said, "Leave Jethro out of this! And that isn't going to happen." Gibbs could just barely hear them in the distance as Smithson said back, "We'll see about that." He hung up, disgusted. The man was going to die now. Gibbs would make sure of it.

Ziva called out to them, understanding what had caused Gibbs to start running, as they halted at the top of the stairs. When there was no answer, they kept going. Finally they found them. His eyes quickly went to Tony, who was tied with his hands above his head and each foot to a separate pipe, no doubt to make him more accessible to Smithson. He pointed towards where McGee was lying on the floor, "Ziva get McGee outta here."

He'd have to remember to thank the young man later. Somehow, he'd manage to call Gibbs and get his attention, let him know of the situation on hand. He wasn't sure how much he had heard, but that too would be addressed later.

As soon as McGee was gone, Gibbs went to Tony and asked gently, "You okay Tony?"

The younger man just nodded, but his eyes spoke volumes about the fear and disgust and relief he was feeling. He clearly didn't know McGee had called, that Gibbs had heard what Smithson was saying and could be almost completely sure what was being done to Tony. Now that Gibbs was standing in front of him, he could also see Tony's pants were undone and ruffled. Gibbs pushed his anger down as he focused on freeing Tony.

Then all hell broke loose. Gibbs saw the man running at him, but had no time to react much. He fought against the man, trying to get his knife into him. Then suddenly, the floor beneath them disappeared, and they were falling. Taking advantage of Smithson's sudden lack of attention, he forced his knife into the side of the man and yanked it forward. The other man gasped in pain and let go right before they both splashed into the water.

The coldness and suddenness of the water stunned Gibbs for far too long. He had no idea which way was up in the darkness of the water, nor could he get his limbs to function as he sank to the bottom. Suddenly there was a sound above him and the shape of someone swimming towards him. Arms wrapped around his body and pulled him. He went along limply, his vision starting to fade.

Next thing he knew he was lying on his back on the floor of the mill with Tony looking down on him with scared eyes, "Jethro. Come on. Talk to me. Please."

Jethro gulped for air in order to respond but started coughing, feeling the water come out through his nose and throat. Tony held on to him to keep him steady. Then when Gibbs finally caught his breath, Tony pulled him to his feet, saying, "Come on. Let's get you to the ambulance. Stay with me."

Gibbs focused on breathing as he leaned heavily on Tony, barely moving his feet at all, making Tony do all the work. After a few moments, Tony's voice shook as he joked, "That's the second time I've had to save you from drowning in this place Boss. Don't let it happen again. Water seriously is not your friend."

Gibbs managed a croaky laugh and sarcastic remark, "I'll try Tony." But he could feel the hidden fear and relief in the joke.

Then they were at the ambulance. There were a few other cop cars as well as the ambulance; no doubt Ziva had called for backup. McGee and Ziva were there too as a paramedic put the finishing touches on McGee's head wound.

"How is he?" Tony looked from McGee to Ziva to the paramedic.

The paramedic answered first, "He's fine. There was a lot of blood, but that's common with head wounds. The wound wasn't deep so it doesn't need stitches or anything. We just cleaned it up all nice for him and put some gauze and a bandage on it. I'm also fairly certain he doesn't have a concussion either, but he'll probably have a bad headache for a couple days and might feel a bit fatigued and nauseous for another day or so. Someone will need to accompany him, just in case."

"I don't need that," McGee started to protest but Ziva placed her hand on his knee.

"I will take him with me to Abby's," she spoke in a tone that made it clear she was not to be argued with, "We'll make him participate in our Girls-Night-In."

Tony and Ziva shared a smirk while McGee rolled his eyes. Then Tony looked towards the paramedic, "Can you look at my Boss now?"

She was done with McGee so she turned to him and smiled, "That's what I'm here for. What happened?"

"Too much time in very cold water," Gibbs managed to speak. He was leaning on Tony heavily but still didn't not let go. It was only when Tony helped him sit on the back of the ambulance that he realized he was shaking and a little wobbly.

The paramedic wrapped him in a very thick, soft blanket, checked his vitals and such, went over him quickly to look for injuries, and then delivered her verdict, "He'll need to be kept warm so that he doesn't get pneumonia or any other sickness from the cold water. His vitals all look good and I don't think he'll go hypothermic. His body temp is lower than it should be, but I think he'll warm up in a couple hours at most."

Tony sighed with relief and smiled, "Good."

Ziva and McGee too looked happy.

A cop walked up to them then and asked, "Which one of you fought with the suspect?"

Gibbs stood but almost fell. Tony quickly caught him and held him close as he faced the cop, "I did."

"We just recovered his body. He'll be released to NCIS since he was your case. There was a knife found in the man's body. That yours?"

Gibbs nodded.

"Okay. We'll send that back with the body sir."

Again Gibbs nodded and the cop walked off. Tony kept his hold on to Gibbs as he asked, "Are we free to go ma'am?"

She nodded and smiled, "Yup. Just remember what I said about you two," she pointed at Gibbs then McGee.

Tony laughed. He didn't think many people spoke to Gibbs and pointed fingers at him like that, then again Gibbs wasn't exactly Gibbs-ish right now. So with Gibbs and McGee each using Tony and Ziva as leverage, they walked back to the NCIS car. Tony helped Gibbs into the front passenger seat, while Ziva pulled McGee next to her in the back. Tony made sure the blanket was still wrapped snuggly around Gibbs before he buckled the seatbelt around him. Gibbs watched every move Tony made with both surprise and pleasure. No one had taken care of him like this in a long time. He would never admit it out loud, but, if Gibbs were being honest with himself, he found that he actually really liked it.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: NCIS and its characters do not belong to me; you know the drill.

Warning: some very sexual moments. If male-on-make action isn't your thing, leave now. Enjoy!

~~~~~NCIS~~~~~

With a sigh of relief and pleasure, Tony led the way into Gibbs' house. Thankfully, Vance had let them leave as soon as they got there, with the order that they sleep in tomorrow but come in after lunch ready to do the paperwork to close this case. So Ziva had texted Abby, telling the scientist what had happened and that they were taking McGee, and Abby was there waiting for them. She excitedly explained to McGee about all the chick flicks they were going to watch while Ziva repeatedly reminded him that he had to rest and let them take care of him. McGee grumbled, reluctantly accepting his fate. Tony couldn't help but laugh; McGee was going to have a long night with the two girls, even if he did manage to sleep.

Gibbs' strength was coming back by the time they arrived at NCIS; he still felt weak and tired from his bout with the water, but being Gibbs he definitely wasn't going to give into it. Of course, he insisted on driving himself home, but he was still shaking and trying to control the chattering of his teeth. Tony effectively took control, saying there was no way he would allow that to happen. Tony had given Gibbs a look he never had before, one that said 'I'm in charge right now. Arguing with me would be futile and you know it.' At first, Gibbs wanted to fight back, his dominant side refusing to be told what he could and could not do. Then, as soon as they were alone in the elevator, Tony flicked the switch and cornered Gibbs.

He leaned forward to whisper in Gibbs' ear, "Let me do this for you. Then you can do something for me."

Gibbs' breath hitched as he caught the hint hidden in the message. Tony pulled back and looked into Gibbs eyes with a smirk, daring the man to argue with that. Gibbs quickly pressed his lips to Tony's, starting a very heated, passionate kiss. His body warmed from the touch; much longer and he wouldn't need the blanket anymore.

"I'll take that as a yes," Tony smirked when they pulled away.

Gibbs growled, "Don't get used to it," but smiled back at him as he flicked the switch again.

Now that they were both back at Gibbs' house, Tony knew he'd have very little time left of Gibbs letting him be in charge. He quickly grabbed the man's hand and led him upstairs and to the master bedroom. Although Tony knew Gibbs had stopped using this bed, the shower in the master bathroom was the shower of choice, being bigger and blander. Kelly's bathroom still had a flowery shower curtain and matching paint.

"Tony…" Gibbs warned. But Tony wasn't having it. He quickly turned on the shower and turned back to Gibbs. "Tony," Gibbs warned again, but Tony just stepped forward and placed his finger over his lips. Then he unwrapped the blanket from around Gibbs' shoulders. Surprisingly, Gibbs held still as Tony slowly pulled off his suit jacket, then his shirt. Tony felt aroused seeing a topless Gibbs, but this wasn't about that right now. Now, Tony just wanted to show Gibbs that he cared and could take care of him. He looked up into Gibbs' eyes, silently asking to continue. Gibbs was watching him intently, his eyes had darkened from arousal as well, and he nodded slightly.

Tony smiled gently and continued. He undid Jethro's belt and pants buttons. Then he wrapped his fingers around them and pulled them down along with his boxers. Tony crouched as Gibbs lifted one foot then the other and tossed the clothing aside. His heart beat and arousal kicked up even more at the sight of Gibbs' half-hard package. He was rather large for a man his age; Tony shuddered with excitement as he thought of taking all of that in his mouth and ass. But he stood up and wrapped his arms around Jethro's neck before giving the older man a gentle, loving kiss.

The other man had no trouble responding, his heart pumping rapidly from the intensity of the moment. Gibbs wanted Tony to drop back on his knees and suck him. But there would be time for that. Now, Gibbs really was enjoying this treatment from Tony. No one had taken care of him like this in a longtime. Shannon had done something like this once, after he had woken up from a combat dream. He had been shaken up and covered in sweat, and Shannon knew he needed to be shown the kinder side of life, that she still loved him even though he was a hardened Marine.

Now, Tony was doing the same thing. He had no doubts at this moment of Tony's care for him. All the jealousy he had felt earlier, evaporated. All the coldness he'd felt from the freezing water, thawed. The desire he always felt to maintain control, gone. All because Tony was there, taking care of him, kissing him lovingly, and showing him how he felt.

Tony pulled away, leaving both of them feeling breathless and dreamy, and gently pulled Jethro forward. He quickly leaned in and checked the temperature; it wasn't too hot or too cold, so Tony gently shoved Jethro in and closed the curtain behind him. He smiled with satisfaction as he heard Jethro sigh loudly.

Then Tony quickly peeled off his own cold, damp clothes and stepped in behind Jethro. The older man turned around with a smile and quickly pulled Tony forward into another kiss. Tony hummed with pleasure as he pressed up against the naked, wet man, his arms wrapping around Jethro's lower waist. The warm water was rolling over both their bodies, adding to the heat the men caused in each other. Gibbs no longer felt cold to the bone as they held each other. Soon, Tony pulled back and reached for the bottle of shampoo. He squeezed some into his hand before running it through Jethro's hair. Jethro hummed and closed his eyes in bliss as Tony massaged the lather over his head.

Tony loved the sight of Jethro like this. He took that as a reason to massage Jethro's head for a few more minutes than necessary before rinsing it. Then he reached for the soap and lathered that up before running his hands all up and down Gibbs' body. He washed every part of Jethro, his arms, his chest, his back, his ass, and his legs. When he was done, Jethro felt like a cooked noodle he was so relaxed. Then Tony ran his hand lightly over Gibbs cock, earning a gasp from him.

Tony quickly lathered more soap and gently wrapped his hand around Gibbs' dick. Gibbs moaned, "More Tony," and he didn't need any more encouragement than that. He rubbed up and down Jethro's shaft, earning more soft moans. It didn't take long for Gibbs to become hard.

Then Tony came to his senses, "You sure Jethro?"

Gibbs opened his eyes and looked at Tony. He smiled and nodded, "More."

Tony leaned forward and captured Jethro's lips. As the kiss turned more passionate, Tony started a steady pace on Jethro's dick. Soon, Gibbs was clawing Tony's back, "Faster."

Tony latched on to Jethro's throat as he threw back his head when Tony increased speed and pressure. With his other hand, Tony fingered Jethro's balls. Jethro moaned loudly, "Oh yes." Tony could feel Jethro's hips start to jerk so he increased again. Jethro was moaning and panting as he felt the need to cum start to grow, "Tony. So. Close. Need. More," he panted. He grabbed on to Tony's hair as he picked up speed yet again. Suddenly, Jethro jerked as he climaxed, shooting jets of cum onto Tony's hands and front. His knees were feeling weak as he rode out the intense waves of his climax. Tony held him tight as Jethro slowly came back to reality.

Tony saw now that Jethro was very close to passing out from exhaustion. So he quickly rinsed away the cum and turned off the water. He pulled back the shower curtain and reached for a nearby towel before drying both of them off. Then he helped Gibbs out into the bedroom and picked out a pair of boxers and a Hines t-shirt. He dressed the man then himself and led him to the guest bedroom. Briefly he wondered if Gibbs would be willing to sleep in his old bed, but he didn't think the older man could answer right now if he asked, nor did he feel right just tucking the man in without him really realizing where he was.

Tony pulled back the guest bed covers and eased Jethro down. Jethro quickly lay down and got himself comfortable while Tony walked around the other side and got in. He pulled the covers over them both, making sure Jethro was nice and warm. Then he snuggled up behind the older man and wrapped his arms around him. Jethro held his arms tight and sighed contently, "Goodnight Tony."

Tony sighed as well and closed his eyes as he whispered back, "Goodnight Jethro."

~~~~NCIS~~~~

When Jethro woke up the next morning, he wasn't quite sure where he was. The couch in his living room wasn't this soft and comfortable. He opened his eyes. He was in his guest bed, the one Tony usually slept in. 'Wow.' Jethro thought, 'I must've been more out of it then I thought.' Then he realized Tony wasn't in the bed with him. He vaguely remembered snuggling close to his warm body last night. He stretched and got out of the bed. He listened for noises and found he could hear soft humming coming from downstairs.

Clearly Tony wasn't done being Gibbs' caregiver. When Gibbs looked into the kitchen, he could see Tony, still dressed in PJs and with dishelved hair, cooking a large enough breakfast to feed a small army. Already on the table were two glasses of orange juice, a plate with a loaded stack of pancakes, a large bowl of scrambled eggs, a plate of homefries, and two empty plates that were clearly meant to be filled up with all the various food items.

Gibbs smiled, his stomach growling. He cleared his throat loudly so Tony would hear him over his humming. Tony quickly turned around.

"Hey! Good morning," Tony greeted with a huge smile, "Ya hungry? You better be. I made all this food. Just give me another minute or so and we'll also have bacon." Tony lifted the pan with sizzling bacon in it to prove his point, "Oh! And I was gonna wait 'til I had to go wake you up to start your coffee. _That_ you'll have to do on your own."

"Yah Tony. I'm hungry all right." He went to turn on the coffee maker.

Tony grinned bigger and turned back to flip the bacon as he said, "After yesterday, you better be. If you had a lack of appetite I would know something was wrong. Can't take my boss into work sick now can I? I think that would look bad and Vance doesn't need another reason to dislike me, does he?"

They both laughed in agreement. Then Jethro went to Tony and wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his chin on Tony's shoulder. Tony leaned back into Jethro, clearly welcoming the hug, "Never knew you were this affectionate Jethro."

Gibbs chuckled, "Yah well. Didn't know you could cook 'til recently either."

"Well it definitely makes things more exciting when there's stuff to be learned about the other person."

Gibbs nodded in agreement then kissed the side of Tony's head, grabbed his coffee, and went to sit down at the table. He started loading up his plate as he asked, "Where did all this food come from?"

Tony turned off the stove and came to load the bacon on to another plate, "Well the eggs came from chickens. And the homefries are a form of potato. Ow!"

Jethro lightly smacked Tony's head and smirked, "Smart ass."

Tony laughed, "Okay okay. I went out this morning while you were sleeping. And don't worry. This is the last thing I'm doing to have the upper hand today so please don't break either of my hands."

Jethro knew he was being sarcastic, making a joke, so he laughed. Secretly though he couldn't help but feel kind of sad. He liked being treated like this, like he was special. Of course, he was nor would ever be a submissive guy, but at least now he knew that he could be sometimes with Tony.

They ate breakfast without speaking, but only because they were each too busy plowing food into their mouths to satisfy their ravenous hunger. When they had finished, the only thing left of the meal were crumbs and the bits that were too small to fit on their forks. They each leaned back and sighed, feeling about ready to explode.

Tony let out a loud burp, "Oh. 'Scuse me."

Jethro smirked and let out an even larger one, ignoring the politeness of saying 'excuse me'.

Tony laughed, "You win Bossman! Did you learn to burp like that in the core?"

"Nah. I've always been the master of belching. My dad and I used to have contests over breakfast, and my mom would be the judge of whose were better," Jethro smiled at the memory.

Tony smiled, a little surprised Jethro offered up the fact so easily. They fell into a comfortable silence for a few moments before Tony asked, "So, it's only 09:30. We don't have to be into work until around lunchtime. What do we do until then?"

Jethro recognized the mischievous glint in Tony's eyes and raised an eyebrow, saying teasingly, "Oh. I don't know. I guess we can watch a movie."

Tony's eyes widened but he played along, "Or we could go in your basement. I could watch as you work on your wood." Tony put added emphasis on 'wood', hoping Jethro would get the hint.

Jethro's stomach fluttered. Damn! Where was this side of him coming from? He ran with it anyway. He quickly stood up and stepped forward to catch Tony's lips with his, making the kiss slow, deep, and full of temptation. When Tony hummed, Jethro pulled back a few inches, making Tony open his eyes. Then Tony watched as Jethro leaned in again, all too slowly. When Tony tried to move forward, Jethro leaned back with a taunting smirk.

"You tease," Tony growled.

Jethro winked, "I think I know something better we can do that requires a different kind of wood." Without waiting for a response, Jethro quickly pecked Tony lips then got up and quickly walked into the living room. Tony was only a few steps behind, and, when Gibbs stopped and turned around by the couch, he barely had time to react as Tony pressed up against him and kissed him hungrily.

With a gentle push from Tony, they both fell backwards on to the couch. Tony held himself up so Jethro could lie down all the way before he put nearly all his weight down on him. Their kissing quickly became heated; their tongues wrestled and they panted heavily into each others' mouths. Gibbs' hands were wandering wherever they could go, along Tony's sides, down his back, across his ass. Tony shifted and suddenly both became aware that their hard-ons were rubbing against each other.

Jethro broke the kiss only to flip them over and say, "You took care of me last night. Now it's my turn to take care of you."

Tony moaned in agreement as Gibbs started to remove Tony's boxers. He sat up so it would be easier to pull them off completely. As he looked, he noticed a few scratch marks around the area. Gibbs growled threateningly as he remembered what he'd heard through the phone. "How do you think that silver-haired man will feel when he sees you like this? When he hears you begged me to make you cum?" Smithson had said.

Tony noticed the hesitation and the growl. He sat up a bit and grabbed the side of Jethro's neck, "Hey. Look at me Jethro."

Jethro looked up.

"I'm fine," Tony said forcefully, truthfully, "I'm really fine. Okay?"

Jethro nodded after a moment of searching Tony's eyes. But he couldn't shake the anger and helplessness he felt yet, "It could've been worse. He could've…"

"But he didn't," Tony said forcefully, meaning every word. He grabbed tightly to the sides of Gibbs' head, "He wasn't able to-He never will be. Because of you Jethro. You used that talent of yours of always showing up at exactly the right moment."

"Just barely," Gibbs hated that he'd almost been too slow.

Tony shook his head vehemently, "No. Don't do that to yourself. I'm here. You're here. Smithson is not. You had my six, just as always. You killed the bastard Gibbs. He's lying on a slab being cut open by Ducky as we speak. He's probably telling Palmer about how the shape of Smithson's head reminds him of how man created the word Cranium or something Ducky would say."

Gibbs laughed lightly, feeling slightly better at both the thought of Smithson being sliced and diced and Tony's light-hearted reference to Ducky's uncontrollable mouth.

Tony realized he'd broken through to his lover. He watched as the other man's face went from pissed and lost to centered and smiling slightly. When their eyes met again, Tony leaned forward and kissed the other man gently, trying to convey how grateful he was that Gibbs not only stopped Smithson and saved Tony's ass (literally), but just that the man was there with him, showing a completely different side of himself than Tony was used to. Gibbs relaxed, seeming to have gotten the message. After a moment, Tony pulled back and rested his forehead against Jethro's. "Put your hands on me Jethro," Tony said quietly and huskily.

Suddenly, that flare was renewed in Gibbs and he quickly pressed his lips back to Tony's. Using his mouth, he gently pushed the younger man back down and wrapped his hand around Tony's cock. Tony moaned in response, giving Jethro encouragement. He slowly started to move his hand up and down the length of Tony's cock. He was long and thick and had a thick bush of pubic hair; he was Italian after all. Gibbs found this new feeling rather enticing. He wanted more. He upped his pace and confidence. Again Tony moaned. Then Gibbs rubbed his thumb over the slit at the top, causing Tony to gasp into his mouth. Gibbs shifted his legs slightly so he could hold himself up and use his other hand to fondle Tony's balls.

"Oh Jethro," Tony moaned and jerked his hips slightly.

Gibbs increased his speed yet again and added a twist with his hand. Tony let out a high pitched noise and turned his head, needing to breathe better. Jethro kissed down Tony's neck and chest until he found a taunt nipple. He took it in his mouth and sucked. Tony squealed again and dug his nails into Gibbs' shoulders. Tony's body started shaking as Jethro sped up yet again. Gibbs could feel he was close. He moved to the other nipple as he continued to pump Tony. Then finally, Tony opened his mouth and shouted, "Jethro!" as he came.

Gibbs continued to stroke him as he came down, then he sat up and reached for a tissue to clean them off. He kissed Tony's neck, feeling his speeding pulse, then he relaxed and waited for Tony to recover. When his breathing was almost normal, Gibbs shifted so his still hard cock was rubbing against Tony's again. Using his hand to keep them parallel, he started slowly moving his hips up and down. The friction was already making Tony hard again and he moaned. He kept moving at that pace until he felt Tony was completely hard again. Then Tony started moving his hips too. When Gibbs sped up, Tony moved to match him. Soon they were both gasping and moaning simultaneously. Tony's hands had moved to Jethro's hips and were helping him to stay steady. Their heads were next to each other, breathing in the other's ears. Finally, they were moving uncontrollably as the need quickly approached them.

"Come with me Jethro," Tony moaned as he got close.

Finally, when Jethro gasped "Gonna. Come," they both jerked against each other as they climaxed at the same time, their liquids flowing and mixing together. Gibbs collapsed onto Tony, unable to hold himself up any longer. Tony's arms held Jethro close as they came down from their high together. Soon, when they could both breathe, Tony said, "I think we should get another shower before work."

Jethro chuckled and nodded in agreement and a few minutes later, led the way to the shower.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: do I really need to say it again? lol

~~~~~NCIS~~~~~

At work, Tony was finding hard to concentrate on his paperwork. He could remember nearly every detail on his part of yesterday's events, so that wasn't the problem. The problem was Gibbs, who was kept looking at Tony from across the bullpen. Tony was doing his best to ignore the older man but it was so damn hard. He wanted so badly to go back to Gibbs' house with him and fool around. Hopefully, they wouldn't get called out on another case and they could do just that.

Gibbs knew he was torturing Tony. He could see it in the younger man's body language. He would stare down at his desk or at his computer, completely tense and fidgeting. He tried to keep his laughing to himself but when he saw Tony reach down to his crotch, his eyes darting between Ziva and McGee, he burst out laughing. His three agents looked at him, two with confusion, one with a glare. He used all his self-control to keep his laugh in and looked back to his own computer. After a minute, his computer notified him of an email. He had mastered accessing his email in the recent years but he still couldn't help the furrowed brow as he concentrated on opening it. It was an email from Tony. He lifted one eyebrow and looked up at his Senior Field Agent, who was staring at his computer. He opened the email.

_From Tony DiNozzo to Leroy Jethro Gibbs_

_Message: hey!_

_Hey! Don't laugh at me! It's your fault I'm getting so hard at work! :P_

Gibbs' eyes widened and he felt his cock twitch in response as he responded. Tony waited, trying his best not to look at his boss. If he did, he knew he'd burst out laughing, or he'd attack him and ravage him right there at his desk. After a long minute, his computer dinged.

_From Leroy Jethro Gibbs to Tony DiNozzo_

_Message: Re-hey!_

_I can stop if you would rather get your paperwork done…_

Tony tried not to show a reaction but Gibbs saw his eyes widen as he read. Tony decided two could play at this game.

_From Tony DiNozzo to Leroy Jethro Gibbs_

_Message: Re-hey!_

_Oh no! I'm quite happy with this sort of discomfort. Besides. Now I have an excuse to imagine us doing stuff in the elevator or a storage closet or interrogation, if you catch my drift ;)_

Now it was Gibbs' turn to gasp and shudder. He moved his chair closer to his desk to hide his growing erection.

_From Leroy Jethro Gibbs to Tony DiNozzo_

_Message: Re-hey!_

_Holy shit Tony! Now we're both gonna have to deal with discomfort all day._

Just as Gibbs pressed send, his cell phone rang. He groaned, hoping it wasn't a call out into the field. He looked at the screen. Vance. He opened it, "What can I do for ya Leon?"

"Gibbs. I've got an issue up in MTAC…"

"I'll be right up." He hung up. He saw Tony frowning at him. Knowing how he felt, he winked before he made sure his dick wasn't showing and got up to head to MTAC. With Gibbs gone, Tony took a deep breath and focused his thoughts on his paperwork. He had gotten pretty far when he heard Ziva's voice.

"Done," she declared as she leaned back in her chair.

Tony looked up, "No way! How are you done already?"

"Yah Ziva," McGee added, not looking up from typing, "I'm only about halfway."

Ziva smirked, "Well I have plans with Abby tonight and I wanted to get it done."

Tony immediately took the bait, "OO what are you girls doing? Sleepover? Giving each other massages? Naked wrestling?"

Ziva snorted and rolled her eyes, "You're a pig Tony."

Tony smiled widely, "Of course I am! Now, give me a hint."

Ziva smirked and leaned forward, "Wouldn't you like to know? It is going to be hott."

Tony leaned forward too, "How hott?"

"Oh," Ziva tisked, "Extremely."

McGee snorted, "They're going dancing."

Ziva and Tony turned to frown at McGee. "Awh! McKilljoy. You ruined my fun of imagining Ziva and Abby doing hott, lesbo-erotic stuff," as Tony leaned back, pretending to imagine that scene, he was hit in the face by a paperwad from Ziva. He pretended that it hurt before he grabbed some paper and threw some wads of his own back. For a few minutes, they commenced in a paperwad war until Ziva's phone rang.

"Hello?" Tony paused from throwing a wad as she answered. "Hey Abby. Yah I'm on my way. Tony and I just have to clean up our mess… see you in a few." She hung up and glared at Tony, "Now I'm late for Abby. You're gonna help clean this up right?"

Tony frowned, "You started it. You clean it up." She rolled her eyes but stooped down to pick up the wads. Tony threw one last wad at her before leaning down to pick up the ones around his desk. A few minutes later, Ziva was waving goodbye to Tony and McGee and then she was gone.

As soon as the elevators were closed, McGee spoke, "She talked about you all night."

Tony whipped his head towards the younger man so fast his neck cracked, "What?"

McGee turned his chair so he could face Tony, "I pretended to be asleep on the couch as they had girl talk. It was sickening."

Tony laughed a bit but went back to the first thing McGee said, "What do you mean Ziva talked about me all night?"

"She kept asking if Abby knew anything about your love life recently and if Abby thought she had a shot with you. Then they started drinking shots, and they went on and on about how good-looking you are. Gibbs and me too but mostly you."

Tony felt kind of awkward inside and, under McGee's stare, tried to shrug it off, "Oh. Well. They were drunk McGee. Anyone could see you're a good-looking guy too."

McGee furrowed his brow and looked around. No one had heard Tony compliment him. He smiled but then scooted forward until he was next to Tony at his desk. Tony looked up confused, "What?"

"What's going on with you and Gibbs. And don't tell me 'nothing'. I heard what Smithson said yesterday," his expression was curious yet open. Tony looked for a moment to see if he should lie or not. Tim was one of his closest friends, no matter how much Tony made fun of him or got on his nerves. He knew he'd feel bad if he lied to him about something so important. When he sees that McGee just wanted to know the truth, he takes a deep breath. "It's kind of complicated," Tony started, hoping that would be enough.

"Tony…"

He sighed, "We like each other, ya happy?"

McGee smiled a bit but motioned with his hand for Tony to continue.

Tony sighed, "The other day, after Gibbs and I interviewed Smithson, after Smithson put the moves on me, I found out that that was why Gibbs was like a ticking time bomb. Remember?" McGee nodded. Tony went on, "When I went to confront him in the elevator, he told me he liked me and was crazy jealous when Smithson flirted. I told him I liked him back. He kissed me. I kissed him back. Went home with him later. I didn't know Smithson realized that Gibbs was jealous until he made that threat when he had us… How much do you remember?"

"Everything up until he knocked me out. I woke up when you called my name but I heard him coming so I figured I'd play dead."

"Like in Somalia?"

McGee smiled, "Yah."

"Okay. Then what?"

"Well my phone was in my back pocket so when I heard him go at you, I tried calling someone. Luckily, it was Gibbs."

"That's how he knew what happened. Way to go McGee! You saved both our asses then," Tony smiled his thanks.

"What happened after Ziva helped me out?"

Tony leaned back a bit and tried not to show how scared he was just by the memory of the previous day, "Jethro started to untie me but Smithson came back and came at him. Jethro tried to fight him off but they both fell through the floor. I untied my feet and dove in after them. Jethro was… they were both in the water. Smithson was dead and Jethro was just… sinking. I pulled him out and saw he was breathing so I brought him out to the ambulance. Took him home afterwards."

Tony knew Gibbs wouldn't be comfortable with McGee knowing exactly how Tony took care of him after they got home, nor did he really want McGee to know either. That was a private moment between them and them alone. He smiled at the memory.

Then he saw that McGee was looking at him with a knowing smile on his face, "You're in love with him."

Tony jolted a bit and looked away, "What? No. I – No."

McGee smirked, "Yes Tony. You are. I can tell in the way you talk about him. It's written all over your face."

Thankfully at that moment, a voice called from behind them, "Hey! Are you two done yet?" As McGee quickly shot back to his desk, Gibbs walked back into the bullpen grumbling, "Stupid newbie messed up his mission. Always have to fix other people's messes."

Tony still looked flustered but tried his best to hide it. Gibbs noticed this different kind of tension in his and pulled his email back up. Tony jumped when his computer dinged again.

_From Leroy Jethro Gibbs to Tony DiNozzo_

_Message: What's up?_

_What's wrong?_

Tony shared a look with Gibbs then responded.

_From Tony DiNozzo to Leroy Jethro Gibbs_

_Message: Re-What's up?_

_I'll tell you when we get home. Unless you don't want me over tonight?_

Tony watched as Jethro read his message. Then the older man looked up and nodded at Tony, saying all he had to in just a look. Then he turned back to his computer to do his own reports.

Tony had no idea what exactly he was going to say to Jethro. He didn't think it was a good idea to tell him about what McGee said about Tony being in love with Gibbs. It was too soon. And Tony didn't even know if that was true. Sure, he thought the world of Jethro, respected him greatly and trusted him with his life. He would also protect Jethro with his life. They'd been through a lot both separately and together and they'd always been there for each other. Out of everyone he knew, he trusted Jethro most. And being with Jethro made Tony extremely happy. But did that translate to love? Tony wasn't sure… No, he definitely couldn't talk about that with his lover yet. So then what could he say? Could he tell Jethro about what McGee told him about Ziva? There had been rumors circling about him and Ziva since she showed up after Kate died. He knew Gibbs had heard them, even suspected they were true. But the only co-worker Tony had ever been interested in (besides Jethro of course) was EJ Barrett, and that was a disaster in the end. Not that Ziva wasn't attractive; she was damn hott in fact. Anyone could see that, and Tony didn't feel bad admitting it because, even though Ziva was very sexy, he had none of those feelings for her. Hmm. He would have to confront her about her feelings. Eventually. Now, he had Jethro to focus on.

But what if Ziva made a move on him while they were dating? Abby knew. Timmy knew. Ducky must know even if Jethro hadn't updated him on their togetherness yet. The director didn't need to know for obvious reasons. He could tell Palmer; the guy was a friend and probably would pick up on it, but Tony didn't see why he needed to tell him yet. Crap, that meant Ziva was the only one who didn't have any idea about him and Gibbs. Tony's stomach churned with guilt at that thought. This little dysfunctional family didn't keep secrets from each other. But how could he tell Ziva about Jethro if she had feelings for him? Damn it. He needed to ask Jethro. That's what they'd talk about later.

With his mind made up, Tony went to work finishing his paperwork.

~~~~NCIS~~~~

"So what was going on with you and McGee when I walked in?" Jethro asked finally.

Tony had been there for nearly an hour now, sitting on the basement steps while Jethro worked on some kind of wood project. Jethro could see Tony needed some time to gather his thoughts, so he handed a jar of bourbon to the younger man and went back to work. Tony sat in silence trying to think about what he would say exactly and knew Gibbs would run out of patience sooner rather than later. So when the older man finally gave up waiting, he came to sit next to Tony on the stairs, who leaned against him without even thinking twice about it.

"McGee and I were talking about the case and all. And…" Tony nervously trailed off. Jethro shrugged his shoulder gently against his partner, encouraging him to continue. Tony smiled at the gesture, then went on, "He asked about us."

Again Jethro waited. When Tony didn't continue, he spoke, "I figured he would."

Tony looked up at him, "Huh?"

"He called me when Smithson was…" Gibbs had to stop and take a deep breath to force the anger down, "I could hear everything so it only makes sense McGee did too."

Tony nodded and rested his head back down, "Yah he told me. He said he heard Smithson taunting me with you which is why he asked. Anyway, so I told him," Again Tony looked up at Jethro, this time with nervousness as if he was expecting Jethro to be mad, "Do you mind?"

Jethro shook his head, "He's a member of the team and our friend. He deserves to know. I'm glad you didn't lie to him. We don't keep secrets from each other."

Tony smiled a bit and nodded, "That's what I think too. But there's a problem… I don't think we should tell Ziva."

"Everyone else knows…"

"I know. But see that's the other thing we were talking about."

"What?"

Tony took a deep breath again, "She has feelings for me Jethro. McGee said she was talking about me all night with Abby."

Jethro was stunned. He'd heard the rumors of course. At the very beginning he even suspected they were true, but he knew Tony wouldn't keep that from him. Plus, besides the normal amount of flirting he did with every female, he didn't give Ziva any special treatment. Same went for her. How did he not pick up on that? "She… what?" he blurted.

Tony suddenly stood up and started to pace, "I know! It's crazy! I mean, part of me is curious about her side of this and the other part is really uncomfortable with it. Like why? Why did she have to do that? She must've known McGee was faking sleeping and would tell me. He's my bro, ya know? Of course he would tell me. Oh! And not to mention he was clearly jealous that they were talking about me like that, and he totally deserves more than he gets in that sense. Now I have to do that damage control somehow. But what if Ziva tries something? I can't lie to her, right? But I can't hurt her either."

Seeing Tony get all worked up, Jethro jumped up too and grabbed on to Tony, forcing him to stop pacing and look at him. He looked sad and scared. Gibbs knew how much the team meant to Tony. Abby, Ziva, Tim, Ducky, himself, and even Palmer really were Tony's family, the one he'd never had with his own father even after the two DiNozzos sort of talked. He could understand why Tony was so worried about this. He didn't want anything to mess up what they had. And Gibbs had to admit, he didn't want it to get messed up either.

"Tell me what I should do Jethro," Tony whined and leaned forward until he was against the older man. Jethro smiled despite his lover's misery as he wrapped his arms around him. For a minute, Tony nuzzled into his neck and breathed the scent that was Jethro. Old Spice and sawdust. But mostly sawdust. He felt himself grow calmer as he hugged the older man. Finally he felt normal again and he asked quietly, "Any suggestions?"

Jethro giggled but answered seriously, "We don't have to tell Ziva yet. Take a while to think about it. Wait 'til she says something or figures it out herself. Or if she makes a pass at you. If that happens, I would say you definitely need to tell her."

Tony giggled at the apparent jealousy in the other man's voice, "Oh? And what would I say exactly?"

Jethro played along, "That you're with an incredibly sexy, handsome, and talented man who can handle a gun extremely well."

Tony laughed as he felt his heart speed up and cock jerk. He pulled back a bit and smirked at Jethro as he teased, "You are pretty sexy, handsome, and talented for an old man."

Gibbs growled and gently smacked the back of Tony's head, "Old man huh? Well let's just see you keep up with this old man up to the shower."

Before Tony could absorb what he said, Jethro ran away and up the stairs, laughing along the way. Tony laughed and shook his head before taking off after his lover.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: blah blah blah

Warning: male-on-male sexy-time is included. Leave now or forever hold your peace lol

~~~~NCIS~~~~

A few days later, they had gotten and solved yet another case. This time, no one got hurt or was even close to getting hurt. Just a simple case and done. Tony was at Gibbs' house yet again; he hadn't even been in his own apartment for more than an hour or two over the past few days. He knew he should go home eventually, make sure they knew he was still a tenant there so they didn't call some storage facility to come take all his stuff. For now, though he was content just laying around Gibbs' house with him.

They were taking it slow. Well slow for the two of them since usually they both would just fall into bed with someone. They hadn't done more than get each other off. Tonight, however, Tony planned to change that. He wanted to taste Jethro and have Jethro taste him. Of course, in truth, he wanted the man to fuck his ass like there's no tomorrow, but he'd hold off until he was sure the older man was ready and willing. Sometimes Tony forgot that he was the only one with experience with men; Jethro was always so good and willing when it came to that stuff. But Tony was fine being the one with more experience for once.

At that moment, they were watching some old movie that even Tony had never seen on Jethro's ancient TV. Tony had his head in Gibbs' lap and was laying stretched out on his side. Gibbs was petting Tony's hair with one hand and resting the other on his side.

"Are you always like this when you're with someone Jethro?" Tony asked with a content sigh.

"Like what?"

Tony shifted in order to look up at the man, "Like this. My head's in your lap; you're petting my hair and sitting still. Not that I'm complaining of course."

Jethro smirked, "Then why don't you just shut your trap and enjoy it DiNozzo?"

Tony smiled at the teasing light in Jethro's eyes, "True. But you know I can't control my mouth."

With a chuckle, Gibbs reached over and pressed a button on the remote, "I think I know of something better you can do with your mouth."

Tony raised one eyebrow but didn't speak, just smiled, leaned up, and took Jethro's mouth with his. It didn't take long for the kissing to turn heated and passionate. Soon, both men were feeling the heat spread throughout their bodies, making their clothes seem unnecessary. Tony reached his fingers under Gibbs' shirt and gently clawed at the skin he found there. Jethro gasped into Tony's mouth and grabbed tighter on to his hair. Tony pulled Gibbs' shirt over his head and tossed it off to the side before running his hands over Jethro's torso. Jethro quickly did the same with Tony's shirt. As he pressed his lips back to Tony's, he kneeled and used his body to gently press Tony backwards. Only when Tony's back was against the couch did he remember what he really wanted to do tonight.

He pressed his hands against Jethro's chest and gasped, "Wait! Wait," into Jethro's mouth. The older man growled as he leaned back. Before he could ask, Tony spoke, gently yet huskily, "I want us to suck each other off Jethro. Please?"

At first, Gibbs wanted to smack Tony for even asking the question. Then he saw the concern in the other man's eyes and he realized why Tony asked. He himself had never been with another man before. He had never taken another dick into his mouth before. Tony clearly just wanted to make sure Jethro was okay swimming in uncharted waters. He smiled at the other man's concern and nodded, unable to say anything else. Tony smiled back before he recaptured Jethro's lips. Jethro relaxed once again on top of Tony and jerked their hard cocks together in the process, making each of them moan. Tony hands latched onto Gibbs' ass and pressed him down farther. Then, with a suddenness Gibbs didn't expect, Tony rolled them over so he was on top now. He kissed Jethro for a few more moments before he pulled away. He reached for Jethro's pants button as he growled, "Me first."

Seeing the eagerness and possessiveness in Tony's eyes, Jethro complied without a second thought. He watched with rapped attention as Tony pulled his pants and boxers down and off. Then he quickly got rid of his own pants and layed back down on top. He kissed Jethro until he felt the man's heart slow just a tad, then he ran his lips down Jethro's neck and torso. Just as he got to the man's pelvis, he looked up, making sure he still had permission. Jethro nodded rapidly, looking hungrily at Tony. Tony smirked and leaned closer. He flicked out his tongue and quickly licked Jethro's hard cock. Jethro's breath caught as he waited for more. But Tony wanted the other man to focus on nothing but the feeling of what he was about to do. He leaned over and grabbed for the tie he had been wearing earlier. When Jethro saw what it was, his eyes widened.

"Don't worry Jeth," Tony's voice was low and deep, "This is for your benefit. Trust me."

Without any hesitation, trusting Tony completely, he nodded and closed his eyes as Tony blindfolded him.

"No peeking. Okay?"

"Mmhmm," was all Gibbs could say. His heart was racing, but he felt incredibly turned on by this.

"Just focus on how this feels," Tony spoke like those people on those relaxation tapes Shannon used to listen to. Then Gibbs jolted as he felt Tony lick him again. Smiling with victory, Tony licked him again then swirled his tongue around the tip. Jethro gasped then waited as Tony paused. He was about to tell him to do something when he suddenly became completely encompassed by Tony's mouth. He let out a surprised squeak of pleasure and reached blindly for Tony's hair.

Tony loved the taste of Jethro; it was the best thing he'd ever tasted. And watching Jethro's reaction nearly sent Tony over the edge right then. He reached down and squeezed the base of his cock, and he started moving his head up and down. He brought his lips to the tip of Jethro's cock before slowly going back down. Jethro had to use all his self-control to not force Tony's head faster and lower, and he pulled Tony's hair tightly. Tony kept going at his pace, wanting this to last for a long time. Then when Jethro started to pant, "More. Tony. Faster." He picked up his pace. He rapidly ran his lips over Jethro, taking him deeper with every pump. When Tony's hand made contact with Jethro's balls however, he finally lost control and started moving Tony's head faster and deeper over him.

Tony allowed control to go to Gibbs, loving the moans and gasps coming from the man. Finally, Tony could feel Jethro tense and his balls were throbbing. Without any help from Jethro at all, Tony suddenly forced Jethro's cock as deep as it could go and moved his tongue around the underside of his cock. Jethro's hips jerked uncontrollably as he came into Tony's throat and shouted, "Tony!"

Tony swallowed as much as he could before he needed to pull back. Jethro moaned softly as the cold air hit his wet dick. Tony caught his breath before quickly lapping up the rest of Jethro's cum. "You taste so good," Tony hummed as he licked. Then he reached up and removed the blindfold, smiling when Jethro's eyes focused on him. Jethro grabbed his neck and pulled him forward until their lips met again. Tasting himself on Tony's mouth chased away any other doubts he might've been having about doing this. The incredible pleasure he had felt was enough to convince him that he wanted to bring Tony that pleasure too. So now, it was his turn to flip them over and be on top. Tony's heart kicked up and Jethro kissed lower and lower, then on one thigh, then the other. "Jethro. You don't have to if you don't want to."

Jethro growled and put his hand over Tony's mouth. He kept it there as he tested the waters. He tentatively flicked his tongue across Tony's tip. When the man jerked and moaned against Jethro's hand, the hesitancy vanished, and he wrapped his lips around Tony's cockhead. Tony squealed against the hand on his mouth, but made no effort to move it, just grabbed on to Jethro's hair and shoulder. Swirling the taste of Tony's precum around his mouth ignited Jethro's need to taste more, and he set a quick pace. Immediately, Tony was shaking from trying not to buck into Jethro and moaning constantly. Jethro knew he was close and worked his tongue around as he moved up and down. Finally, Tony couldn't control himself anymore and he started bucking. Jethro pushed him down with his other hand and impaled himself on Tony's dick. Tony squealed and dug his nails into Jethro as he tensed up. He wanted to hold himself off but he opened his eyes and looked at Jethro. The older man's eyes were filled with hunger and pleasure. As Tony's green eyes met Jethro's blue ones, he couldn't hold back and he shot his load down Jethro's throat.

Jethro, loving the taste of pure Tony, stayed until Tony was empty and growing soft. Then he slowly pulled his mouth off Tony's cock and leaned over the younger man, "I'll let go of your mouth as long as you agree not to talk," Jethro teased. Tony's eyes smiled as he nodded. Jethro removed his hand and replaced it with his mouth. Their tastes combined as they tongue-wrestled for a few minutes. Then Jethro let go, needing to catch his breath, and shifted so he was on his side, stuck between Tony's body and the back of the couch.

Tony hummed and snuggled closer to Jethro. He closed his eyes and sighed, "I didn't know you cuddled either Jethro."

Jethro chuckled, "I thought I said no talking."

Tony chuckled and rolled his eyes. Then Jethro and Tony sighed contently and almost simultaneously fell asleep.

~~~~NCIS~~~~

"Oh no," Tim groaned from his desk.

Tony and Ziva looked over. "What's wrong Probie?" Tony asked.

"Our dead guy, Petty Officer Stover," McGee paused and glared at his computer, hoping that the information he found there would change.

"What about him McGee?" Ziva asked impatiently.

The youngest male agent looked up with dread written all over his face, "He's from Stillwater."

All three agents shared the same look, thinking the same thing: this was not going to be a pleasant experience, Gibbs would be a grouch as soon as he found out they'd have to go to his hometown.

"That is not good," Ziva groaned as she ran a hand down her face.

"What's not good?" Gibbs asked as he came into the bullpen holding a new cup of steaming hot coffee.

Ziva shot up and looked to Tony for help. Tony saved her, "We found out where Petty Officer Stover is from Boss." His questioning glare turned to Tony. "He's from Stillwater Gibbs," Tony said gently.

Tony saw the quick flash of dread pass through Gibbs' eyes before he nodded curtly, all business as he turned to his desk and said, "Gear up then. Tony, gas the car." He tossed the keys to Tony, who caught them expertly. As Tony gathered his gear and hurried to get the car, Gibbs went to tell Vance where they'd be going.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: lather, rinse, repeat!

~~~~NCIS~~~~

As Tony sat in the front passenger seat, he tried not to lose the contents of his stomach as Gibbs speeded and weaved through traffic. After all these years, you'd think he'd be used to Gibbs' maniac driving. At least he wasn't as bad as Ziva. Usually. Today, Tony knew Gibbs was letting out his frustrations of going to Stillwater before he even got there. As much as he liked Gibbs' father, he knew the older Gibbs pissed his son off to no end, and Tony definitely did not blame him; he understood completely. So when Gibbs careened around a turn and Tony would've swore he felt at least one tire leave the ground, he pushed the need to barf away and kept his mouth shut. McGee and Ziva, who were in the backseat, kept quiet too. None of the usual banter or conversation occurred as they all stuck out Gibbs' driving.

Gibbs wasn't just thinking about his frustrating at his father, he was also thinking about Tony. Tony and his father. He didn't know if he could or should tell his father about Tony. What if Tony said something? What if his father freaked out? What if Jack accidentally said something in front of Ziva? Gibbs knew shit was about to go down and he was not looking forward to it.

When they finally pulled up to the older Gibbs' shop, Gibbs hopped out of the car, slamming the door shut behind him. Ziva followed next, unfazed by the Bossman's driving. Tony and Tim followed more slowly, both breathing deeply and trying not to throw up. To put off going in the shop a little longer, Gibbs helped the three younger agents get the gear out of the trunk. Gibbs groaned internally as he led the way into his father's shop. Tony was close behind, ready to deflect Jack's attention if Jethro seemed ready to lash out.

"Leroy!" Jackson Gibbs looked up from the counter with a happily surprised smile, "And your team! What brings you here?"

"Work," Gibbs said simply.

Jack nodded and turned his gaze to Tony, "Anthony my boy! It's good to see you again. Hello McGee. And gorgeous Ziva. How are all of you? You look a little sick you two."

Tony was only just starting to regain his equilibrium but he smiled and answered, "Jethro was driving."

Jackson laughed, "Say no more. I know how my son drives. You know Leroy; you should really slow down before you kill someone."

Jethro's jaw clenched so Tony quickly jumped in, "Is there somewhere we could set up our gear Jack? We need to get started but we need a headquarters first."

"Oh sure! You can clear off that table right there and set up like last time y'all were here. Where's that beautiful Goth girl? Abby! She couldn't come?"

"She had another case that needed attention, but she sends her love and said to give you a hug for her," Ziva smiled as she placed the last of her gear on the now cleared table.

As Jackson made a big show of hugging Ziva, both for Ziva and for Abby, Tony leaned closer to his even-more-silent-than-usual boss, "You okay Jethro?"

Gibbs' eyes met his and for a quick moment, the emotionless mask was lifted. Tony could see how much his lover really didn't want to be here. Tony smiled sympathetically and looked back at Ziva and McGee. When he saw they were talking animatedly with Jack, he turned back and whispered huskily, "I bet I can make you feel better later."

Jethro smiled a bit and nodded before he jolted and seemed to remember where he was. He quickly put his mask back on and turned to the rest of the group, "Ziva. Help Tony set up the computers. McGee. You're with me."

Ziva and McGee froze in their conversation before jumping to follow Gibbs' orders. McGee quickly grabbed his bag with his notes in it and followed as Gibbs left abruptly. All three of them watched him leave.

"You know sometimes I wonder if I forgot to teach him manners when he was growing up," Jackson said shaking his head, "He like that all the time?"

Tony, who was still wondering what had just happened, couldn't answer as he was too preoccupied watching the door.

"Usually he is," Ziva answered, "But we have all gotten used to him."

As Jack continued to ask about his son, Tony tried to focus on setting up the laptops but kept thinking about Jethro. Why had he closed up so quickly and stormed out? Did Tony do something wrong?

~~~~NCIS~~~~

Gibbs felt guilty for leaving Tony like he did. But he forced himself to focus on his job. They had to interview Petty Officer Stover's family, friends, and enemies if he had any that were here in Stillwater. Since they had hit a dead end with his fellow marines, Gibbs hoped the killer was here or that someone would give them a hint as to who the killer was.

McGee had given him the address of Stover's parents, their first location, and then chosen to stay silent. Even he was sensing Gibbs' inner ticking time bomb, and without Tony to deflect and ease Gibbs' feelings, McGee decided he didn't want to be the one to set Gibbs off. When they arrived at the parents' house, Gibbs hoped this would be over soon.

Thankfully, the parents weren't too emotional when Gibbs broke them the news. They had nothing but good things to say about their son Jeoffery. They didn't know who would have the urge to kill their only child. Gibbs gave them his condolences and his card in case they thought of anything that might help them, then led the way to their next location. Gibbs had gotten through three interviews before he was pulled over by his old tormentor Ed. When the old cop, came to the window, Gibbs smirked and said, "I expected you to pull me over sooner Ed. Losin' your touch?"

Ed glared, "No Leroy. I'm not. I just got word that you were here, lookin after another dead Marine. Who was it this time?"

"Jeoffery Stover."

"Right I remember him. Good, quiet boy. Never got into no trouble. Although there was another kid, Brian Haumpton I believe his name was. He was talkin all over town 'bout how Jeff stole his girl, Lydia Morray. That was years ago though," Ed leaned closer, "You know Leroy, if you're gonna come into my town, you really should call ahead."

"Didn't think I needed to Ed. Just doing interviews."

"Right. You need my help, you just call."

Gibbs nodded then pulled away as soon as Ed was out of the way to head back to the shop.

"You, Tony, and Ziva find this Brian Haumpton and Lydia Morray," he ordered as he pulled along the curb.

"You got it Boss," McGee quickly got out and headed inside. Gibbs stayed behind and rested his forehead on the steering wheel. It drained him both physically and emotionally whenever he was reminded of this place, his childhood. He looked up and at the store he had first seen Shannon. She was so beautiful he wondered how he'd never seen her before. He sighed. If he never came back to Stillwater, it wouldn't be too soon. He put his forehead back on the wheel again and attempted to calm his emotions. But before he had a chance to fully collect himself and get out, the passenger door opened. He didn't need to look over to know it was Tony. "Not now Tony," Gibbs grumbled.

Tony sighed, "No one's looking Jethro. McGee is distracting Ziva and your dad so I could sneak away. We could drive somewhere; we're gonna need to refuel soon. You know, foodwise. It's already nearly 18:00. Please?"

Jethro knew Tony was trying to distract him, make him feel better like any lover would. Which only served to piss Gibbs off more; he didn't deserve a guy like Tony. Why did he care so much? "We have a job to do DiNozzo. If you want to slack on the job, go ahead," he quickly got out of the car and left a gaping Tony behind.

He got to work, pressuring his agents into finding a suspect. McGee was looking further into Stover while Ziva was looking for Haumpton and Morray. A few minutes passed before Tony came in. He completely ignored Jethro's existence, refusing to even look in his direction. Gibbs had thought he would feel better if Tony was too mad to risk them being found out, to receive the response from Tony that he deserved. But he didn't; he would look to Tony, expecting to share one of those talking-without-saying-anything looks and he wouldn't get one. Lost. That was one way to describe how he felt. Damn it! He'd screwed up. But Tony would get over it soon, right?

~~~~NCIS~~~~

Tony woke up in unfamiliar surroundings. He almost forgot where he was but then he remembered late last night. He, Ziva, and McGee were drooping like dehydrating flowers; they were exhausted. They'd had a long day with the interviews, Jackson verses Jethro, more interviews, a pissy Jethro, trying to find Haumpton and Morray, and finally with Abby constantly calling or texting with questions. Tony had refused to pay any attention what-so-ever to Jethro; he was too pissed at the older man.

He knew he shouldn't be; he knew what Gibbs was like, how he would willingly give someone a verbal or physical beat down just so he wouldn't have to show any other emotions. But somehow, Tony had hoped things would be different now that they were … together? Could you call them together? There was definitely something happening between him and Gibbs, something strong, but they'd never discussed it after that day in the elevator. Tony knew he shouldn't be mad at Gibbs for trying to hide them either. And he really wasn't; he understood that they had to be careful in Gibbs' hometown and in front of Ziva. But Jackson was different. He was Gibbs' father for Pete's sake. Tony thought he had a right to know his only son was dating another man, dating Tony. Tony felt he deserved better too, to be let in to this part of Gibbs' personal life now that they were… something. Was that really too much to ask? It made him feel kind of dirty. And like Jethro was ashamed. Not necessarily of him, even though he did feel like that, but maybe just of being with a man in general. Tony knew he would have to talk to Jethro, but he didn't want to give his boss another excuse to tell him he was slacking off.

Finally, when it got to the point that Ziva had actually fallen asleep while still standing up, Gibbs gave them permission to stop. Tony stomach pinched, painfully reminding him he hadn't eaten for over 15 hours. He'd heard McGee's stomach growling for hours now as well. Jackson had kindly offered to give them food from his shop but Jethro had refused, saying that they'd find answers faster if they were hungry. Sometimes Tony swore Jethro just liked making them as miserable as possible. Jackson could see his son meant serious business so he didn't push it. He did, however, push Jethro to let them all stay at his house.

Of course Jethro tried to get out of it, and if it weren't for Tony's anger towards Gibbs, he'd show his understanding by telling Jackson they'd all be more comfortable in the nearest hotel, but he didn't. He deliberately stood up and smiled widely at Jack, "We would LOVE to stay in your house Jack. Of course, if the Bossman," he pointed to Gibbs without looking at him, "wants to go to a hotel, I think he could make due on his own. Right Ziva, McGee?"

At the mention of her name, Ziva quickly jolted awake, "Umm sure." She offered without clearly knowing what she was agreeing to. McGee looked from Tony to Jack to Gibbs. The latter was throwing eye daggers at Tony, who was still not looking at him.

Jackson just smiled widely and said proudly, "See Leroy? Your boy knows how to accept hospitality. Come on you three, I'll show you to your rooms." Jackson had two spare rooms as well as sofas downstairs. Ziva didn't even make it upstairs; she just chose the nearest couch and collapsed on to it, snoring within seconds. Tony giggled at the former-assassin; he'd tease her later. So Tony took one spare room and McGee took the other. Briefly Tony had wondered where Jethro would sleep and wanted to offer to share the room. But of course, Jethro would refuse. Tony scowled and thought 'He can find his own place to sleep.' He stripped down to his boxers, climbed under the covers, and fell asleep within minutes.

Now that he was awake, he wished that Jethro had come in and slept next to him. But as he suddenly got a whiff of something cooking, he pushed the thought aside and quickly got dressed before rushing to the bathroom. Finally he rushed downstairs, knocking loudly on McGee's door as he passed it, and into the kitchen. Standing in front of the stove was Jack. Tony inhaled, the hunger from yesterday flaring up with a vengeance, "Yum Jack. What are you cooking? It smells delicious. Is there enough to share?"

Jack laughed without looking over his shoulder but before he could answer another voice came from off to his left, "Look over here DiNozzo."

Tony looked and recognized the voice simultaneously, so when he saw Jethro sitting at the table with a newspaper in his hands, he mentally kicked himself for giving the man the attention. He still wanted to punish the man for yelling at him for no reason. Thankfully, Jack speaking saved him from saying anything, "Dig in! Leroy said you'd wake up as soon as you smelled food. Do you think McGee and Ziva will wake up soon?"

Tony licked his lips as he moved to the table when he heard "dig in". He sat down and immediately started eating ravenously. Both Gibbs looked at him, with the same mildly shocked expressions. Tony was too busy eating to notice.

"Slow down Tony. You'll hurt yourself," Jethro said quietly, causing Tony to freeze mid-chew and look up at him. He was looking slightly amused but there was something else that Tony wasn't quite sure how to label. Then Tony looked back down and remembered Jack asked him a question.

"Umm Ziva isn't up yet? Usually our little ninja is up and about before me and probably even you, Gibbs. I knocked on McGee's door pretty loudly so he should be down soon."

Jackson had seen the exchanged look between his son and Tony and decided for once to keep his mouth shut. Instead he turned back to the stove. Tony went back to practically inhaling the food. When he was finished he sighed contently and pushed away from the table a bit, "Thanks for the breakfast. It was delicious."

"Have you had enough? You've got a long day ahead of you, had a long day yesterday. Who knows when you'll eat next?" Tony sneaked a look at Gibbs and saw him stiffen at his father's exaggerated attitude. Suddenly, he didn't care how mad he was with the older man, he hated seeing him like that.

"Well ya know Jack, we did have a job to do. And besides, I wouldn't have wanted to eat so soon after nearly losing my stomach contents all over the inside of the company car," Tony chuckled, "That wouldn't have been pleasant I assure you, and I wouldn't want to have thrown up in your shop or anything. That would have been really embarrassing." As Jack and Tony continued to talk, Tony felt Gibbs staring at him. Gibbs was shocked; Tony, who was furious with him, had stood up for him. Again. He wanted to thank him, but he didn't-couldn't in front of his father.

Just then, McGee and Ziva came in to the kitchen. Both of their nostrils were flared and they were looking at Jack with hungry eyes.

"Don't worry you two," Jackson reassured, "Yours are coming right up."

When Jack handed them their plates, they both smiled their gratitude and dug in, eating almost as ravenously as Tony. The sight actually made Gibbs feel a little pang of guilt; he knew better than to deny his agents food. He was lucky they hadn't passed out like he knew Abby did when she didn't eat. He told himself, he wouldn't do that again today. Just as Ziva and McGee were handing their plates to his father, Gibbs' phone rang. It was Abby.

"Hey Abs."

"Good morning Gibbs," she said perkily, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yah Abby. Thanks. Did you call for a reason?"

She chuckled at him and said, "Of course! I found her!"

Gibbs brow furrowed, "Who?"

"Lydia Morray! McGee asked me to continue the search when he finally went to bed. You know Gibbs, it's scientifically proven that the lack of sleep and food makes the brain function slower. AND it can kill people. Experiments proved that if a person doesn't sleep or eat, they start losing control of their brain; they hallucinate, get shaky, fade in and out of consciousness… I better not hear that you won't feed them again. It only hurts their work when they're denied the fundamental keys to survival. Got it Gibbs?"

Gibbs sighed, "Yah. Okay."

"Good boy. Anyway, would you like to know where Lydia is?"

"No Abby. I thought I would just sniff out a trail," he smiled even though his voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Harr Harr Gibbs. Although, I wouldn't be completely surprised if you could actually follow someone's scent. Does Tony have a scent?" she asked innocently.

Gibbs, who had been sipping his coffee, started choking. Tony looked at him with caution, ready to prevent him from choking to death if need be.

"Okay okay. I don't need to know! She works at a bar called … Cactus Juice. It's in Wilkes-Barre; I'll send you guys the address. But do you know why it was so hard to find her Gibbs?"

"No."

"Of course not otherwise you would've said something about it. I mean you don't normally fill everyone in about everything but I'm sure that-"

"Abby…"

"Sorry Gibbs. The reason we couldn't find her is because Lydia Morray doesn't exist anymore. She had her name legally changed. Now her name is Corey Devero. Don't ask me how I found her exactly because it was a complicated process. I can't find anything about why she would change her name, but maybe McGee will have more luck."

"Thanks Abby. Get yourself a Caf-Pow on me."

"YAY! Thank you Gibbs! I was just getting to the end of this one," as if to prove her point, she started sucking on the straw. Gibbs could hear the empty cup, slurping noise. He laughed a bit before closing the phone.

"Abby found Morray."

"Really?" Tim looked interested, "How? I tried everything I could think of to find her."

"Yah well. You weren't completely up to the task were you McGee?" Gibbs growled, his guilt showing, "If any of you get hungry today, eat."

With that, Gibbs went to finish getting ready for the day. Tony, Ziva, and Tim were staring after their boss with open mouths.

"That's probably as close as you're gonna get to an apology," Jack spoke, somewhat proud of his son for learning his lesson.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I still own nothing!

Note: So, because I have really appreciated all the comments, favorites, and followers and such, and because I'm home this week, bonding with my new kitten named Jethro (yes, I'm serious; I named him Jethro), I've decided to post another chapter faster than I would normally. So thank you for all those who have read and liked and supported my story. It really means a lot. I hope you keep enjoying. And my Jethro says hello to all lol

~~~~NCIS~~~~

For reasons that Tony could not understand, Gibbs had chosen to take Tony along to Wilkes-Barre. It wasn't far, only about an hour, but to Tony it felt like it had been days since they left Stillwater. It was even more silent than usual between him and Gibbs. Usually Tony would talk out loud, knowing Gibbs wouldn't respond much but knew he was listening anyway, until one of them had enough and turned on the radio. Of course, most drives they made weren't this long. Tony felt as if he should say something, call Gibbs out on yelling at him when he'd only tried to distract him or ask him if he was hiding what was happening between them for a reason. But another part of him was pissed that it had to be him who made the first move instead of Gibbs.

With a sigh, Tony said quietly, "I'm glad you decided that eating was okay today Gibbs. I don't think I've ever seen Ziva so exhausted before… Well okay, maybe that's a lie. She looked awful when that Iran chick came after her and in Somalia. But I think not eating really made her lose her edge."

Gibbs stayed silent.

Tony continued, "I remember when Abby would get so worried that I wasn't eating that she'd come and stay at my house to make sure I ate. I'm pretty sure she's done it for Probie too, especially when he lost all that weight a few years back. Abby was convinced he'd gone anorexic and became this meal Nazi. She's kinda scary when she's worried."

Still Gibbs said nothing.

Tony slumped a bit, defeated. He missed the man he'd been introduced to after they told each other of their feelings. Where was that man? Suddenly, Tony's anger sparked again, "You know what Jethro? Fine; don't talk to me. But why did you have me come with you if you were just gonna be an asshole? I would've been better off helping McGee. Don't try to make me feel like it's my fault I'm pissed at you. All you had to do was tell me to back off. I understand why you'd wanna be discreet; we've already decided we don't want Ziva to know yet. I've made sure Abs and Tim won't say anything to her. But don't you think your own father deserves to know what's going on? At least he cares about you. My dad doesn't. If he did, I'd tell him! Why can't you tell yours?" Gibbs' hands had gripped tighter to the steering wheel. He let Tony rant because he knew he needed to, but he was also trying to figure out what to say. Tony went on before he could figure it out, "I thought we were getting somewhere Jethro, this past week. You can't just shut me out whenever you want to. That's not how relationships work."

That got Gibbs to speak, "Relationship?" Gibbs had never really thought of it that way before. They'd never labeled it before. And Gibbs never felt the need to, labels only made everything complicated. Of course, he knew that he was with Tony and Tony was with him; it wasn't like they were nothing. They had just never discussed it. Gibbs felt really stupid.

Tony, however, did not see it that way. His stomach plummeted and he looked out the window, "I see. We're not in a relationship. Why would you tell your father about something that wasn't serious?"

Gibbs shot his head towards Tony's. He frowned when he saw he wasn't looking at him as he exclaimed, "No Tony. That's not what I was thinking at all."

"Then what were you thinking Gibbs!" Tony turned to glare at the older man, "God forbid you should fill me in on what you're thinking and feeling. It's not like you've been sort of doing that since we kissed in the elevator. You don't have to treat me like I'm some person you can't trust. We've been putting our trust in each other since before I joined NCIS. Over 10 years! Your father deserves to know, and I deserve to not be hidden. If I didn't have so much respect for you and your father, I'd have told him myself. But now that I know where we stand, I don't think I want to be a part of it."

Gibbs was stunned. Tony was right. He'd screwed up even worse than he thought. He knew that Tony wasn't the kind of person that wanted to be shown off, but he should've known he'd find offense in being deliberately pushed away so that Gibbs could have one more secret from his father. His mind tried to come up with something to say, to try to convince Tony that he did trust him, completely, and, although he'd never thought much about it, he was honored to be in a relationship with Tony. They cared about each other and Tony made him happy. But suddenly, there was a huge billboard with a big arrow pointing to where Cactus Juice was located. Gibbs pulled into the parking lot. Tony tried to get out before the car was even off but Gibbs caught his arm and pulled him back, "Tony you've got it all wrong. I-"

Tony shook him off with a glare, "Then show me." Gibbs was left to follow as Tony exited the car and started towards the bar.

Tony smiled at the gorgeous woman behind the bar. She had long black hair, an eyebrow piercing, a sleeve-tattoo on her left arm, thick black eyeliner, and a Gothic outfit that Abby would probably envy. When she saw him, she looked him up and down with an interested, predatory look, "Can I help you handsome?"

Tony leaned in closer, "Well yah actually. I'm looking for a Corey Devero."

Her smile brightened, "You've found her! What can I do for you? Drink? Dance? Let's dance."

Before Tony could process what she said, she nearly jumped over the bar, grabbed him, and led him to the dance floor. The place wasn't crowded. It was still early after all but the jukebox was blasting out tunes. She pressed up against him, "Ooo what's that I feel?"

Tony blushed and stammered, "That's-That's my gun actually. I'm a federal agent."

She purred and leaned even closer, "Wow. Gorgeous and packs heat. I like it."

Suddenly, Tony remembered Gibbs (Where was he anyway?) and he tried to move away, "Umm, we've come to ask you a few questions. Is there somewhere we can talk?"

She pouted, "Can't we talk later? I'm enjoying dancing with you," her hands moved to grasp Tony's ass.

Normally, he'd had been really turned on by this, probably would've even made plans to fuck her ASAP. But now he was with Gibbs-sort of, maybe-, and he wriggled in her grasp, "Actually this is kind of important Corey. Or should I call you Lydia?"

That got her to freeze before jerking away from him and glaring at him, "No one calls me that anymore."

"Yah we know. Your name was changed legally a few years ago," Tony sighed with relief as Gibbs' voice came from next to him. He didn't have to look to know that Gibbs had come possessively close to him. And that the older man was probably glaring at her so hard, she'd burst into flames. His voice was like steel, and Tony felt both ecstatic and nervous. He had a gut feeling that Jethro was feeling extremely jealous and possessive. He partially hoped Corey would make it out alive, but from the indignant fire in her eyes, Tony could tell she would.

She glared at them both then motioned for them to follow her, "I'll be right back Mara. Gotta talk to these feds." She pushed open the door to the storage room and motioned for them to go in. She closed the door behind her and turned to look at the warily, "What do you want? How do you know my birth name?"

Gibbs had moved to stand between Corey and Tony. He was stiff and Tony could feel the rage and jealously oozing off of him. Again. Oh great… But Tony knew it'd get worse if he fought it, so he let Jethro do what he needed to, "We're here to ask you about Jeoffery Stover."

"We grew up together. Dated for a while. What about him?"

"He's dead."

Her eyes widened and for a moment she looked sad. But then she shook it away, "How? When?"

"He was found stuffed in a garbage bag with his jaw blown off. He most likely bled to death or was killed from the shock about four days ago."

She didn't seem disturbed by the image. Tony definitely thought she and Abby would get along perfectly. He added, "We heard in Stillwater that, when anyone had last heard from you, you and Jeoffery had been dating."

She nodded, "That's true. He was my first." At Gibbs questioning look she elaborated, "My first love."

"We also heard that you had also dated a Brian Haumpton?" Tony prompted.

Corey snorted and her face turned angry, "Yah. Biggest mistake of my life. I left Brian for Jeff. He was abusive, and I was a lot different back then, shy, afraid, powerless. Jeff was there for me, convinced me to leave him. Things just sort of happened; we fell in love and got together. Brian couldn't handle it. He talked about how Jeff had 'stolen' me, like I was some piece of property. He tried to scare us apart. He threw rocks through our windows, blew up Jeff's mailbox, keyed his car, lit a lot of things on fire, stuff like that. He was a pyromaniac. Loved anything that was flammable, especially fireworks. He once blew his dog's face apart by placing a firecracker inside the dog's ball. He's the one you wanna look out for."

Gibbs nodded. That did sound familiar.

"What happened with you and Jeoffery?" Tony asked.

She smiled sadly, "He joined the Marines, said that he couldn't leave knowing he'd left me behind waiting for him to come back or to get news that he was dead. Although I loved him, I knew I wouldn't convince him that I'd wait for him. Part of me hoped, he'd come back." She quickly wiped her eye as a few tears slid out. She cleared her throat and said, "I don't mean to be rude but I really should get back to work. Mara doesn't like slackers. I'll have her show you the sign-in sheet. I was working the day Jeff was killed."

Gibbs nodded giving her permission to go.

Without thinking, Tony remarked, "Is it just me or does she totally seem like Abby's type? 'Cause I was thinkin-"

Just then Tony's back was slammed against the wall behind him. Jethro's lips were on his, hungry and forceful. Craving the attention and physical connection, Tony immediately accepted the kiss and kissed Jethro just as fiercely back. Tony tried to wrap his arms around Gibbs but the older man just snarled and grabbed his hands and pinned them over his head. Tony gasped, not sure whether he loved Gibbs being this dominating or was afraid by it.

Tony moved his head to the side, giving Jethro room to latch his mouth on Tony's neck, "Mine," he growled as he pressed his hard cock against Tony's. Suddenly, Tony felt his anger towards Gibbs lift. He quickly moved his head to recapture Jethro's lips, starting the feverish kissing up again. He broke away only long enough to growl back, "Yours." He thrust his groin up into Jethro's, begging for more.

Just then, there was a cough over by the door. Jethro stopped but didn't pull away. Tony looked over to see Corey and Mara standing there, looking both horrified and amused somehow. "No wonder he didn't want to dance with you Core," Mara, who looked of similar style to Corey but just a little less dramatic, snorted with a smile, "Do you two want to be left alone to defile my storage room?"

Tony laughed awkwardly, "No. No, that won't be necessary. He was just a little jealous."

Jethro growled a warning in Tony's ear.

"A little?" Corey gaped, "He was practically mauling you!" Both women laughed.

"Jethro," Tony tried to get Gibbs off of him, "We can do this later. We- Our jobs."

Gibbs groaned quietly but finally, slowly let go of Tony.

Tony was quickest to recover, "I'm very sorry. T'was really unprofessional."

Mara just laughed and shrugged, "You don't know how many people, I've busted in one of my back rooms trying to do the same thing. It's no big deal. Besides, I don't think I've ever seen two men go at it so sexily like that. I'd love to have seen more, but you know, working woman and all."

Tony tried to shrug off his embarrassment and changed the subject, "We'll need a copy of the sign-in?"

"Yup. Here ya go. And I can personally attest that Corey was here all day and all night. It was a busy night here with the drinking fest and all. Anything you two need?"

Tony shook his head and accepted the papers with a smile.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: words words words

~~~~NCIS~~~~

Tony and Gibbs were still in embarrassed silence a half hour or so later. They kept throwing glances at one another when the other wasn't looking. Finally Gibbs spoke, "I'm sorry if I hurt you Tony."

"You didn't. I mean, I kinda feel like there might be bruises forming on my wrists but-"

"That's not what I was referring to Tony."

Suddenly, realization came to Tony. He turned to gape at Gibbs, "You just apologized?"

Jethro rolled his eyes, "Well yah Tony. I was trying to anyway."

"Sorry! Go on!"

Gibbs took a deep breath, "You were right. It was unfair to push you away and to try to hide you from my father, especially when all you've been doing since we got here is keep me from lashing out at him and try to make me feel better. I've kept enough things from him. He has a right to know, and I don't want to hide you. I'm not ashamed of this Tony. To be honest, I like it. A lot."

"Really?"

"Yah," He looked over at Tony and smiled warmly, hoping he was forgiven.

Tony smiled back but looked down, "You really don't have to tell your dad. I mean, I know he likes to talk, and we don't want Ziva knowing anything yet until I figure out what to say to her. And I know that you're not that close even if you two have sort of started rebuilding things. I guess I just freaked out 'cause I thought maybe you don't want this or don't think it's serious enough or whatever."

Jethro reached over and rested his hand on the back of Tony's neck, "I wasn't lying when I said I wanted you. Obviously I wouldn't have attacked you while on the job if I didn't."

Tony laughed a bit and said, "Yah. I've never seen you so unprofessional before."

Jethro knew he wasn't saying that as an insult so he smiled, "Yah me neither."

For a minute he rubbed the hairs on the back of Tony's neck before he brought his hand back to the wheel. They both felt a lot better now that they'd made up. But Gibbs couldn't shake the feeling that he still had to do something. "I'm gonna tell him," Jethro said determinedly, "As soon as we get back."

Tony looked over at Gibbs nervously, "You really don't have to Jethro. I understand."

Gibbs shook his head and smiled over at him, "I want to."

Tony bit his lip, wondering how this would play out.

~~~~NCIS~~~~

When they had gotten back to the shop, Ziva and Tim were apparently close to finding Haumpton. True to his word however, as soon as they were done discussing the case, Gibbs told them to break for lunch. McGee looked at Tony, silently asking if he had anything to do with Gibbs' sudden mood change. Tony just shrugged and smiled a bit. Jackson, who was somewhere towards the back stocking the shelves, called, "There's a lovely deli just down the street. Cheap too so you won't spend too much money or time there."

Ziva's eyes sparked with interest; she's a meat sandwich kind of gal. The three young agents went to leave when Gibbs spoke, "DiNozzo. Hang back for a minute."

Ziva and McGee looked sympathetically at him as if they thought that meant he was in trouble. But Tony smiled and said quickly, "Bring me back a roast beef sandwich."

When Tony had joined Jethro at the back of the shop, the younger Gibbs took a deep breath, "Dad. I have to tell you something. It's important."

Jack turned around and dipped his head, understanding for once the seriousness in his son's tone and body language, "I'm all ears son."

Jethro paused, unsure of what to say exactly. Thankfully, Tony could tell his lover was uncomfortable so he stepped a little closer, coming to stand by his side instead of slightly behind. He suddenly felt the urge to grab Tony's hand. He held back but then realized it might be a good thing to show his father that there was something more than just physical lust between him and Tony. So he turned to give Tony a small smile as his hand wrapped around Tony's. The younger man looked down with shock; Gibbs -Jethro- had voluntarily grabbed Tony's hand. His smile was huge as he looked back up at Jethro and laced their fingers together.

Jackson looked from their shared looks to their hands with shock, "Leroy? What-What is this?"

Unable to look away from Tony, Jethro drew strength from the young man's bright, happy eyes, "This is what I wanted to tell you. Tony and I. We're together."

After a slight pause, "As in romantically?"

"Yah Dad. Romantically. We have feelings for each other."

The silence that now inhabited the room was tense and overbearing, but at the moment, with Tony smiling encouragingly at Jethro, Jethro felt a huge weight lift off his shoulders. He had stopped caring what his father thought about him years ago. He had only told him because he felt he had to and to make Tony happy. Seeing Tony smile like that, Jethro knew it was worth it.

Jackson was looking from Tony to Jethro and back again, clearly unsure what to think. Finally he was able to speak, "But son, you're not gay. And you never showed any interest in Tony before."

"Well we're trying to keep it on the quiet side. You have to keep this a secret Dad," Jethro finally moved his eyes from Tony's to give his father a stern look, "I mean it. This stays between us. I know how you like to talk, but this time you really have to keep your mouth shut. I only told you because I felt you had a right to know. Tony thought so too."

Jackson nodded once but started to back away from them, "I need to process this," was all he said before he placed down the label gun and walked out of the shop.

Jethro was looking after his father curiously. He had never seen him act like that before. But, Jethro supposed it was big news when your child came to you and said they were in a relationship with someone of the same sex. If Kelly had lived and later come to him and Shannon and said the same thing, Jethro probably would be a little shocked too.

"Jethro?" Tony said softly beside him, "You okay?"

He turned back to Tony and gave him another smile, "Yah. Just never seen him react to anything like that before. Not even when I told him the drug cartel was trying to hunt him down."

"What if he reacts badly?" Tony looked worried.

Gibbs shrugged, "Let him. I stopped really caring about his opinion of me when I was a teenager."

Tony seemed to accept that as the truth and smiled again, "Thanks for telling him Jethro."

After sending a quick look around the shop and out the window, he leaned in to give Tony a soft kiss. He could tell Tony was happy, and that made him happy too.

~~~~NCIS~~~~

A few hours later, Jackson had still not reappeared. Ziva and McGee had come back from lunch, bring with them the sandwich Tony requested as well as one for Gibbs (Ziva knew what he liked even more than Tony did when it came to food). They had spent most of the time talking with Abby and honing in on Haumpton. Finally, when it seemed like they'd never find him. McGee found something. Someone had used Haumpton's credit card at an ATM on the other side of town. Tim accessed the surveillance camera inside the machine and gotten a picture. It wasn't Haumpton, but it was a start.

Gibbs, who was tired of waiting around, ordered, "Ziva. You're with me. McGee any more hits or news, you tell me about it."

"Got it Boss."

Tony sat in Ziva's vacated chair and put his feet up on the table, looking at McGee, "Well done Probie." He knew McGee wasn't a probie anymore; it was just too fun to keep calling him that.

McGee leaned back as well and looked curiously at Tony, "So what happened with Gibbs?"

"Oh you know. Just some Tony-lovin' to calm him down," Tony joked. Tim didn't look convinced. "Alright McNosey. He was pissy from having to be here and yelled at me for no reason. I gave him the cold shoulder, made him feel bad. The girl, Morray-now-Devero, she put the major moves on me, pulled me out to the dance floor, almost sexually assaulted me actually. Jethro got really jealous and… well you don't need to know those details. We made up. Between me and Abby, we melted him down a bit," Tony chuckled. Then he caught sight of McGee's face, "What?"

"You call him Jethro."

"Well, yah McGee. Gibbs is all work, no play. He told me to call him that when we're off work or in private."

"You love him."

Tony threw his head back and moaned, "Not this again."

"Well you do! And he loves you back."

Tony sighed, "Tim. It's only been like a week. Why do you insist that we're in love?"

McGee narrowed his eyes, "So you're not?"

Tony stuttered and blushed, "I don't know okay! I just- it's- Okay, yes. Maybe I am. But I'm not-just-gonna TELL him that yet. I know Jethro. He's not usually a serious guy and I can't do that to Shannon. I can't ask him to let me compete with her; I know he still loves her. It's not even that. I don't want to just tell Jethro I love him and then have him freak out and run away. I want to give him my all but for now, I'm content to just see where this can go."

Tim looked as if he were about to speak but another voice interrupted him, "McGee is right Tony." Tony and McGee snapped their heads towards the voice. Jackson was standing there, looking at Tony sternly. He had heard everything. He had come down with half a mind to demand his son end it with Tony and half a mind to give them his blessing. He didn't understand it. His son with another man? But then, he'd heard Tony's speech, how he'd affected the younger Gibbs, made him happy, and in return had clearly fallen hard and deep for him. Hearing the position Tony was willing to put himself into just to have his moment with his son, melted his heart. He had no doubts that there was love going on here. And if it made both men happy, Jackson was willing to accept it. Plus, he had already done so much to accomplish what little rebuilding he had done with their relationship; there was no way he'd let something so precious as love tear them apart when it was bringing them back together in a way. He smiled at his son's lover, "I could see it when he was looking at you before. He's just as in love as you are even though he probably doesn't realize yet."

Tony looked between Tim and Jack and realized he'd never get them to tell him Gibbs didn't love him back. Although Tony would be over-the-moon happy if Gibbs did return his love without fear or regret, it wasn't something he believed possible right now. And having them tell him otherwise, made Tony feel flustered. He couldn't have his hopes raised right now, only to be smashed later. He threw up his hands exasperatedly and puffed, "I need some air. Call if you need me."

He didn't go far, just in case one of his team called and needed him. He walked down the street and to the train station. As he approached the benches, he had a vision of sorts. Two young people, one male, one female; one dressed as a Marine, one with long red hair. The female was talking animatedly while the male looked at her with shinning eyes. Then it was gone. Tony had the feeling he knew them, had the feeling it was Jethro and Shannon.

"God damn it," Tony whispered to himself as he turned to sit on the bench, "Why'd I have to fall for a man with so much baggage?" He sighed as he rested his forehead on his hands. For a moment, he let himself be filled with self-pity. Why did everything always have to be so god damn complicated? That's when Tony's phone rang. He quickly answered, clearing his throat before he flipped it open, "DiNozzo."

"Tony. It's me."

"Hey Ziva. What's up?"

"We found Haumpton. His friend who used his card has been hiding him."

Tony was already up and swiftly heading back towards the shop, "Did you arrest him for aiding a suspect in murder?"

Ziva growled and Tony knew that meant yes. Then she told him the address just as he was opening the shop door.

"McGee. We're needed. Can you watch our stuff Jack?"

The old man reassured him he would as McGee quickly grabbed his gun and badge and followed Tony out to the car. (Jethro had borrowed his dad's.)

As Tony rushed to meet the other two at the location, Tim thought aloud, "I wonder if Gibbs will call that annoying cop guy."

"Who Ed? I wouldn't bet on it. They have a history between them. I don't know what exactly but I get the feeling they secretly hate each other even though they're on the same side of the law now. Like Cap'n Jack Sparrow and Barbossa in the 'Pirates of the Caribbean' movies. Hating each other but forced into fighting on the same side against the Royal Navy and the evil Cutler Beckett and the even more evil Davy Jones. Awesome movies."

McGee rolled his eyes at Tony's movie reference; at least he knew what movie he was talking about this time. He couldn't help saying, "There was a Gibbs in those movies too," just to prove to Tony that he did at least watch some good movies.

Tony looked over at Tim with a smirk, "That Gibbs was a sidekick. Jethro has never been nor will ever be anyone's sidekick."

A quiet pause fell after they laughed a bit. Then McGee said, "Jack asked why I was in the know after you left."

Tony knew what he was referring to, "Oh yah? What did you tell him?"

"That I had sort of figured it out and called you out on it."

"Does he seem okay about it?"

"I don't think he's mad or anything, just confused. But I made sure to tell him that we were both under agreement not to say anything to anyone about it. I didn't tell him why exactly just that you two wanted to keep it quiet."

"Thanks McGee."

After a few more moments, Tony pulled up to the location. It was a neighborhood house, nothing uncommon or unique about it. Tony could see Gibbs' car a little ways ahead. They all got out at the same time, making sure that, even if left alone, the friend Gibbs and Ziva had already arrested would not escape, and went up to the door. Apparently, Haumpton had gone to his friend's house and begged him to let him hide out in the basement. So, quietly, Jethro mentioned for Ziva to follow him into the house, while Tony and McGee went around back. Tony led the way with McGee following closely behind. There was only one basement window and Tony jumped over it, after making sure there was no way Haumpton could get out of it if he tried. Then Tony turned on his ear piece and stuffed it in his ear, "Found the cellar doors Boss. Ready when you are."

Tony wrapped his hand around one handle while McGee got the other. They waited nearly a minute before Gibbs responded, "On three. One. Two. Three!" As Gibbs pulled open the door leading down to the basement, Tony and McGee opened the cellar doors. They all descended, eyes working hard in the darkness of the basement. It definitely looked as if a man had been living down here non-stop for a few days. Suddenly, a shot was fired from the darkest corner of the basement.

All four agents ducked for cover before firing back. Gibbs shouted, "Cease fire and come easily Haumpton!"

"No!" Haumpton sounded panicked, "No! I won't!" He fired again, "He deserved to die!"

Suddenly Tony could see one side of Haumpton, "Wait Boss. I think I got a non-lethal shot."

"Take it."

Tony shot the man's shoulder and then his ankle, making Haumpton drop the weapon and fall to the ground. They immediately sprung. While Gibbs and Ziva got Haumpton, Tony lunged for the gun. McGee called the medics also saying to tell the local cops that they'd taken down a murder suspect. Ed would not be happy knowing Gibbs yet again went around him, but he'd get over it.

The ambulance as well as Ed and a few other cops showed up not too long after that. While Ed and Gibbs had a dominance show down, Tony filled in the other cops about the murder of Jeoffery Stover and how Haumpton seemed more than guilty of doing it as well as the friend who harbored him over the last few days. When all was said and done, Ed clearly looked pissed but willingly took over seeing that the two men would have a long stay in prison and Team Gibbs headed back to the shop.

~~~~NCIS~~~~

"Well I wish y'all could stay a bit longer," Jackson was saying as they loaded their equipment in the car, "I like seeing you."

Gibbs looked like he couldn't get out of the sooner while Ziva hugged Jack goodbye before claiming the front seat. McGee thanked him for the hospitality and waved to him as he climbed in the car.

"I hope to hear from you Tony. You too Leroy. We're family now kapiche?"

Tony laughed and smiled warmly at the older Gibbs, "Sure thing Jack. Thanks for letting us stay and all. And thanks for keeping our secret and being okay with it."

Jackson nodded, "I like you Anthony. Take care of my boy ya hear?"

Tony just smiled and nodded before accepting a hug from Jack. Then he too said goodbye and went to get in the car. Only father and son were left. Jethro looked at his father warily, his thoughts unclear but then Jack said, "I'm fine son really. You and Tony make a good pair. You make each other happy that much is obvious. Just try not to let this one go."

Jethro nodded after a moment. Then he awkwardly hugged his dad before getting into the car to drive back home.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: same as always; please don't sue me!

Note: I think I've said it before but thank you to all those who have read, favorite, and commented on this story! It's my first really long story, and I hope it's not too bad. But again, thank you. I love you all! (: and just so you all are fair-warned, if you're hoping for some major cute romancey stuff, I hope the next chapter (chapter 15) will satisfy; if for some reason you don't like boys being cutely in love, well then poo on you! *angel face*

Warning [for this chapter]: there's some male-on-male fun times in this part. Look away if you must! heehee

~~~~NCIS~~~~

"Is it really almost the fourth of July already?" Ziva questioned as she walked into the bullpen about three weeks after going to Stillwater.

"Yup. This weekend. Three days away," Tim answered.

"Time really goes by fast," Ziva remarked, "Are we allowed to make plans?"

Tony spoke up, "Boss was gonna ask when he went to talk to the director."

Ziva and McGee looked over at him, shocked. McGee said, "He's gonna see if we can take the weekend off?"

Tony and Jethro had talked about it the night before. Well, Tony had talked while Jethro just listened. Tony had complained and complained about how the weather was supposed to be gorgeous, about how the fourth of July was his favorite of the lesser holidays, how he wanted to have a barbeque and watch fireworks but they had to work. Unfortunately for Tony, Jethro didn't get the hint. Or maybe he was just ignoring the point… Finally, however, Tony had an idea pop in his head and, low and behold, he found Jethro's weakness. As they sat on the couch, Tony leaned in closer and nipped his ear. Jethro leaned into the touch and closed his eyes. Tony's hand moved to Jethro's knee. As he nipped, he moved his hand slowly up and up and up. Finally, when Jethro started shaking and he turned to face Tony, Tony tauntingly moved away.

"_A deal then Jethro. You see if you can get us a vacation, and I won't hold out physical activities from you," Tony smirked as he watched Jethro's eyes widen with shock, then they took on a mischievous smirk._

"_What makes you think I can't take being deprived physical activities?"_

_But Tony wasn't backing down; he'd win this battle. He sighed dramatically and stood up. As he started walking away, swaying his hips sexily, he removed his shirt and tossed it over his shoulder. "You might be able to survive but it won't be so easy for me. I guess I'll have to find someone else to get me off. I wonder if that Corey chick would come down if I called. She was smoking hott," he turned at the bottom of the stairs and faced a scowling Jethro. Then his hand moved under his boxers to his semi-hard cock, "I think she would for a taste of this, don't ya think Jethro?"_

_In a flash, Gibbs flew across the room and crushed Tony to him. Tony gasped into Jethro's mouth when his ass landed hard on a stair. Neither of them had enough control to make it back to the couch or up the stairs; they sucked each other off right there on the stairs. Later, when they had cleaned up and went back to the couch, Jethro growled, "You win. I'll talk to Vance."_

Tony smirked as he remembered but knew he couldn't say how he'd managed to convince their Boss to talk to the director. So he just smirked and said vaguely, "You can thank me if Gibbs manages to convince the almighty director later Probies."

McGee and Ziva rolled their eyes and started their paperwork for the last five cases. Tony's smirk fell as he thought about what would happen if they did get off. Of course, one part of him wanted it so that he could spend more time with Jethro. Since Stillwater, they had gotten non-stop cases; they'd been home maybe four times since, including last night. Because of that, no one besides the director would argue that Team Gibbs deserved this holiday off. Special Agent Anderson had even offered to take over for them if they wanted to request off.

But there was another part of Tony that wanted a reason not to be close with Jethro. Since Stillwater, his thoughts had changed in some ways. He was now 100% positive, more positive than he was about man landing on the moon and that the sun would come up the next day, that he was completely and deeply IN LOVE with one Leroy Jethro Gibbs. And now that he was sure, the things he wanted were starting to change. He wanted to tell the older man how he felt; he wanted to move in with him; he wanted commitment and security; he wanted to know if Gibbs loved him back.

The change in his feelings and desires affected Tony oddly. He avoided Gibbs as much as possible. Last night was the first they had touched each other since Stillwater, and he had severely freaked out prior to going to his lover's house. Although he craved the man, he was afraid. Afraid that Gibbs would read him too easily; afraid that, if he knew how much Tony loved him, he would run for Mexico and never come back this time; afraid that Gibbs would see the inner turmoil in Tony and make him talk. He knew Jethro had noticed something was up. When he'd shown up at the older man's house the night before, he'd looked surprised as well as pleased, as if he didn't really think he would show.

He knew eventually Jethro would say something. Especially if they got off work and spent time together. He'd figure it out. Tony bit his lip as he wondered what he would say when that happened.

~~~~NCIS~~~~

"Hello Agent Gibbs," Vance said without looking up, knowing the only person with the audacity to walk in unannounced and without knocking was Gibbs, "What can I do for you?"

Gibbs closed the door and stood by the corner of the director's desk, "A favor of sorts."

Vance looked up, "I don't like the sound of that."

Gibbs shrugged with a grin, "Well Leon, think of it as giving us something we're due."

Vance raised his eyebrow, silently telling him to continue.

"My team has been non-stop for nearly three weeks."

Leon nodded proudly, "Six cases opened and solved in three weeks. I think that's got to be some kind of record. You want to know if you can have this weekend off."

It was statement, but Gibbs nodded anyway.

Vance leaned back in his chair and interlaced his fingers, "Well I don't like sending my best team home for a long weekend. But even I have to agree your team has been at it for long enough now. You and your team can head home today at 17:00 hours and report back in at 09:00 Monday morning."

That gave them Thursday through Sunday. Gibbs smiled, "Easier than I thought."

Leon shrugged, "I'm in a rather good mood. SecNav is pleased with our accomplishments; a rather troubling case in LA has been resolved; both my kids have gotten school awards, and you and your team are entitled to a bit of free time. Were you expecting it to be a battle?"

Gibbs returned Vance's smirk, "Yah Leon. Not exactly your favorite person."

Vance laughed a bit, "And I'm not exactly yours, but we understand each other better than we used to Gibbs. And I wanna keep this from getting like it used to be."

Gibbs nodded in understanding. He hated Vance when he first became director, mistrusted him and thought he wanted nothing more than to screw Gibbs over. Vance returned the hatred and mistrust, tried to control Gibbs and felt no remorse dividing his team after Jenny Shepard died. But over time, they formed a respect and even some trust. Gibbs had saved Vance's life a few times while Vance loosened the reins on Gibbs. They stepped on each other toes a lot but they had still managed to form a sort of friendship, one that both men had to admit was sort of nice and definitely made the job easier.

"Go on before I change my mind," Vance joked.

Gibbs chuckled as he turned and went to tell his team they had the next four days off.

~~~~NCIS~~~~

At the end of the day, McGee and Ziva hustled out of the bullpen, shouting over their shoulders, "Thanks Gibbs. See you Monday. Have a good holiday." That just left Tony and Gibbs alone. They were silent for a while, both thinking. Tony was still wracking his brain trying to figure out what to do about his feelings. Gibbs was wondering why Tony seemed a little tense.

Finally, Gibbs spoke, "You almost done DiNozzo?"

Tony shot him a small smile, "I've been done for almost an hour Boss. Just been rechecking it."

"Well hurry up," he ordered lightly, "I'd like to start the weekend."

Tony looked back up at Gibbs, fully understanding the hidden message, "Do Abby and Ducky know we'll be off for the next few days?"

Gibbs could tell Tony was procrastinating but he went along with it and shook his head. Then he gathered his things and started to head to the elevator, "You better be ready by the time I'm done telling them, otherwise I'll make your ass into a trophy and hang it on my bulletin board."

Tony tried to hide his snigger, "You got it Boss."

"Hey Duck," Gibbs said as he walked into Autopsy. When he saw Palmer putting a body in the freezer locker, he nodded at the young ME's assistant.

"Greetings Jethro. What can I do for you?"

"Just wanted to let ya know my team won't be in 'til Monday."

Ducky's eyes widened, "The director authorized that?"

Gibbs chuckled, "My reaction exactly. Thought he'd tell me 'When I become the next Ali, your team can get leave Agent Gibbs.' And kick my ass out."

"Yes, well you two have become an odd pair since he became Director."

"I noticed. It's why he agreed, trying to keep the peace I suppose."

Ducky nodded and looked to Palmer, "Can I have a moment with Agent Gibbs alone my dear boy?"

Palmer smiled and dipped his head, "Of course Doctor. I'll just go organize some files." Then he made a hasty exit through the shiny door next to Ducky's desk.

Gibbs looked at Ducky expectantly.

"Normally you know I wouldn't pry Jethro…"

After a moment Gibbs said gently, "Yah…?"

Ducky gave Gibbs a serious look, "How are things going with you and Anthony?"

Unbothered by Ducky's forwardness, he thought for a moment before answering, "For the most part, great. But since Stillwater, something's been goin' through that brain of his and I can't put my finger on what exactly."

"I noticed it too. That's why I asked. Yes, this is very similar to an old friend of mine-"

"Ducky…"

"Sorry. It's just- I'm worried about him. He seems rather wrapped up in this Jethro. He lights up whenever he's by your side. Just please don't break the poor man's heart Jethro."

Gibbs had no idea what to say so he stayed quiet.

"Yes. Well. I've said all I needed to. Have a good weekend."

Gibbs nodded absently, "You two Duck," then he turned and headed towards Abby's lab.

As usual, her unhealthily loud music was oozing out of her lab and met Gibbs as soon as the doors opened. He braced himself before walking in and heading straight to her stereo.

"Hey!" Abby called as he decreased the volume greatly. When she saw it was Gibbs she smiled, all anger forgotten, "Oh! It's just you my silverhaired fox!"

He went to stand next to her as he handed her a Caf-Pow, "This is your last one for the night."

She grabbed it and pouted, "But Gibbs!" He made a face and she let her shoulders fall, "Fine. But if someone else offers me one, I am sooo not declining. So what are you doing down here? Not that I don't love random visits from you but usually I know when you're coming because I have a reason for you to come to me but this time I don't so whatchya doin' down here?"

Gibbs could get tired just from listening to Abby talk so fast but he just smiled, "Your three musketeers got the weekend off."

Her eyes widened, "Really? Says who?"

"Says me… And the director."

"Wow Gibbs. You must be on his good side for once. Ziva, McGee, and Tony got off?"

"And me too."

Abby suddenly looked excited, "You gonna do anything special with a certain Senior Field Agent for the Fourth of July Gibbs? It's Tony's favorite you know? You better not keep him from going all out like he usually does Gibbs. Last year, me and him went to this rave in Boston. Watched the fireworks, had sparklers, went shopping, ate lots of good-ole American food. We had a blast!"

"Actually I kind of had an idea when I was deleting some spam emails."

She faux gasped, "Gibbs knows how to delete emails? Someone call ZNN! This is the biggest news since Bin Laden was killed!"

Gibbs quirked an eyebrow, "Don't make me have to headslap you Abs."

Abby laughed but went back to the original subject, "What was your idea?"

Gibbs smiled and shook his head, "It's a secret."

She pouted, "Awwhh! You're no fun Gibbs! Fine, Tony will tell me when he comes back on Monday. I have ways of making him talk."

He chuckled and leaned closer to give her a kiss on the cheek, "See you Monday. Take it easy if you can."

"I'll try Sir!" she mocked saluting him.

He rolled his eyes and as he walked towards the elevator, he said over his shoulder, "I'm not a sir Abby!"

He pressed the button and it opened immediately. Before the door closed he heard Abby call, "I'll try ma'am!" Then her music was restored to its wall-shaking volume.

When the doors opened for the bullpens, Gibbs was pleased to see Tony waiting expectantly by the doors. He smiled and moved aside so the younger agent could come in, "'Bout time DiNozzo."

Tony smiled in return and the doors closed as Gibbs pressed the button for the ground floor.

They stayed in silence until the doors opened and they started walking towards the parking lot. Then finally as Gibbs got to his car, he said, "How's pizza sound for dinner tonight?"

Tony hesitated. His eyes shifted as if he wanted to decline but he smiled brightly, "Make mine with extra cheese and sausage?"

Gibbs smiled, relieved, "You got it. See you soon. Pack a bag."

Tony could tell from the tone and look that Gibbs meant bring stuff for overnight. Having Gibbs push for him to come and stay made Tony's heart speed up. Yet another sign he'd fallen for the gray-haired man. "Gotchya Boss." He winked then he headed over to his own car.

Gibbs planned on using the time it took for Tony to arrive at his house to plan their weekend. He looked at a few websites (YES. Gibbs DID know how to use Google to find what he needed on the internet!) and found what he was looking for. He had just completed his task when he heard the door open.

"Hey Jethro!" Tony called, "I ran into the Pizza man at the door. These are on me." Jethro heard the pizza box plop down on the table in his living room and a moment later, Tony joined him in the kitchen, "When did you get a laptop Gibbs?"

"A while ago. Figured it might come in handy one day."

"And you can use it?" Tony smirked.

Gibbs glared lightheartedly, "I have learned a few things from McGee."

Tony laughed as he finished gathering the plates, "Let's hurry and eat. I'm starving."

Gibbs went to take out two beers from the fridge and headed to join Tony in the living room. Tony grabbed two slices of the plain half and put it on a plate before handing it to Jethro, who smiled his thanks and started digging in. Tony quickly grabbed his slices and they ate together in silence for a while.

When Gibbs was done, he asked, "So did you bring enough clothes?"

Tony swallowed what was in his mouth before he responded, "I brought a few shirts and changes of underwear. The necessities and stuff… Enough for what Jethro?"

In the following pause, Tony could tell what Gibbs was about to say was important so he placed his plate down and turned to completely face his lover. Gibbs wasn't sure how Tony would react to this but he decided to just say it, "I booked us the weekend at a hotel down in Virginia Beach. They're having a lot of festivals and fireworks every night through the weekend. Thought it might be fun."

Tony's mouth fell open and he stared at Gibbs shocked. Finally, Jethro smiled crookedly and lifted Tony's chin back in place. Tony shook himself and asked, awed, "Really?"

Jethro just nodded and smiled.

Tony's face was quickly taken over by a huge, bright smile, "That sounds brilliant Jethro!" Then he hugged Gibbs, "Thank you!"

Jethro laughed awkwardly, "S'no problem Tony."

"No problem?" Tony pulled back and looked at him incredulously, "After all my whining I would've thought you'd tie me up and throw me in the closet for the weekend not book us a vacation!"

Jethro cocked an eyebrow at that mental image.

Tony chuckled, "You know what I mean. I mean, you can tie me up if you want to. It's rather kinky. But anyway, really thanks. The fourth of July became my favorite holiday when Christmas lost its appeal. My mother was usually the one who went all out for Christmas. After she died, dad would always leave me behind on Christmas to go to somewhere tropical. He did the same on the Fourth too but one year, I decided to take his money and go somewhere. I went to Disney World. Ever since, I always go somewhere to celebrate. This is just so exciting! But I didn't bring anything beach worthy!"

Jethro watched with amusement as Tony went from telling a story to standing up with excitement. After a moment, he stood up too and went to grab Tony. He smiled at him, "I'm glad you think it's a good idea," he leaned in closer and whispered in Tony's ear, "Only for you Tony."

Tony shivered visibly and latched his hands on to Jethro's sides. Both men's breathing sped up as they pressed close to one another. All worries were gone for the moment as they leaned closer until their lips met in a slow, passionate kiss. Soon, they increased speed and held each other tighter. Jethro twisted them around and gently pushed Tony back down onto the couch.

Tony hummed with pleasure as Jethro lay down gently on top of him with one hand rubbing his hardening cock and the other tangled in his hair. Tony's hands went under Gibbs' shirt and rubbed up and down his sides and back. Soon, Tony was feeling like he might burst out of his pants. He gently pushed Jethro up and removed his shirt before removing his own. Jethro started working on Tony's belt and then pushed them down a bit so that Tony popped out of his pants. Tony reached for Jethro's pants but the older moved him away. Tony whimpered, and Jethro chuckled. He sat back on his knees so he could remove both of their pants and toss them aside.

When his eyes landed on Tony's body, they darkened with want and he quickly leaned back on top of Tony to ravage him with kisses. Tony moaned as Jethro moved over his upper body; his hands moved lightly over any skin he could touch. Soon both men were thrusting their hips slightly, trying to create friction. Tony had enough foreplay so he thrusted Jethro up enough to slide his hand between them and around both cocks. He held them side-by-side and rubbed precum over them to make the friction easier. Jethro gasped and needed to break the kiss to breathe. He leaned his head down onto Tony's shoulder as the younger man beneath him started gently moving his hips up and down. After he calmed down enough to not lose it right then, he started moving up and down too. Tony brought his other hand under too and the added pressure of his hands caused both to moan. Soon, Tony was whimpering and his hips were moving faster and erratically. Jethro wasn't holding out much better and soon they were moving fast.

Jethro brought his lips back to Tony's and they kissed sloppily as he felt himself get closer to his climax. He grunted as he finally spilled out onto Tony's hand and pelvis. A few short seconds later, Tony let out a quiet scream into Jethro's mouth and came too. Then neither man had the strength to do anything and relaxed against each other.

Soon after they regained strength, they got up and cleaned their dinner mess as well as what remained of their fooling around. Then they went up to the shower where they rubbed soap over each other and reawakened their hard-ons. Tony wasted no time in dropping to his knees and taking Jethro in his mouth. Jethro moaned as he reached to move the showerhead aside so Tony wouldn't get water in his eyes before grabbing onto Tony's hair.

It didn't take long for Tony to push Jethro over the edge and then for Jethro to do the same to Tony. Soon they were stumbling out of the shower and on their way to the guest bed. Absently, Jethro remembered to set his alarm. When he fell into the bed, Tony immediately rolled over and draped an arm around Jethro and pressed against his side.

"Night Jethro," he mumbled.

"Night Tone." Both immediately fell asleep and slept soundly for the first time in three weeks.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I've decided that, as much as I love NCIS, I would not want to be in charge of it… waaayyy too much pressure.

Note: On with the Fourth of July weekend cuteness… for now. (says it like Davy Jones from Pirates of the Caribbean aka my favorite movies ever!) (; Warning! Extreme romance in this chapter! lol

PS: I just wanna give out a general thank you for all the comments and favorites I've been getting! I haven't been able to respond to each one personally, but just know that your support is appreciated greatly. I will try to respond more personally from now on because I feel that y'all deserve it. Anyway, thank you so much and now on to more fun times!

~~~~NCIS~~~~

Thursday:

"Holy crap Jethro!" Tony said animatedly as he leaned out the open window, looking like a happy, carefree child, "They really went all out! There's banners -_homemade_ banners- everywhere! And look! There are guys walking around dressed like George Washington and Ben Franklin!"

As Tony continued to point out all the Fourth of July themed decorations and everything, Jethro smiled with amusement. He was completely happy with Tony being so happy. Soon they pulled up to the hotel. It wasn't too big or fancy, but it sat by the shore. Jethro pulled into the little parking garage and parked before leading the way to check-in. Tony followed closely behind, clearly trying to contain his giddiness. Jethro grabbed his hand and pulled him along, earning a bright smile from Tony that nearly made him melt.

"Hello sir," the young lady behind the desk said, "What can I do for ya?"

"Checking in."

"Name?"

"Jethro Gibbs."

She quickly typed it into the computer and asked, "Gibbs for the Presidential Suite?"

"Yup!"

"Whoa! Jethro, the presidential suite? You want me to go halfsies?" Tony looked concerned yet excited.

"Nope. All covered," he smiled and turned back to the woman.

She smiled kindly and held out her hand, "Here are your room keys. Don't lose them and return them when you check-out. Have a good stay and a wonderful Fourth of July."

The men smiled and said thanks before heading towards the elevator. When they got to the third, and top-most floor, they looked for the room number 313.

"Why do the room numbers go so high? There's no way there are over 3oo rooms in this place," Tony wondered aloud.

Jethro just chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. The room ended up being at the very end of the hallway and, while the other rooms had been on opposite sides of the walls, this one's door took up the wall directly at the end. When Jethro slid the cardkey in and opened the door, he stared wide-eyed at the size of the room. Directly across from the door was a huge king-size bed. Over to the left were sliding glass doors that led out to a decent-sized balcony as well as a large, flat-screen TV with a couch facing it. Over to the right was a large bathroom, complete with a double sink counter top, a shower, and a bathtub. There was also a kitchen with a fridge, microwave, and stove.

"Wow," Tony stated. Then dropped his bag and giggled as he went to jump on the bed, his earlier excitement oozing again. He fell dramatically on the bed, landing on his back with his head closest to Jethro. He hung his head over the edge of the bed and looked at Jethro with big, smiling green eyes.

Jethro hid his laugh as he said tauntingly, "You need a way to release all that excitement DiNozzo. I don't think I can handle you bouncing around the rest of the day."

Tony raised an eyebrow, "Are you offering Jethro?" Then he watched with wide eyes as Jethro dropped his bag, closed the door, and stalked slowly over to Tony. He stopped by the foot of the bed, directly in front of Tony's dangling head, and started to slide his fingers under the hem of his shirt. He watched as Tony froze and watched with rapped attention as the older man slowly pulled his shirt slowly over his head. Jethro could see a growing bulge in the younger man's pants.

"Jeez Jethro," he growled huskily.

Jethro smirked as he reached for his belt and slowly pulled his pants down too. His hard cock bounced up. Tony's eyes moved to give it a hungry look, and he licked his lips.

"You want this DiNozzo?"

Tony nodded rapidly.

"Well then come get it."

Tony immediately flipped on to his stomach and came to his hands and knees at the foot of the bed. He licked his lips again and Jethro thrust his dick a little closer to Tony's mouth. As quick as it took Jethro to blink, Tony wrapped his mouth around his lover's cock and started to suck. Jethro groaned and grabbed Tony's hair.

"Such a. Good cocksucker. Aren't you?" Jethro gasped as he forced Tony's head to pick up speed and depth. In response, Tony moaned and sucked harder. After a moment, Jethro removed his hands and ordered, "Flip back over."

Tony did as he was told and moved on to his back, not letting go of Jethro's dick. Jethro grinned and placed his hands on Tony's chest. He moved them slowly down until he made it to his belt. He undid it and leaned over farther as he pushed Tony's pants out of the way. When Tony's cock was standing at attention, Gibbs wrapped one hand around it and started to massage it. Tony moaned and moved his head faster around Jethro in response.

After a minute of slow pumping, Jethro moved so his knees were on either side of Tony's head. Then he lowered his own mouth and wrapped it around Tony. The young man let out a noise that was possibly somewhere between a squeal and a moan, but it was also muffled by Jethro's dick. Soon, they were moving their mouths up and down at the same time. Both were getting closer to climaxing. Jethro finally lost the battle when one of Tony's hands came up and rubbed over both his balls and his asshole. As Jethro cried out, "Tony!" around his cock and came down his throat, Tony too climaxed. Jethro sucked up as much as he could before having to roll over and collapsing next to Tony. They released each other and sighed contently.

As Tony panted, he said, "Wow. That was. Fricken. Amazing."

Jethro smirked, "Thought we'd try something new."

They lay there for a few minutes more, their hands placed relaxed on top of one another. Soon Tony sat up and looked down at Jethro, "What do we do now?"

Jethro looked up at him, "Whatever you want."

Tony smiled then thought. His stomach growled, and he laughed, "I think my stomach has an idea."

"We'll wash up and go get food then." With that, Jethro sat up, gave Tony a quick kiss, then headed for the bathroom. He stopped at the door and turned around, smirking when he saw Tony watching him, "You comin'?"

Tony chuckled then followed his lover into the bathroom, "We're gonna have to try that bathtub before we leave Jethro."

About an hour later, Tony and Jethro headed out to go get food. Jethro drove around so they could look for a spot to eat. By the way Tony's stomach was roaring, Jethro knew he had to find food fast.

"Oo Jethro!" Tony exclaimed suddenly, pointing somewhere ahead of them, "Let's eat there!"

He followed Tony's finger and saw a ship-shaped restaurant called Captain Goodies. Jethro winced, "Tony…"

"Oh come on! It'll be fun! Embrace your inner child Jethro!" Tony pouted.

Rolling his eyes, he wondered when he became so wrapped around Tony's finger as he made a right and turned into the parking lot. Tony was smiling again and Jethro grabbed his hand to calm him down, "You're a child enough for the both of us," he said lightheartedly.

Tony beamed a smile at him, "And proud of it!"

Jethro smiled and rolled his eyes as he reached to lightly smack the back of his head.

"Hey!" Tony scoffed.

When they walked in, Jethro told the man waiting to seat them that there were two of them while Tony ogled the place. It definitely looked like the hull of the ship, decorated with rope and dirty-looking wood, as well as a parrot and some small fish tanks with colorful fish in them here and there. The waiters and waitresses were dressed as pirates. This was clearly a kid-friendly place, making Jethro blush as he realized he'd come in without any children, of his own free will. Unless, of course, you counted Tony as a child which he half did. That explained the odd look the man gave him as he said, "This way please."

Once they were seated, a lady came over, dressed in pirate garb and her breasts popping out. She gave Tony an appreciative look but thankfully refrained from flirting. She smiled as she asked, "Can I start you fellas out with something to drink? Some poison perhaps," she winked, poison obviously meaning something alcoholic. Jethro ordered a beer; Tony got a soda.

After she had gone, Tony smiled at Jethro, "Thanks for putting up with me Jeth. Next we go where you wanna go."

The older man lifted an eyebrow, "Next?"

"Well yah! We're not just gonna go home and be hermits are we?"

Jethro chuckled, "We don't have to. This is your weekend Tony."

Tony's eyes widened, "But… I want you to have fun too…"

"I am. And I will. Especially when we break in that bathtub," he winked.

Tony smiled, still thinking it utterly fantastic that Jethro could flirt.

As they looked at the menus, the woman came back with their drinks. Jethro smiled a bit when he saw they were in jars instead of regular cups. He guessed pirates wouldn't have use for cups. They placed their order for food and she went away again. For some reason, it made Jethro inexplicably happy that Tony hadn't even glanced at the waitress's chest. They both ordered steaks with a side of fries. They sat talking about movies about pirates and Jethro laughed at Tony's impressions. Both men felt completely and blissfully relaxed around each other.

As they were finishing though, Tony suddenly stopped his impressions and took on a serious expression. "Jethro? Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" Jethro was confused by the change in topic.

"Treating me to a weekend by the shore, taking me wherever I wanna go, telling me it's my weekend?"

Jethro was about to make some kind of joke about how he just wanted to see Tony in a bathing suit until he saw how confused and insecure Tony was. Suddenly, it dawned on him that maybe nobody had ever done something this nice for Tony before, that he had never been taking anywhere by one of his relationships. He knew that Tony had done some nice things for past girlfriends. He had gone all out when he had proposed to Wendy, an insanely fancy restaurant with live music, telling the chef to cook the ring into her chocolate cake dessert. He had also taken Jeanne to nice restaurants, treated her with surprise dinner dates, sent her flowers just because, and took her rock climbing even though he had never done it before. Tony must be used to being the more romantic one, the one who gave instead of received. Tony's own father had probably never done much nice things for him.

Jethro reached across the table with both arms and grasped Tony's hands. He looked into the shinning green eyes and smiled gently as he spoke the truth, "Just wanted to do something nice for you Tony, to make you happy."

Tony searched the blue eyes for a moment longer, trying to see if there was a lie or a doubt in there somewhere. When all he saw was truth and love, Tony brightened and smiled widely before leaning across the table to give the older man a quick but meaningful peck on the lips. When he sat back, he said, "Thank you Jet."

Jethro blushed as he realized how sappy he had just gotten but smiled none-the-less, "No problem Tony."

Jethro released Tony's hands only to keep eating. Tony went back to talking about whatever popped into his head while Jethro just continued to laugh at his lover's animatedness. When they finished, they left money and went out to the car.

"Where to now?" Jethro asked, open to doing almost anything.

Tony thought, "Well we passed the boardwalk on the way in. We could go there?"

Jethro nodded with a smile, "Sounds good." He pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards the boardwalk.

Tony was talking excitedly about how he wanted to play arcade and booth games and get saltwater taffy. Jethro listened, amused. Eventually, Jethro reached over and lightly tapped the back of his head, "Could you talk anymore DiNozzo?"

Tony gasped dramatically, "What? You don't like my constant talking?"

Jethro smiled over at him and shook his head.

Tony pretended to look hurt, "How rude," He said in a fake British accent. Then he brightened, "Look. There it is! They have the Ferris wheel lights on and everything."

It was just starting to get dark by this time; the sun was nearly covered by the horizon. Jethro parked as close as he could, which was a block away, and they got out and walked towards the boardwalk. As they walked, Jethro reached out to grab Tony's hand again. For some reason, holding Tony's hand just felt… natural and intoxicating. Plus when Tony smiled like he did every time Jethro held his hand, he got a twisted feeling in his gut, a good one, one he liked and wanted to recreated as often as he could.

For the next few hours, they walked up and down the boardwalk, going in stores, playing a few games, watching a few boardwalk performers, and even going in the arcade. Ski-Ball and the claw machines reminded both men of their younger years. Tony told a story about how, on one of the few vacations he went on with his dad, they went to the boardwalk and played the arcade games together. Jethro told of how he had gone a few times with Shannon when they first started dating and then later with Kelly. They got a few dirty looks as they walked down the long strip holding hands, but neither cared at all. In one of the stores, Tony picked up a necklace and, while Jethro wasn't looking, slipped it around his neck. It was a simple black chain necklace with three small shells on it. The first had "VA Beach", the last had "Forever", and the middle had a little red heart.

Tony walked to look at it and said huskily, "It looks good on you Jeth. Let me buy it for you?"

How could he say no to a face like that? He nodded and wore it out of the store.

"How do you think Probie would look at the top of a Ferris wheel?" Tony joked, remembering the younger man's fear of heights.

"Like a wide-eyed, green smurf," Jethro chuckled a bit, feeling sorry for his youngest male agent.

"Can we go?" Tony asked hopefully.

"Sure."

They quickly headed over and got in the line. Luckily, it wasn't too long and they were seated in a basket five minutes later. Tony held tightly on to his cotton candy as the car started to move upwards. He took a bite then peeled off some more and held it in front of Jethro's face, who shook his head and made a face.

"Oh come on Jethro," the car jerked to a halt as some lower cars were emptied, "It's good."

He saw Tony smirking at him, so he quickly took the cotton candy, as well as most of Tony's finger, in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around it and slowly moved off. Tony's eyes had grown wide and darkened as he watched. The car moved and stopped again. Then two more times until Jethro's mouth completely let go.

"You're right," he said huskily, "It is good."

Tony was about to respond when there was a flash of colored light and a loud boom. They both looked toward it and watched as the fireworks went off. Two more stops and they were at the top and had a perfect view. In between the bursts, they heard a scream from down below. It was a child who clearly was panicking that they couldn't get the door open. Tony looked over and smiled, "We're gonna be here a while."

Jethro smiled back and grabbed his hand, "Good."

They looked into each others' eyes and, as they leaned closer, saw the explosions of fireworks reflect there. When they kissed it was gentle and perfectly captured the moment. After a moment, they slowly pulled away and smiled dreamily at each other. Jethro regretfully looked away and turned to watch the fireworks. Tony watched his face for a moment more before he too turned back to the light show. Finally, there was a change in the speed of rockets set off and they changed to all colors of red, silver, and blue; it was the obvious and crazy finale. Everyone clapped their hands and cheered as the last of the embers spiraled towards Earth and dimmed. That was also when the car they were in moved again and soon they were let off.

"Done for the night?" Tony asked quietly.

Jethro nodded, and they headed back to the hotel. When they shed themselves of clothing and collapsed onto the bed, they both grabbed each other simultaneously and started making out. They slowly and lovingly brought each other up and up and finally were jerked uncontrollably as they came into each other's hands. Tony reached over for a tissue and wiped them off before falling back into Jethro's embrace.

"Amazing end to an amazing night. Thanks Jethro," Tony whispered before kissing the older man.

"You're welcome," he sighed as he got comfortable. It didn't take long for them both to fall asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Points to whomever recognizes this! "Words. There's so many words. And there's things and-and stuff and emotions. Thanks for listening." That's how I feel about the disclaimer. Just words and stuff. Lol

Note: And here's Friday! Day two of Tibbs fun times and vacation. Btw. This one's long. I didn't want to break it up though, so I hope y'all don't mind! (:

Warning: lots of sexy fun time in this one. If you don't like it, you need to loosen up! lol

~~~~NCIS~~~~

Friday:

Jethro woke up the next morning to lips and fingertips running lightly up and down his body. He opened one eye and saw Tony smirking up at him as he kissed Jethro's torso. "It's time to wake up Jethro," Tony spoke between kisses. He ran his fingertips up Jethro's side and over his nipples, which immediately grew taunt. Tony noticed this and he crawled up towards Jethro's face, "You can pretend to be asleep but I know you're awake." When Jethro still didn't move, Tony straddled his lover's body, pressing his hard dick on top of Jethro. Then he leaned over and took one nipple in his mouth, earning a moan from the other man and his hands grabbed onto his hips. "I knew you were awake," Tony said as he released Jethro's nipple.

Jethro opened his eyes and looked hungrily at the man sitting on top of him. "Good morning." He grunted, his voice thick with lust.

Tony smiled and leaned down to kiss his lips, "Good morning indeed."

Jethro responded with just as much passion as Tony gave. They rolled over so Jethro was on top, and he ran his fingers along Tony's body. Tony gasped and arched into the touch, "Jethro," he whined. He brought his hands around and started to make his way to his painfully hard dick. Jethro wasn't having any of that so he grabbed Tony's wrists and brought his hands up over his head. Tony whined again and tried arching his cock up to alleviate some of his need.

"Ah ah," Jethro teased, "Wait."

Tony shook with the effort it took for him stay still.

"Atta boy," the older man, held Tony's wrists with one hand and stroked the side of his face with the other as he leaned in for more kisses. After a while, Jethro pulled away and whispered, "Keep your hands there or I'll be forced to tie you up. And don't come 'til I tell you to."

Tony's eyes widened with excitement. Jethro let go of his wrists and wrapped his hands around both of their cocks, keeping them together as he started to trust up and down. It didn't take very long for Tony to be panting with the struggle of not coming. Jethro could feel his body vibrating heavily beneath him as he kept up the torturing pace. Finally, he felt the need in him almost overtake him, and he picked up the pace. As his climax tensed his body, he grunted, "Come Tony" who let out a sound between a squeak and a moan. His hands gripped the headboard with white knuckles and he arched his hips as high as he could. "Jethro," he moaned as he came. Seeing the look of release on Tony's face, Jethro couldn't hold any longer and came too. He fell on top of Tony, who moved his hands to embrace his lover, and they rode out the spasms of their orgasms together.

After a while, Tony finally said quietly, "What a good way to wake up, huh?"

Jethro chuckled and nodded against the younger man's chest. There was a short pause then Jethro lifted his head as an idea to him, "Wanna try that tub?"

Tony's eyes lit up and he nodded. Jethro smiled back and led the way. As he leaned over to turn on the water, Tony pressed up against his backside and wrapped his arms tightly around his older lover. Jethro hummed and his dick jumped at the feeling of Tony's half-hard dick on his ass. He stood up, turned around in the embrace, and wrapped his arms around Tony's neck as he leaned in for a kiss. Tony tightly gripped Jethro's hips and pulled him as close as possible. As the kiss deepened, Jethro dug his fingers into Tony's hair and pulled slightly. It was Tony's turn to hum in appreciation then he pulled away. He panted from lack of air as he asked, "The water ready yet?"

Jethro leaned down without fully letting go of Tony and tested the water. The tub was already over half way full and the water was just right. He nodded and pulled Tony with him as he stepped in. He sat down first and scooted back until he could lean against the side of the tub, extending his legs and opening them. He looked up at Tony invitingly. Tony smiled and sat down, leaning his back against Jethro and resting his head on his shoulder. "This feels so good," Tony sighed contently.

"It gets better," Jethro said as he discovered the small panel of buttons on the side. He pressed one and immediately it started to bubble like a hot tub. Tony jumped at the sound but then relaxed again as the jets ran over his body. Both men sighed loudly. Then curiosity got the best of Jethro and he pressed the next button. The bubbles slowed down to a gentle stream as the sides of the tub started to vibrate.

"Ohhhh, yeeesss," Jethro gasped as the vibrations massaged his back. He suddenly could no longer hold up his head and let it fall back gently.

"Holy shit Jeth. This is the greatest tub in creation," Tony hummed.

They allowed the slow bubbles and vibrations to relax them for a few more minutes until it was Tony's turn to get curious. He reached over and pressed the third and final button. The bubbles and vibrations didn't stop, but the faucet head started squirting out a blueish-green liquid into the running water. Immediately, it started bubbling up.

"Woah. An automatic bubblebath. They thought of everything," Tony said, sounding impressed.

"Not everything," Jethro said quietly, still completely relaxed in his massage.

"What'd they forget?"

"Handles for lovemaking."

It was said so quietly and with such a straight face that Tony couldn't help but burst out laughing. Jethro lifted his head and opened one eye in confusion. Tony just kept laughing and leaned back on him. Jethro chuckled and feel back again.

"Mmm. Jet. Can we just enjoy this for now?"

"You don't have to ask me twice."

They both allowed themselves to be lulled into bliss by the heavenly tub. Jethro had started rubbing Tony's chest gently, but other than that, the two men were just fine with lying there together. Finally, Tony lifted his hand and looked at it. "I think we should get out. I'm starting to wrinkle like an elderly raisin." Jethro chuckled in agreement and started to pull himself out of his relaxed state. Tony turned off the water and the buttons and climbed out. Jethro followed more slowly. After they had gotten dried and dressed, Tony collapsed on the bed dramatically and said, "If I don't eat soon, I'm gonna pass out."

"Let's go down and take advantage of the hotel's free breakfast," Jethro suggested, feeling fairly hungry after their morning.

Tony jumped up and smiled widely, "Great idea!"

Thankfully, the hotel served breakfast until noon so they had just gotten there in time to order. After they had started to dig in, eating rather hungrily, Tony had an idea and looked up. With his mouth half full of food, he asked, "Can we go to the beach today Jeth? Pleeeaaase?"

Jethro wasn't the biggest fan of the beach. He didn't hate it, the sun and sand and water alone were fine; he did live with Mike in that little shack for some time after all; it was the crowd that Jethro hated. People everywhere like a herd of wildebeests, leaving their garbage and food everywhere like selfish slobs, making loud obnoxious noises without caring that they might be disturbing the people around them. Everyone acted as if they couldn't see the others around them unless they ran by with gorgeous bodies, whether it was because they didn't care or because they didn't want to feel self-conscious. It was claustrophobic and impersonal, and Jethro being the introverted man he was, who preferred little to no people and dark basements, had never had a reason or want to go to the beach.

But he knew Tony was different. He was a social man who liked being around people, giving them attention and getting it right back. He felt a little prickle of premature jealously as he thought of the looks Tony must get whenever he walked on the beach. But he pressed all those negative feelings away; he had told Tony this weekend was for him after all. "Sure Tony," he smiled when Tony smiled with bright excitement.

A couple hours later, Jethro and Tony were walking side-by-side down to the beach. It was a comfortably hot day and the sun was out. They each carried a beach chair that they had bought in the hotel gift-shop as well as a beach umbrella and a cooler with some drinks and snacks. Jethro was secretly admiring Tony as they made it onto the beach and set down their chairs. As Tony stuck the umbrella in the sand, his muscles were clearly displayed; his body was shimmering with the sunscreen he'd applied on the man in the room. Tony knew his lover was watching him, even when it was out of the corner of his eyes. Tony put on a show for the older man as he staked the umbrella in the ground. Both men tried not to get too hard; they were on a public beach after all. When he finished, he stood up quickly and smirked at Jethro, who was too slow to show that he'd been watching, "Enjoying the show Jethro?"

Jethro looked back up and snarled, but his eyes were light and he couldn't quite cover up his smile. The older man moved his chair under the shade and sat down, digging his feet under the sand and feeling it get cooler as he dug deeper. Tony set up his chair and unwrapped his towel from his waist. He set it on the chair and, without a word, turned and walked to the edge of the water. Jethro's eyes followed him as the dark haired man walked in, testing the water with his feet. When Tony felt that it wasn't too cold, he hurried out to meet the oncoming wave. Then, just as it was in front of him, he dove and went under it. He sighed inwardly as he felt the cool water surround his heated body and swam under the waves until he had run out of air (he couldn't hold his breath quite as long as he used to before the plague). He surged upward and gasped in air, throwing his head back. He turned and saw Jethro watching him. He waved enthusiastically.

Jethro laughed, amused at his lover's child-like enthusiasm, and waved back. Then he watched as Tony went back under and popped up a few seconds later a few yards away. After another few minutes, Tony got out of the water and walked back to Jethro, looking like a model. He ran his hand over his hair rapidly, drying it a bit. When a group of four young girls walked by and stopped and stared, Jethro shouldn't have blamed them. But as Tony approached him, he threw his best glare at the girls. Tony grabbed the towel and rubbed it on his face before he saw his lover's glare. He arched an eyebrow and turned to look. He saw a group of girls, all skinny and very attractive and most likely in their twenties, staring at him. They giggled and hurried on when they saw he had seen them. He turned back to his lover, "That isn't going to work if they don't see you Jeth," he joked with a smirk.

Jethro turned his glare to Tony and ground out, "What would've worked then Mr. Know-It-All?"

Tony crouched down to him and leaned forward a bit closer to him before he said huskily, "You have to claim your territory with more than just glares."

Jethro's eyes widened and his heart sped up at the challenge. Before Jethro could think of a response, Tony stood up and laid his towel down on the sand before following suit. He sighed contently and settled on his back. For a while, they relaxed in comfortable silence, listening to the sound of the waves and wind and seagulls. Thankfully, this portion of the beach belonged to the hotel and wasn't too crowded; it seemed most people were taking advantage of the shops' Independence Day sales and paraphernalia. After about a half hour, Jethro spoke as he rubbed a new coat of sunscreen over his chest, shoulders, and face, "You need more sunscreen Tony?"

Tony didn't answer nor stir. When he saw the steady and even rise and fall of his lover's chest, he smiled affectionately. He looked closer and convinced himself that he saw Tony's skin turning a bit pink, so he reached for the sunscreen and applied a liberal amount into his cupped hand. Then he kneeled on the sand next to Tony, rubbed his hands together, then started rubbing the sleeping man's chest. As Jethro's hands tenderly went over Tony's torso, Tony finally stirred a bit and hummed loudly, "Feels nice Jethro."

Jethro smiled and reached for the bottle again so he could go over Tony's legs. He started towards the bottom and slowly worked his way up. When he reached Tony's thigh, he slowed even more and made sure to come as close as possible to his hardening shaft. Tony opened his eyes and glared at Jethro. "Jeth," he whined, "That's not fair."

Jethro just faked an innocent smile and continued with the other leg. Tony was growing increasingly uncomfortable with the effort it was taking to not get hard. Thankfully, Jethro took mercy on his lover and moved to get his arms and shoulders, which made it a bit easier. When the cream was completely rubbed in, Jethro leaned forward until he was leaning directly over Tony's face. "Do you think that counts as marking my territory?"

Tony smiled up at him and answered, "It's a start."

Jethro chuckled then leaned down to capture Tony's lips in a kiss. Tony was a bit surprised at first, he didn't think Jethro was a PDA kind of guy, but responded by wrapping his hands around Jethro's neck, interlacing his fingers together. When the older man tried to pull away, Tony grunted and forced him back down, earning a chuckle and a more passionate kiss. Finally, Tony let him go, his face taken over by a bright smile. Jethro smiled back and said, "Better?"

Tony giggled, "Much."

Both men sat up and Tony looked from Jethro to the water and back again. Then before Jethro could speculate what his lover was thinking, the younger man quickly stood up, reached for Jethro's hand, and pulled him towards the water. "Tony," Jethro warned as their feet and ocean met.

"Come on Jeth. It feels nice. It's not too cold or too warm. Very refreshing." Tony turned to pout at the older man, who dug his feet deeper into the wet sand, clearly saying he wasn't going in. Tony pouted, "Fine. Your loss," then he turned back to the water and dove in.

Jethro stood and watched as Tony started splashing. After a moment, a child's call distracted him. He watched with a sad smile as a man about Tony's age stood in knee-deep water, dipping the young girl in and out of the water as she laughed so hard she was screaming. "That's my girl," the man was smiling proudly, "Loves the ocean just like her daddy, huh?" The girl giggled and splashed, making the man laugh. Jethro was momentarily lost in a flashback of him doing the same with Kelly in Mexico until water slammed into the side of his body. He jerked around and saw Tony trying not to laugh. "Did I get you wet Jethro?" Tony feigned innocence.

Jethro growled and shook the flashback away as he threatened, "You're gonna pay for that."

Tony held his arms out to his side, "You're gonna have to come me first old man."

Jethro folded his arms, "You have to leave the water eventually." He wouldn't let Tony win without a fight.

Tony leaned back and started floating, "I don't know Jeth. I think I like it better in the water."

Jethro waited a minute as Tony floated, clearly not expecting Jethro to retaliate, then he took off into the water. When he almost reached Tony, he dove and pushed the man gently under. When they both broke the surface, Tony spluttered and glared, "You trying to drown me?"

Jethro smiled innocently, "I told you you would pay." Then he splashed water at Tony before backing away.

"Oh no you don't!" Tony called and chased him. They had a splash fight as they chased each other in circles. Both men were laughing so hard, they were getting stomach cramps. Soon Tony couldn't take anymore, "Okay! Okay! You win!"

Jethro smiled victoriously and they stood panting. Then Jethro swam up to Tony. He circled him as Tony watched with one eyebrow cocked, "What are you doing?"

Jethro came to his front and responded by coming to his feet, meeting their lips on the way up. Tony responded immediately and wrapped his arms around Jethro. They sank further into the water, holding on to each other as they started to tread. Suddenly, a few minutes later, Tony jerked and squeaked before pressing even closer to Jethro, "Something slimy just touched my leg."

Jethro laughed and started to pull them closer to the shore until they walked out of the water and sat down in the wet sand. They sat so close, their shoulders touched. Tony was dragging one hand through the sand while his other rested behind Jethro. Jethro leaned closer and placed his head on the younger man's shoulder. Tony sighed contently and starting dripping wet sand over their legs. He liked the feeling as it ran down his legs. Jethro started digging a small hole and making dribble castles, letting the wet sand dribble out between his fingertips and drip down, forming a little pillar of sand. Soon, Tony asked, "What time do you think it is?"

Jethro looked up at the sun. "About 15:00-16:00 I'd say. Why? You hungry?"

Tony quickly looked at Jethro with wide eyes, "You sure you can't read minds Jeth?"

Jethro chuckled, "Yah. I'm sure. Just know you Tony."

"That's true. Let's go break out those sandwiches we packed."

Jethro agreed and stood up. He held out his hand to help Tony up. The younger smiled his thanks and squeezed his hand. Jethro squeezed back before letting go. They made their way back to their set-up and Jethro opened the cooler and handed Tony a sandwich and a water bottle. Then he got the same for himself, closed the cooler, and sat in his chair. Jethro was glad that they had brought so many sandwiches; Tony made it through three before he got full. Tony's eating habits always made Jethro wonder how Tony was still so fit. After sunbathing for a while longer, Tony and Jethro headed back towards the water. Jethro told Tony he'd be in a bit before sitting down on the sand. Tony nodded and took off into the water. Jethro watched amusedly until a voice spoke from his side, "He's gorgeous isn't he?"

Jethro turned and saw a man with graying brown hair about his age standing there, watching Tony with respectfully interested eyes. He was silent for a moment before saying, "Yah. He is."

The man flicked his eyes over as he heard the undertone in Jethro's voice, "I've been watching you both all day. You seem very happy. Reminds me of myself and Vince, my lover. He passed a few months ago."

Jethro still didn't know what to make of the man but nodded sympathetically, "Sorry."

The man smiled sadly, "Don't be. He was terribly sick. He's not in pain anymore," he paused and looked back at Tony, "Keep him close. You never know how important someone else 'til it's too late."

Jethro nodded, "I have a rule against that."

The other man laughed lightly, "Good. Well have a good day." With that he walked away.

Jethro turned to watch the man walk away.

"What was that about?"

Jethro turned to Tony and explained, "He was just telling me how gorgeous you are."

Tony's eyes widened and he looked towards the man again, "You didn't slash him with your vicious tongue did you?"

He chuckled, "Nope. I have a better use for my tongue."

Tony looked back down with a laugh, "Oh really? What?"

Jethro stood up and got in his face, "Oh, just this sexy younger man I've been seeing."

"He must be quite a man," Tony was trying not to laugh.

Jethro pretended to think about that and said, "He is. A little annoying sometimes though."

"Hey!" Tony pretended to look hurt. Then he smiled, "Well if I'm so annoying then that would make you a graying, old man!" With that he took off, back into the water.

Jethro gave chase and jumped onto the younger man's back, knocking them both under the water. They continued to splash each other until Jethro dove under the water and swam away. When he came back up however, he saw that Tony was nowhere in sight. He looked back towards the shore and was immediately nervous about how far out they had gotten. It was after 17:00 now; the lifeguards would've gone home. Jethro franticly looked in every direction, not seeing Tony. Finally, he heard Tony shout, "Help! Jeth!"

Jethro looked in the direction of Tony's call and saw he was even farther out then he was. He knew there had to be a current that was pulling Tony out no matter how hard Tony tried to get closer. The younger man was bobbing in and out of sight, which also had to mean an undercurrent. Jethro honed in all the strength he had and swam out to Tony. It seemed to Jethro that the closer he got to Tony, the farther the current tried to take him. Finally, just as Jethro was within a yard of Tony, the younger man's strength gave out and he started to sink. Jethro inhaled sharply before diving under to grab him. When he broke the surface, he turned back towards shore, slinging Tony over on to his back. "Hold on to me Tony," he ordered. Tony weakly wrapped his arms around Jethro's neck. The older man did his best to stay afloat and swam as powerfully as his body would let him. Jethro refused to panic even when he seemed he was making very little if any progress. Soon, however, Jethro felt the grip of the current lessen and die altogether. He was panting by now but he couldn't give up. His body was shaking when he finally felt sand beneath his feet. He dragged both himself and Tony onto shore and out of the water.

Immediately, a few people rushed over, making sure they were both alive, asking if they should call someone. Tony shook his head and panted, "We're fine. Right Jeth?"

But the older man was having some trouble catching his breath and couldn't respond.

"Jethro?" Tony's scared voice questioned as he crawled over to his lover. He was relieved to at least see him breathing but nervously asked, "Jethro, you with me?"

Jethro nodded.

Tony exhaled a sigh of relief and collapse down next to him. He smiled reassuringly at the people, "We just need to catch our breaths. Thanks though."

The people nodded and backed away slightly, still near enough to know immediately if they should jump into action. Both men focused all the efforts on calming down their breathing and their hearts. Finally, Jethro recovered enough to turn his head to look at Tony, "You okay Tony?"

Tony looked into his eyes with a soft smile, "Yah Jeth, I am… You're incredible. You know that?"

Jethro chuckled weakly, "Of course. I just saved your ass."

Tony laughed with a look of bewilderment, "Smart ass. Ever heard of modesty?"

"Yah, but most people don't save other people's lives. I think that makes me pretty incredible."

Tony scoffed, but was incredibly relieved that his lover had the strength enough to tease him. After a few more minutes, Jethro's heart and breathing were almost back to normal but his muscles felt like jell-o. Tony took it upon himself to pack up their stuff. He stuffed both chairs and the umbrella under his arm and lifted the cooler in his hand. Then he came back to Jethro and said, "Come on Jeth. We're going back to the room so you can rest. Sit up."

He did as he was told and sat up. Tony awkwardly leaned down and wrapped his free arm around Jethro's waist. Jethro draped one arm across Tony's shoulders and they both stood up. With some difficulty, Tony managed to support Jethro and carry all the items without dropping them all the way to the room. Once there, he dropped all the stuff and swiped the room key. Then he helped Jethro in through the door and over to the bed. He carefully removed the wet bathing suit then laid his lover down, making sure he was really okay, before turning back to get the stuff. He took the chairs and umbrella out to the balcony so as not to track sand all throughout the room. He unpacked the sandwiches, putting them into the fridge, then brought Jethro a bottle of water.

He sat gently next to the resting man and quietly ordered, "Drink. Salt water makes people dehydrated." Jethro reached out a shaky hand and drank half the bottle before taking a breath. Tony smiled, "What do you need now Jeth?"

Jethro finished the water then said, "Two things. First: coffee."

Tony rolled his eyes but got up and quickly made him a cup. His mouth immune to the scalding temperature he took a few long gulps. Feeling the energy of the caffeine running through his exhausted body, making him feel a bit more solid, he sighed before setting the cup on the nightstand.

"Second thing?" Tony asked, ready to fetch whatever Jethro needed.

But Jethro just opened his arms. "You," He said simply.

Tony was more than happy to oblige. He stood up and removed his own wet bathing suit before lying down next to Jethro. He immediately snuggled up to his side and pulled himself close. Jethro chuckled and squeezed him with one arm while he used the other to get more coffee in his body. For a few minutes, they stayed like that, just relaxing, knowing the other was right there next to him. Finally, Tony looked up at Jethro's face and, seeing how tired the older man looked, said softly, "Sleep my Jeth. I'll wake you in a couple hours."

Too tired to protest, Jethro wriggled down closer to the bed and Tony, who rolled on to his back and cradled Jethro's head on his chest. Once the other man had stopped moving, Tony kissed the top of his grey head, earning a soft chuckle from Jethro, before laying still. He unconsciously started petting Jethro's hair which was the last thing the older man felt before he fell into sleep.

Tony stared up at the ceiling, thinking. Firstly, he was so completely grateful for Jethro; this wasn't the first time one of them had to save the other. Yes, they had each saved each other's lives several times over but that wasn't all Tony was thinking about. Tony had never had someone in his life that there was so much mutual trust before or after he met Jethro. That meant a lot too. He trusted Jethro not only with his life, but with his history, his emotions, his insecurities, even his heart. Tony froze with that thought. Was he really ready to not only say that but make it true, to give Jethro his heart? He looked down on Jethro's sleeping face. He could only make out the top of his nose and head but he could feel Jethro's utterly relaxed body. He had a slight smile on his face. His gut usually turned violently when Jethro was upset or angry, and Tony wasn't feeling that either. Yah, they could read each other from looks but there was something deeper there too, something Tony had never felt before: love. 'Yah,' Tony thought with a soft smile, 'I am ready to give him everything.' But would Jethro accept it? They hadn't talked much about where this was going. Did Jethro not feel the same way Tony did? Jackson, McGee, Abby, and Ducky all thought the opposite, that Jethro loved Tony just as much, even if he didn't realize it. Tony wasn't entirely sure. Whether that was his insecurity talking or not would remain to be seen. He was determined to tell Jethro how he felt, what he wanted. He wanted Jethro, all of Jethro, and he wanted to know how he felt as well.

He quickly reached over, carefully though so as not to disturb the sleeping man on top of him, and grabbed his phone. He flipped it open and quickly started typing a message.

_You were right Probie. U alone?_

Almost immediately a response came back. _No. I'm with Abby. What was I right about?_

_About me. And Gibbs. I'm in love with him…_

_~Oh! That's great! … Right?_

_It's scary… Did you know he took me away for the weekend?_

_~No! Where are you guys?_

_We're in Virginia Beach. We've been having a blast. I almost drowned though._

_~WHAT?! Are you okay?_

_Yah! Hahaha. I'm fine. Gibbs rescued me._

_~Jesus! Don't scare us like that! (I'm letting Abby in on this.)_

_Sorry Probie. Guess I should've said that part too huh? Anyway. What should I do about Gibbs?_

_~Yah, you should have. Abby says you're in for a big hug when u get back. What do you mean?_

_Well, I think I'm gonna tell him. Ya know, how I feel and stuff._

_~Soooo…?_

_So! Should I do it? Come on Probie!_

_~Abby's speaking too fast for me to get all of what she's sayin but she wants you to know she thinks you should._

_Good to know. And you?_

_~Tony if there's one thing I've seen since this whole thing started it's that you and Gibbs seem happier. You two are a good match and as your friend I think you need to do what makes you happy._

_Your right McGenius. He does make me happy. Thanks. Tell Abs I said thanks too._

_~No problem. Have fun! Abby wants you to tell her about it when you get back._

_Hahaha will do! Bye Probie_

Talking to McGee definitely made Tony feel better. He was reassured in his thoughts that he and Jethro made each other happy. That gave him the confidence he needed. He looked at the time. 7'o'clock. The firework shows usually started around 9. That gave Jethro two more hours to rest, and Tony didn't have the heart to wake him just yet. Maybe in an hour so that Tony could make sure Jethro ate something. He put his phone back on the table and wrapped his arms tighter around Jethro. Jethro mumbled in his sleep and squeezed Tony for a moment before relaxing again. Tony sighed contently and he closed his eyes. Next thing he knew he was being woken up by a poke in the side. Tony squealed and opened his eyes to see smirking blue eyes looking at him.

"Good, you're awake," Jethro said as if it had been him waiting while Tony took a nap.

Tony chuckled, making Jethro's head bounce up and down, and stuck his tongue out.

"Very mature Tony," Jethro laughed. Then he asked, "When did you fall asleep?"

Tony looked at the clock. 8:30. He looked back at Jethro, "Only like an hour ago. When did you wake up?"

"Just now, right before I saw you were asleep and poked you."

"Sorry Jeth. I didn't think I would fall asleep. We won't make the fireworks if we go eat now."

Jethro shrugged, "We can probably see them from the balcony. We could finish those sandwiches and stay in."

Tony smiled widely, "That sounds cozy."

So they each got up and put on boxers before going opposite ways. Jethro headed to the bathroom before heading to the kitchen to get the sandwiches and beers. Tony went onto the balcony to peer over the edge. There was still just a sliver of light left on the horizon so Tony couldn't see the beach. The wind was blowing fairly strong though so he could smell and hear it. He really did love the shore; it was so relaxing it felt like another world. It was even better since he was with Jethro though. He remembered how hott his lover looked in a bathing suit and all wet from the sea. Just the memory of Jethro kneeling next to him to sensually rub sunscreen over him caused him to start growing hard. As if the thought had conjured him, Tony felt Jethro's hands wrapped around his waist. His chin rested on Tony's shoulder and he whispered, "Hey."

Tony smiled and leaned back into the embrace, "Hey."

Jethro removed one hand and reached over to pick up a sandwich. He took a bite then held it in front of Tony's face. The younger man smelled it before taking a bite. They alternatively took bites until it was all gone; then Jethro reached for another and started the process again. They ate in comfortable silence until Tony held up a hand when Jethro offered him another bite, "I'm full Jeth. Thanks though." Jethro shrugged and stuffed the last of it in his mouth. Suddenly, there was flash off to their left, and they turned to look just in time to see a blossomed blue firework maybe about five blocks away. They watched as the show commenced. Soon, though Tony turned in Jethro's embrace so he could return the hug. He sighed and, as he watched the flashes, felt completely relaxed. "Perfect," he said quietly.

Jethro looked down at Tony's head and affectionately whispered, "Yah. Perfect."

Tony heard and looked at him. When he saw the way Jethro was looking at him, as if he was the only person in the world, he smiled shyly and went to duck his head. But Jethro caught his chin and lifted him up. They looked into each other's eyes until suddenly Tony couldn't stay away. He launched himself at Jethro, pressing their lips in a tender yet heated kiss. As the fireworks continued to explode, the kiss quickly escalated; their hands started groping and roaming over each other, their cocks pressed together, and tongues wrestling desperately. Tony noticed Jethro wasn't being as dominating as usual and immediately took advantage. He forced his tongue further into Jethro's mouth, and he started pushing him backwards, back into the room and finally on top of the bed. Tony quickly reunited their lips, and they continued to kiss passionately. Both men were panting within that short span of time and feeling so warm that not even the night air blowing into the room through the open balcony door could cool them. Just as Jethro's hand reached into Tony's boxers to wrap around Tony's hard cock, Tony broke away and gasped, "Jethro?"

Jethro stopped his hand from moving but could not control his shaking or breathing, "Yah?" was all he managed to say.

Tony used his hands to push up and look down into Jethro's eyes. They had darkened with arousal but looked at Tony with patient questioning. Tony pressed his lips back to Jethro's, but this time slower and gentler. When he pulled back again, he said, "Make love to me Jethro."

Another explosion went off before Jethro heard what he said. "What?"

"Make love to me," Tony said slowly.

Jethro reached up and touched Tony's face, "Are you sure? I'm new at this."

"I know," Tony nodded encouragingly, "But I'm sure. I want this. Please."

Jethro didn't need any more encouragement. He quickly recaptured Tony's lips as he rolled them over so he was on top. He quickly brought back the heat that had been lost in their conversation, making Tony whimper as he ran his fingertips across Tony's cock. Then he leaned back to pull both their boxers off while Tony reached for the tube of lube he'd brought. He left it off to the side so Jethro could use it when he was ready. The grey haired man went to kiss Tony again before pulling away to run his tongue and lips down his neck, chest, stomach, stopping just above his erection. He reached over as he kissed back up Tony's body and grabbed the lube. He opened it and squeezed some out on to his fingers then rubbed it along Tony's ass hole. Tony sucked in a gulp of air and moved his legs farther apart. Running mostly on sexual instinct and what he had read about gay sex, Jethro lubed up Tony's hole before forcing a finger in. It was a weird feeling to have Tony wrapped around his finger like that, but Jethro found he liked it. Tony whimpered as a Jethro's finger breached. He urged his lover on, "Yes Jeth. You have to open me up. Get me nice and gaping for you."

Jethro growled, liking the sound of that and pushed his finger in further. Tony was panting, both out of pleasure and pain, and forced himself to relax. Jethro quickly slid his finger all the way in. Tony moaned as a burst of pleasure went through him, relaxing him again. Jethro took the opportunity to shove another finger in. Then after a moment, moved them up and down and scissoring them, opening Tony's hole more and more by the second. Then he shoved a third finger in. Then a forth. Every so often, he'd see Tony react to a certain spot and he went to it now. Tony immediately cried out and lifted his hips a bit, trying to make Jethro hit the spot again. "Jeth. Please." He moaned.

Jethro knew what he meant and slowly pulled his fingers out. Then he positioned himself so his cockhead was right at Tony's throbbing opening. Tony wrapped his legs loosely around his lover's hips, urging him to move quickly. Jethro could see Tony was close already. He leaned down to kiss Tony for a few seconds before shoving himself in. Tony shouted and his hands grasped the head board. He watched Jethro hungrily though and said, "All the way Jeth. Just shove in all the way."

Jethro leaned down to suck on Tony's neck, distracting him, before shoving all the way in. He waited a minute so they could both get their bearings before he started to thrust. He started out slow, not wanting to hurt Tony too much, then when Tony's hips started to meet his with every thrust, he lost control. Tony started moaning loudly and shouted, "Yes! Yes! Jeth! Yes!" on time with his thrusts. Jethro started grunting as he came to full speed. He was close. Just a few more… Jethro thrust in all the way and shouted, "Tony!" as he shot his load into Tony. Tony followed a few milliseconds later. "Jethro!" he shouted as he grasped at his lover and came.

They panted as the rode out their seemingly unending climaxes. Jethro had collapsed on top of Tony, unable to comprehend anything. Tony held his lover tight, needing him to stay there. Finally, both had grown soft and their breathing and hearts slowed. "Holy shit Jethro," was all Tony could say.

Jethro smiled but couldn't formulate anything to say. His brain had turned to mush and had clearly checked out. His first real decision was to pull his soft cock out of Tony so the younger man could relax. However, when he went to move, Tony's legs wrapped tightly behind his butt, holding him in place. "Tony," Jethro warned but Tony's legs just tightened and his hands began to caress Jethro's still sensitive body. As his fingertips reached Jethro's ass and squeezed, the older man let out a moan. As Tony started to nibble on Jethro's ear and neck, Jethro started growing hard again. Jethro pushed himself up on shaky hands to look down at Tony. He saw the hunger was back in his green eyes, and he felt Tony's hard package in between their stomachs. Letting himself be taken over by a fresh wave of need, he ravaged Tony's lips with his own. Tony's hands roamed and came under to fondle Jethro's nipples, causing the man to gasp loudly.

"Wanna ride you so hard Jethro," Tony growled and, before Jethro could respond, flipped them over so he was on top now. He growled again and latched on to Jethro's neck, being extra sure to make a mark. As he bit on to the sensitive skin, Jethro moaned and grasped Tony's sides. He started to move his hands to the back of Tony's shoulder blades and, when Tony bit down again in another spot, he dug his nails in. Tony had never realized he was a bit of a sadomasochist before, so he bit down again, loving the little pricks of pain when Jethro nails went even deeper. When Tony let go of Jethro's mouth and moved back up to his lips, Jethro removed his nails and reached one hand under to Tony's swollen cock. Tony gasped and shuttered as he felt the hand wrap around him. He grabbed Jethro's nipples roughly, earning a yelp and a trust of the older man's hips. Tony gave an experimental bounce, and Jethro moaned, his dick completely hard once again. Tony grabbed Jethro's wrists and held them down to the bed with a growl, and he started to bounce, slowly going up and down. Jethro moaned again, so Tony brought his ass almost all the way off Jethro's cock before slamming back down. "Tony," the older man gasped and uncontrollably thrust up.

"Don't move Jeth," Tony growled using his legs to hold Jethro down. Then he continued bouncing at that slow and taunting pace. Jethro began moaning with every bounce. Tony tried to make this last, but when Jethro whined, "Tony. Please." he started bouncing as fast as he could. He also took some pressure off Jethro. After a few moments, Jethro began to thrust upward, hitting Tony's sweet spot every time.

Both men were moaning and gasping and groaning constantly. Finally, Jethro began to thrust up with all his power and Tony matched him. "Jethro!" Tony finally shouted as he came all over Jethro's chest in the greatest orgasm he'd ever had. And the sight of Jethro decorated with his come caused him to come again with a strangled cry in his second greatest orgasm ever. Jethro felt Tony's cum over him, and he came too. Then Tony collapsed forward on to Jethro panting. And when they had recovered, they did it once more. And then again until, finally, both men couldn't move another inch, and they collapsed in a tangled and rather sticky mess on the bed and into a deep sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: words repeating themselves over and over again grow tedious!

Note: just a warning, chiz is about to hit the fan…

~~~~NCIS~~~~

Saturday:

When Tony woke up, he realized how gross his skin felt. Jethro was still asleep and lying on top of him in exactly the same position he'd fallen into after they'd made love. They were probably fused together with their own cum. Then Tony remembered what he had decided to tell Jethro. He mentally slapped himself in the face; he should've told him last night, probably before they'd made love. Thankfully though, they still had all day and tomorrow. He gently tried to pry Jethro off him, but it seemed impossible without waking the man. He relaxed and wrapped his arms around Jethro, choosing to wait 'til his lover woke up.

Jethro awoke about a half hour later. He stirred and groaned when he realized his body couldn't move much. He opened his eyes and saw he was still lying on top of Tony. He looked up and saw Tony looking at him with soft eyes.

"Hey," he said quietly with a smile.

"Hey to you," Jethro smiled back and stretched for a quick kiss. When he pulled away, he smirked and said, "Seems we've gotten ourselves in a sticky situation."

Tony's smile grew and he laughed, "Really Jeth?"

"Corny, I know," he chuckled. Then he pried himself from Tony, slowly and carefully. It was like trying to pull tape apart when it's folded over and stuck to itself. When they finally broke apart, Jethro mumbled, "We definitely need a shower."

"Couldn't agree more," Tony said as he started moving off the bed. He went to the bathroom to turn the water on. Jethro's eyes followed him, his gut turning slightly; something was up with Tony; he just didn't know what. He felt his stomach flip uncomfortably as he thought that maybe Tony regretted what they did last night. Repeatedly. Until they collapsed from exhaustion. Unable to even get up to get a washcloth. Jethro shook himself as he felt himself start getting aroused from the mere memory of it. He had to make sure Tony didn't regret anything. If he did, Jethro would never forgive himself. He should've looked for signs that Tony was really ready, that he wanted it. Maybe he should've asked more than once. Tony had told him to do it, guided him through it, but maybe that was an in-the-moment kind of thing.

Tony came back into the bedroom with a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. "Yoo comin' Jeffro? Itfs almoss weady." Tony tried to say through a mouth of foam. He looked slightly more casual now, but Jethro's gut wasn't shutting up.

He nodded, "Yah. In a minute."

Tony nodded and turned back to rinse his mouth and get under the water. He started the process of cleaning, soaping his entire body until it was covered in a thick layer of lather before rinsing it. He felt much better already. As much as he had liked what they had done last night, he didn't like feeling as if he was covered in scales and not skin. He had lathered shampoo in his hair and rinsed it by the time Jethro, who had been out in the bedroom thinking, finally joined him. To waste time, Jethro had closed the screen door (which they had forgotten to close last night), drank some water, gathered their clothes, and brushed his own teeth. He tried to recall any sign that Tony had any sort of regret. When he couldn't find any but still felt horribly guilty, not knowing what other answer there could be, he decided he'd just flat out ask Tony himself. So he stepped under the shower to find Tony mostly done already.

"Want help Jeth?" Tony flirted, but without waiting for a response, grabbed his lover and moved him so that he was under the water. Then he grabbed the soap and starting washing his lover's body. Now Jethro was confused. Tony was acting like everything was okay; he was soaping him with a small smile and wide eyes.

"Tony."

Tony continued to soap without looking up, making sure he got every inch of Jethro's skin. He didn't think Jethro liked feeling scaly either.

Jethro hesitated. But when he still couldn't find the answer on Tony's face, he blurted, "Are you okay with what we did last night?"

That caused Tony to look up. His eyes full of shock, "Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?"

Jethro felt relieved but his gut was telling him there was something still wrong. He looked away shyly, "You were actin' kind of weird, and my gut's goin' crazy."

Tony panicked inwardly. Of course Jethro would pick up on the emotions he was hiding. He always did; he knew his lover's famous gut would give him a funny feeling when something was concerning Tony. It had happened since they first started working together. But, he didn't want to tell Jethro just yet, didn't want to ruin the moment. He addressed the issue at hand by just smiling softly and placing a hand on Jethro face, causing the man to look up into Tony's eyes, "I have no regrets about last night Jeth. It was amazing, best sex I've ever had. If I didn't want us to make love, I wouldn't have asked to begin with. I promise."

Jethro nodded, seeing the truth in the green eyes across from him, and smiled. Then Tony gently began to rinse Jethro's body before lathering shampoo in his hair. Just like after the incident with Smithson, Jethro relaxed into Tony's touch and let him take care of him. Soon, they were done, and Tony turned off the water before exiting the shower to get a towel. He dried Jethro, then himself before wrapping the towel around his waist. He handed one to Jethro with a smile then led the way out into the bedroom. Both started to grab clothes for the day.

"Wanna head out for breakfast or eat here again?" Jethro asked.

"Let's go out. Maybe they have a pancake house or something."

Jethro chuckled.

Tony was debating when and how he should tell Jethro about his feelings. He knew Jethro wasn't satisfied with what he said in the shower, even if it had settled the issue. His lover was bound to ask about it again sooner rather than later, but he wouldn't pry; he never did. Tony knew that if he wanted he could continue to hide and Jethro wouldn't try to force him to talk. Only, Tony didn't want to do that. He wanted to do it now.

Both men were dressed now and ready to head out. Jethro grabbed the keys and said, "Let's go."

Tony jumped at the opportunity, "Jeth wait."

Jethro turned back. When he saw Tony's serious face, he cocked his head to one side, implying that Tony should go on.

Tony took a deep breath, "Your gut is right. There is something I need to say. You should sit down."

Jethro's stomach did a nervous plummet but he dipped his head and went to sit on the bed. Tony hadn't turned around, frozen with sudden nervousness. After a moment, he took another deep breath and turned around, "I really don't know what to say so I'm just gonna say it." Another pause. Then, "I'm in love with you Jethro. Bad. Beyond what I've ever felt before, even Jeanne." He couldn't look at Jethro's emotionless face anymore. He started to pace, "Remember that day when you asked me what McGee and I were talking about? Well it wasn't just about Ziva. I told McGee about us, which you know, but it's what he said that kinda freaked me out. I was just talking about you and what happened after the Smithson case, and McGee says 'You're in love with him.'. Just like that. And at that moment, I didn't think he was right. I mean, I knew I liked you and was attracted to you, and I had been crushing on you for a while. But love? So I freaked out. I didn't want to tell you because I wasn't even sure what to think, so I told you about the thing that made more sense, even though it made no sense at all that Ziva liked me. So I didn't lie to you; I just couldn't speak the whole truth.

"And then, of course, I started thinking, 'Am I really in love with the infamous Leroy Jethro Gibbs?'. You know me. I don't do well with relationships and all that. Except, for the first time in my life, I was with someone I really cared about, someone who really cared about me, someone I trusted with anything and who trusted me back. It's comfortable with you; I can be myself around you. You'd already seen me at my best and worst and accepted me for exactly who I am. I've never had that either, not even with my own father. And then I realized that 'Yah, I am in love with the infamous Leroy Jethro Gibbs.' If I had any doubts, this weekend truly convinced me." He finally turned and kneeled in front of Jethro. He was putting himself completely at the other man's mercy now, and, judging by his expression, Tony couldn't be sure if that would end badly or not. He went all in, "I love you Jethro. And maybe I always have. I know neither of us is big on speaking from the heart, but I had to tell you. I would do anything for you Jethro, to be with you, but I need to know… I need to know if you love me back. You don't even have to say much. Just a yes or no, and I'll be outta here. Just say the word."

Tony was looking up at a completely bewildered Jethro. He hadn't moved even an inch since Tony started talking. Tony waited in fear for the answer. He couldn't shake the feeling that he had just ruined something good. But it was too late now. He had taken the plunge. Now, he had to wait to see if Jethro would too.

Jethro's mind was whirling. Flashbacks were flashing across his sight. He was rewinding in time. He went back through the past five, ten, fifteen, twenty years. He saw Shannon, young and alive, kneeling before him in the exact same way Tony was.

He heard her call his name a few times before the flashback solidified.

"_Jethro. We need to talk. Well, I need to talk. Go on, sit down," she took a deep breath, "I've been wanting to say this for a long time now." A pause then she kneeled before him, "I'm in love with you. I fell in love that first day on the train station, you all dressed up in your Marine gear... I knew I shouldn't. I knew what I would be getting into if I let myself open to you. But I just couldn't resist you… I promise to love you forever. I just need to know if you love me back. You don't even have to say much. Just a yes or no, and I'll be outta here. Just say the word."_

_Jethro felt his heart melting. He had loved her since the first time he saw her in that store window in Stillwater. Hearing that she loved him too, made Jethro feel like he had grown wings and was flying. He smiled and grabbed her hands, pulling her up along with him. Then he pulled her body close and said softly, "I love you too Shannon."_

_She broke out in a huge smile and wrapped her arms around his neck. He tightened his grip around her waist until she pulled back slightly to meet his lips with hers. She was so amazing, beautiful, kind, and now she was all his. And eventually, in the foreseeable future, he would make sure she would be his forever._

Suddenly the flashback was gone, and he was forced back into the present. Seeing Tony kneeling before him as Shannon had done, saying what she had said, Jethro began to panic. He couldn't explain why; he just felt like the ground was falling from under him, like he was spiraling into a dark abyss, like the world around him was in fast forward and he was stuck in slow-mo. The fear, the dread, the unexplainable feelings he was having; they were too much. He couldn't do it. He just couldn't do it. "No."

It was said in a whisper, but Tony had heard it. His eyes widened and his stomach dropped. "What?" he squeaked.

Jethro turned his head. His mind and heart were battling internally against each other. He could almost hear them screaming at each other. Fear vs. Love. He suddenly felt cowardly, but he couldn't get his mind to tell his mouth to change his answer. He couldn't stand to see Tony look that devastated. He stayed silent. He closed his eyes and held his breath for Tony's next move.

"Did you say no?" Tony had to be sure, had to see if he'd heard wrong. But Jethro stayed silent. He couldn't even look at Tony. Tony's heart shattered. His shoulders fell, and he quickly moved away from Jethro as if he had some kind of disease. "I see," was all he could say. He looked down at the floor, trying desperately not to let tears flow out of his eyes. When Jethro still hadn't moved, Tony realized he couldn't stay there anymore. He violently stood up and quickly grabbed as much of his things as he could and stuffed it in his suitcase. He zipped it up as best he could, not really caring that something might fall out. He grabbed his wallet and headed towards the door.

Jethro had heard Tony moving around but as he heard the suitcase zip, he opened his eyes and whipped his head around to stare at Tony. When the younger man headed for the door, Jethro stood up in a panic, "Tony. Don't."

But Tony ignored him and slammed the door behind him. He went to the elevator and pushed the button. When he got down to the lobby, he went to the front desk, "Is there a cab company that can come pick me up?"

The man must've seen Tony's just barely controlled emotions and nodded before pressing a button on the phone. "Yes. This is Bruce from Sands Hotel on Main Street. I need a cab sent immediately to pick up a man… Where's your destination?" he asked Tony gently.

"D.C."

When the man gave Tony the cab number that would be getting him, he quickly went outside to wait. Thankfully he didn't have to wait long. When the cab pulled up, he quickly motioned to the driver that he could get in himself and opened the door. He slid in and leaned back.

"So D.C. huh?" the driver asked conversationally, "You from there?"

Tony felt rude but he knew that, if he spoke, his emotions would rush out of him. So the driver just shrugged, recognizing that his passenger didn't want to talk, turned on the radio at a quiet volume, and began to drive. Quietly, so as not to be heard over the music, Tony began to sob.

Back in the room, Jethro stood, stunned. Tony had left. Tony was gone. His mind and heart had gone silent now. Neither one seemed to be able to provide a response. Slowly, Gibbs sank back down onto the bed, still staring at the door Tony had just left through. _Tony is gone._ And with that thought, every fiber of his being, every organ, every brain message, every heart beat shouted out the same thing.

_What have I done?_


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: NCIS and its characters is still not mine

Note: Since y'all have been so nice about the last chapter, I hurried to get this one up too. I'm not really that happy with that last chapter because I don't think I write break ups well… and it sounds kind of rushed when I didn't mean it to; I just wanted to write Gibbs' immediate reactions and feelings (because he doesn't quite understand them at first either) and then explain later. So hopefully in this and future chapters, I better explained what caused Gibbs to say no and what's going through his brain because of it.

I can't remember if I mentioned this, but this story is already fully written out but I go back and change things so if anyone has suggestions, feel free! I welcome the criticism.

Warning: it's going to be pretty angsty for a while. I tried to draw emotions I felt after my break-up with my girlfriend, so things are going to be pretty tough for the next few chapters. Good luck

~~~~~NCIS~~~~~

Sunday:

Tony numbly got off his couch and made his way to the bathroom. He hadn't moved from it since he got home yesterday. But when nature calls, you can only ignore it for so long. Tony had stopped thinking completely about two hours before. Prior to that, he had been a wreck. Random moments of sobbing followed by anger. He'd used all the tissues and punched a few holes in his walls. He hadn't even eaten; the thought of doing so made him sick. For one, he didn't have an appetite. For two, he had this sick, macabre thought that he wanted the last thing in his mouth to be Jethro for a while longer. He thought he could still taste the other man's mouth, skin, and cum, and there was no way he wanted to forget that taste. That had been one of Tony's last real thoughts up until he made the decision to go pee.

Yesterday had been the worst day in Tony's life. Worse even than anything anyone had ever done to him, worse than he'd ever done to himself even. This was worse than his mother dying, his father's abuse, the ex-wives, boarding school, the fire he'd run into to save some kids' lives and being unable to save one, finding out his partner in Baltimore was dirty, the plague, his car getting blown up, Jeanne, Jenny, even when Jethro retired and ran away to Mexico. This was SO much worse because, this time, Tony's everything had been poured into it willingly. For once, he loved and trusted someone so completely and hoped for so much, only to have it crash and burn right in front of his face.

And of course it was all his own fault. He should have just kept his damn mouth shut! He had a good thing going and he had to go and tell Jethro just how he was feeling, scared the hell out of Jethro and unleashed the truth. What that truth was, Tony wasn't completely sure. He knew how Jethro was with emotions and too much of them… But damn it! Why couldn't he just pull his head out of his ass and have some real feelings and indulge on them already? Tony would never hurt Jethro. Never. No matter what. He loved Jethro with every fiber of his mind, heart, and soul for pete's sake!

That had been when Tony had shouted an angry, wordless yell and slammed his fist through the wall. Twice. His anger at Jethro, the world, and himself overtaking him for the moment. When he was momentarily spent, he'd collapsed back on the couch. His anger immediately switching over to despair. Of course Jethro would never want Tony that much. Sure, he was a good friend and a good lay, but what else was he really? Tony and Jethro were almost complete opposites. It was doomed from the start. And they were both damaged goods. Jethro probably wanted someone who was nearly perfect, who he could pretend to be nearly perfect with, and they'd have a nearly perfect life. That would be far less complicated, far less emotionally taxing. Tony wanted commitment, love, happiness; something that Jethro was never prone to go for.

But all of that felt wrong to think. Tony hated thinking badly of Jethro. He was just so… heartbroken, so angry. And Jethro was perfect. At least Tony knew so deep down. No, Tony could only blame himself. He had sobbed for a while, until his eyes felt dry and painful. Then he'd grabbed the tissues and tried not to think of Jethro- no, he couldn't call him Jethro anymore. Jethro was for home, closeness, love-making, and comfort. They didn't have that anymore thanks to Tony. No, he'd call him Boss. He didn't even think he could call him by any of his names for a while, but Boss would have to do. Tony had never felt so lost before.

Then, annoyingly, Tony phone made the noise that alerted him to a text. Again. He had gotten about seven already that day. He decided to stop ignoring it and look. The first was from Tim.

_So how'd last night go? Did you tell him?_

Tony cringed. A while later Tim had texted again asking, _Tony? You okay? Why'd Gibbs call asking for you?_

Tony once again cringed and rolled his eyes as a new wave of anger flooded him. He was just about ready to respond with a hateful message, it went off again.

Abby: _Tony? What the hell is going on? Gibbs just called me… he asked if I'd seen or heard from you. I thought you were together? And why did he sound so upset? Please let me know you're okay._

Oh! HE was upset! JETHRO was upset! The one who had completely ripped Tony's heart out of his chest, threw it off the Empire State building, and watched as it splattered all over the ground into a huge mess! This time, Tony had punched his wall three times, shouting, "YOU BASTARD! MOTHER FUCKING HEARTLESS ASSHOLE!" Punch. "YOU'RE UPSET? WHAT ABOUT ME? I WAS THE ONE ON MY KNEES LIKE A BITCH, LAYING MY FUCKING HEART OUT FOR YOU!" Punch. "I TRUSTED YOU! YOU TOLD ME I COULD! YOU EARNED IT! AND I FUCKING BELIEVED YOU!" Punch. "ARRRGGG!"

When he collapsed again, it was from the exhaustion the wave of anger brought with it. Tony was so tired of hurting and being angry. Then his phone rang again.

Ziva: _You know Gibbs does not like it when we break rule three Tony. You should call him back. It could be important._

Tony sighed with annoyance and put his phone on the table. He fell on to his back and folded his arm over his eyes, trying to alleviate some of the pain from crying and glaring. He was sure a blood vessel had popped in one eye too. That usually happened when Tony screamed as loud as he did. A few minutes later, Ziva texted again. _Hello? Are you okay? Abby is getting worried._

Another half hour later, it went off again.

Palmer: _Tony? Gibbs just called me. He NEVER calls me! Where are you?_

Then another.

Abby: _Tony. If you don't respond to this message, I'm gonna come over to your apartment and bust down the door to make sure you're not dead. Please Tony. Answer me!_

Tony finally felt bad for making them, especially Abby worry. He especially didn't want any of them coming to his apartment. They would see that something was horribly wrong, and he'd never get left alone. He opened a message so he could send it to all of them.

_I'm fine guys. Just sick. Think I ate some bad meat or something. Now let me rest so I can be at work tomorrow._

He knew they'd understand from the tone of the message that he didn't want them to respond unless it was an emergency. And for about fifteen more minutes, he was proud that even Abby had refrained from responding. Then when his phone rang again, he groaned with irritation. But it wasn't Abby at all. Or Ziva or Tim. Or Palmer or Ducky. Or even his father or buddies or hook-ups from his past. It was Jethro- Boss.

Tony closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them to read the message.

_Tony. We need to talk._

Tony growled. The older man couldn't even call him or show up to talk to him, see in person what damage he'd done and try to fix it. Tony was nothing to Gibbs, not in that way. He knew that now. It was clearer than ever. He knew that he needed to respond to the message though, to give his boss a reason to stay away. If he even planned on coming by if Tony didn't respond… Gibbs knew of Tony's past with suicidal thoughts. There'd been a few times in his life, that he'd seriously considered it. Once, right after his mom died and his dad was wasted before she was even buried in the ground. Again after his father dropped him off at boarding school for the first time, and he thought his father didn't want him anymore. Another time right after he'd failed to save that little girl from the fire. And again after he found out Danny was dirty. Gibbs helped him through that last and found out about the others. If Boss had any clue now as to just how much damage he'd caused, Tony knew that he'd come to make sure Tony was still alive. But Tony was stronger now, mostly thanks to Gibbs and his family at NCIS, so he knew he wouldn't eat his own gun. He had more people to live for now, no matter how weak and heartbroken and damaged he felt.

So he typed the first thing that came to his mind and sent it to his boss. Then he turned his phone off and got up to go to his alcohol cabinet. He said he wouldn't kill himself; he'd never said he wouldn't drink into numbness. And that's what he did.

That's mostly why he was so completely numb at this point. It wasn't that he felt no pain. It's just the alcohol made his brain so fuzzy and slow that he stopped thinking about the pain. It also didn't help that his brain had decided enough was enough, no more pain, and shut itself down. He stopped thinking entirely and just stared at one of the holes he made in the wall until he couldn't hold his pee in anymore.

When he went back to the couch, he was aware it was night time again. Sunday night. He had to be at work tomorrow. And he'd probably have the worst hangover he's ever had. But he didn't care. Maybe a throbbing head and sensitivity to light and sound would distract him from seeing the last person he wanted to see. All the same, maybe he should at least try to sleep. He fell sloppily back onto the couch and lay on his side, facing the back of the couch. He closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep. He wasn't sure how long it took for it to work, but he knew he was sleeping when he was suddenly flung into a nightmare.

It started off replaying the last few moments of the last one._ … Everything just kind of crumbled into a million pieces, and he was left in darkness. Tony was afraid to move, afraid that if he stepped, he'd fall into an invisible abyss. He was lonely and terribly sad. The darkness around him was sucking all happiness from him, forcing memories of some of his happiest moments in life to the surface and then shattering them with a certain horrible memory about a certain gray-haired man. Tony was doubled over in pain, folding his body to make himself as small as he could as if that would make him less of a target. His hands were pulling his hair and he was shaking uncontrollably with sobs._

"_Why are you doing this to me?" he shouted in a broken cry. He didn't know who was doing this to him or why but he wanted the pain to stop. Suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder. Tony looked up and, illuminated in an eerily glowing light, was Leroy Jethro Gibbs. His face was full of love and sympathy. "Why am I being hurt like this Jethro?" Tony whimpered up at him._

_Suddenly, Gibbs' face had grown cold and emotionless, "I told you I was going to leave DiNozzo."_

"_What?" Tony gasped._

_Jethro started floating away, and as he did his voice faded as he spoke, "I told you I was gonna leave. I told you. I told you. I told you."_

"NO!" Tony shouted as he sat up. He was covered in sweat and his face was wet with tears. He wrapped his arms around his stomach and sobbed. He started hyperventilating and immediately felt sick. He hurried back to the bathroom and just made it to the toilet before he vomited violently. He gasped and spat and spluttered and tried to breathe. It seemed like hours before he finally calmed down. He stood up on shaky legs and went back to the living room. He plopped back down on the couch and reached for the third bottle of wine. He quickly gulped down the rest in three swigs. He regretted not having any heavier liquor to help him sleep; Whiskey would've really helped. But he had forgotten to restock since he did most of his drinking at the boss' house. And that was only mostly beer and maybe a few jars of bourbon. He tossed the empty bottle down onto the floor and stared up at the ceiling. The wine had numbed his mind and body, but it wouldn't be enough to make him sleep, not after that nightmare. He spent the rest of the night, blindly staring at his ceiling, praying that tomorrow wouldn't hurt as badly as he knew it would.

~~~~NCIS~~~~

After Tony had stormed out of the room in the hotel and left him behind, Jethro had been unable to move for a very long time. He had been shocked. Not by Tony's reaction, because really there was no way he could blame his younger lover for it, but by what he'd said. As soon as Tony left, the door slamming behind him, he knew he'd made a huge mistake. His mind, heart, and soul cried out in agony at the loss of Tony. All his true feelings came to the surface, and he knew. He loved Tony. Not just as a senior field agent, not just as a friend, not even just as a lover; he loved him so much more than that.

Tony was one of the few people he trusted completely. With anything. And he always had. But it was only since Tony had talked to him that he really realized what the fuel behind that trust was, besides just Tony's ability to earn it. He had realized he had feelings for Tony. Then, he'd thought it was only a crush. But with the whole Smithson issue and Tony saving him, when Tony had taken care of a cold and weak Jethro and he'd allowed it to happen, something had changed. And it kept changing.

Jethro felt like a complete idiot for not noticing sooner. How could he not notice just how in love he'd fallen with Tony? He could kick himself. He had changed in Tony's company. He had opened to him and let him in without even really thinking about it; it just felt so right, so natural. He knew Tony would never hurt or take advantage of him. Tony only ever cared and looked out for him, even before they got together. Jethro had done things he hadn't even done for any of his last three ex-wives, taken Tony out on dates and away on a vacation for just the two of them. And not because he wanted something from Tony but just because he wanted to make the younger man happy; he LOVED making Tony happy. In return, he himself had felt happy. He'd felt crazy jealous when Smithson and Devero were all over him (granted, he was naturally a jealous guy, but never to the extent it had been where Tony was concerned). The list could go on and on. He had fallen for Tony, and he hadn't even realized it. God, he was such an asshole!

When he was finally able to move, he folded over so his head was between in his knees and his hands in his hair. He kept mentally torturing himself for the next few hours, wondering just what he should do. He knew he had to talk to Tony, apologize for letting his fears get the best of him. When Tony had done exactly what Shannon did, he'd felt sick. Sick with fear about a million different things. Would Shannon be mad at him for loving someone else? (He didn't think so, but at the moment it had been one of his thoughts.) He didn't think he could handle his heart being broken again if he were to lose Tony. Losing Shannon and Kelly had been bad enough; he only just barely managed to survive that. How could Tony love a man like him? He didn't deserve Tony's love. Tony didn't deserve to have to be stuck with someone like Jethro. They would never work. Things were moving way too fast, faster than anything Jethro had done in his life. He had given up control and liked it, which never ended well for him. He didn't communicate well. He would ever only hurt Tony.

Some of those thoughts still left Jethro feeling insecure and uneasy. But he knew he was wrong to think them. If Tony had done anything, it was that he would be there for and love Jethro no matter what he did or didn't do, no matter what the world threw at them. They were a team, partners on the job for ten years, friends for the same, and now lovers. They needed each other and that scared Jethro too. He hadn't ever needed anybody so bad. When she was living, sure, he needed Shannon; he needed her a lot more when he had lost both her and Kelly. But he needed Tony in a whole different way. A way that proved to be deeper than the way with Shannon. He hated himself for realizing all of this too late.

Thoughts like that swam around his head for a long time before he finally realized the time. He had to check out of the hotel. He had to get food and go home and go to work tomorrow. None of that was what he wanted to do. He wanted to stay here and hide from the huge mess he'd caused with Tony. He didn't want food or his house or to go to his job. They would do nothing but remind him of Tony. He knew he'd have to talk to the man, explain what had happened in his brain, apologize, and try to make it better.

Hours later, he was home, in his basement with his bottle of bourbon. He sat on the floor with his back against his work station, the bottle and a jar next to him. But he couldn't bring himself to drink more than the few sips he already had. For the first time in a long time, he didn't want to drink until he could no longer think about his troubles and block out the world. That wasn't the answer. No, he just sat there and thought. He had come up with a huge speech of what to say to Tony; if he were to write it on paper, it would probably be ten pages or more. He just didn't know if it would work… The look in Tony's eyes and face when Jethro said no… he couldn't stop thinking about it. He knew he had broken the younger man's heart. He knew because he felt it in his gut, his heart, his soul. His own heart felt like it was barely hanging on by one vein. Even more proof of just how bad he'd screwed up.

He had no idea how long had past when he finally reached for his phone. He couldn't talk to Tony directly right now, so he called Tim. Then Abby. Then Ziva. Then Palmer. He wasn't with any of them. Which could only mean two things: either Tony was wallowing alone in his apartment with his choice of alcohol and/or he was falling back into his suicidal ways. That thought panicked him. He knew Tony hadn't felt that bad in years, since the whole thing with his partner in Baltimore. But old habits can seem much more appealing when you're hurting beyond measure.

He opened his phone again and got ready to press speed dial 2, but just as he placed his finger over the number, he froze. If he called Tony, he wasn't quite sure what would happen. Probably something along the lines of him barely containing his emotions and then begging Tony over the phone. He couldn't do that. It would be too impersonal and too easy for Tony to hang up on him. But he didn't think he could get up off the basement floor either. He hated himself for being such a coward.

He ended up texting him. _Tony. We need to talk._

He waited for an agonizing few minutes. If Tony didn't answer, he'd go over there. Or maybe just call Tim or Abby back and ask if they had reached him. He could tell he had worried them with his call. After all Tony was supposed to still be with Jethro. He chewed his bottom lip as he waited. Trying not to think about all the stupid things Tony could be doing to himself right now.

Finally, he let a breath of relief as his phone alerted him of Tony's response. Only, part of him wishes he had never opened it.

_Fuck you Boss. I really can't even think about you right now, let alone talk to you. Leave me alone. Indefinitely._

His heart cringed. Well, there it was, the answer he needed. Tony was heartbroken; Tony hated him; he couldn't go apologize because Tony wouldn't accept it. He doubled over in pain. He fell over onto his side and wrapped his arms around himself and curled up as tight as he could. He didn't realize this would hurt so bad. Yah. He had definitely screwed up worse then he'd ever screwed ever. He let out a wordless scream that was full of agony and guilt and heartbreak before he started to cry.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: hasn't changed

Note: I'm posting these like crazy 'cause I don't know how long I'll be a free woman for! Lol so enjoy! (:

~~~~~NCIS~~~~~

The next days were horrible for both men. Monday and Tuesday, Tony didn't even go into work. He couldn't. He knew that the moment he saw Boss he'd break down and cry and that would be too embarrassing in public. He had emailed Vance and told him about how he had bad food poisoning then spent the days on his couch, drinking and not sleeping. He had a huge headache that he knew wouldn't go away until he slept. But every time he closed his eyes, he remembered when Boss said no and/or his nightmare would replay itself.

Gibbs felt lost, and he knew he showed it. McGee, Abby, and Ducky had apparently figured that something went wrong between him and Tony. Ziva too looked worried because she had never seen Gibbs like this. Abby and Ducky had tried to get him to talk to them about it. But he couldn't. He was thankful they didn't get a case; he knew he'd screw it up with his brain on Tony and nothing else. He wanted so bad to talk to or at least see Tony. But he couldn't bring himself to go to the younger man's apartment. With each day that past that he didn't see Tony, he became more and more discouraged to speak to him. He didn't think Tony would ever forgive him. He hadn't even shown up for work. He wasn't answering his calls or texts, though he answered McGee so at least Gibbs knew he was alive. Gibbs knew he should just march over there, knock down the door, and make Tony see that Gibbs knew he was wrong to say no, tell him that he was so deeply in love with Tony that he needed him by his side for the rest of his life. But he couldn't do it. If Tony didn't want to see him, didn't wanna talk to him… then why even try?

Wednesday, Tony came into work late, knowing he couldn't avoid anymore but a whole day would be too much. He braced himself for the pain he knew would reign in him with a new force when he walked in. He mentally told himself he wouldn't even glance at Boss today, but he wasn't sure how long that would last or if it would even work. The doors opened and his teammates were all at their own desks, focusing on cold cases. He didn't want to bring any more attention than necessary to himself so he silently went to his desk and sat down. Ziva had been watching him of course and, when he smiled slightly at her, she smiled back warmly.

"Good afternoon Tony. How are you feeling?"

He had almost forgotten he had told them he had food poisoning. He tried to act as normal as possible by dramatically sighing and leaning on a hand, "I spent the last few days barfing my guts out and I barely slept." Well it wasn't a lie; he hadn't slept and thrown up quite a lot, "But other than that just peachy. And how about you my little Israeli jungle cat?" He winked at her with a smirk.

He felt a twinge of satisfaction when he heard Boss choke on the coffee he had been drinking. However, it went away as soon as he felt the older man's eyes on him. No doubt he was taking in Tony's appearance. He knew his skin was pale, eyes sunken in with dark circles around them and bloodshot, hair wasn't as neat as usual, and maybe even a little thinner in the cheeks and other places. So much vomiting without eating anything more than a few pieces of cold leftover pizza and a bagel for nearly four days could make anyone look sickly. But he didn't care how bad he looked on the outside. It was nothing compared to how he felt on the inside. So he determinedly refused to look Boss' way as he watched Ziva roll her eyes at his jungle cat nickname. Though she was smiling slightly and her eyes were light so he knew she really didn't mind it.

"I have been good. Thank you for asking."

He turned to McGee and smiled as best he could, "So Probie, what did I miss?"

McGee gulped a quick breath of air, flashing a glance at Boss as if he was wondering how honest to be. Then he regained composure and turned back, looking at Tony intently, as he said, "Nothing much. We've just been working on cold cases mostly."

Tim looked at him, silently asking if he was truly okay. Tony just dipped his head and turned back to his computer. The bullpen fell silent again as they started their cold case studying. After a few minutes, Tony's computer flashed. He looked up and saw he had an email. Inwardly praying it wasn't from Boss, he sighed with relief when he saw it was from McGee.

_From Timothy McGee to Tony DiNozzo:_

_Message: ?_

_Tony. Are you okay? You didn't really have food poisoning did you?_

Tony should have expected his best friend to notice the truth. But he couldn't go on about it now. Not at work with Boss constantly throwing glances at him, trying to force him to look up. As much as he just wanted to pretend he was okay, that nothing happened, he couldn't lie to McGee who was clearly just concerned about him.

_From Tony DiNozzo to Timothy McGee_

_Message: Re-?_

_No Tim. I didn't have food poisoning. And no, I'm not okay… But I can't talk about it now. Come over tonight and I'll tell you then?_

He only had to wait a moment for the response.

_From Timothy McGee to Tony DiNozzo_

_Message: Re-?_

_Sure! I'll be there around 18:00 so long as we don't get called out on a case. I'll bring the pizza._

Tony smiled to himself, feeling blessed to have a friend like McGee. He looked over at him and, when their eyes met, he nodded to confirm with a small smile. Tim smiled back before turning back to his desk. Tony forced himself to focus on his work as well. It was hard whenever he felt Boss look at him but it helped somewhat to distract him of that whole thing.

After a while, he heard McGee speak, "Boss. I need to ask Abby a question about this case."

"Yah. Fine." Gibbs croaked, his voice hardly working any more against the strain of his emotions and lack of use.

_Wow, _Tony thought, _Boss doesn't sound good… _He nearly looked over but he caught himself just in time. _ No, he wants to be alone so badly, he can deal by himself_.

He heard McGee get up and leave then he tuned everything out and managed to focus on reading through his cold case stack.

~~~~NCIS~~~~

Tim sighed with relief as Gibbs let him go. He had to talk to Abby about Tony and Gibbs. And Ducky; he'd wanna know too. All three of them had been in cohorts lately that they would try to figure out what happened. They had a guess that something happened between Tony and the Bossman, and now Tim knew the truth.

"Abby!" he called over the loud music.

She turned around then smiled before turning down her music, "Hey Timmy!" she rushed over to give him a hug. Then she pulled away and looked at him, "You know something."

He knew it wasn't a question but he nodded anyway, "Yah. Wanna go see Ducky?"

She nodded seriously and followed him down to autopsy. Luckily, when they got there Ducky and Palmer were organizing their equipment and files and not working on a body.

"Hey Duckster. Hey Jimmy," Abby called as the door swooshed open and they walked in.

Ducky and Palmer looked up and smiled welcomingly.

"Hey guys," Palmer smiled before looking back down.

Ducky looked up too and immediately knew what they came down for. He knew Jimmy and Tony were somewhat close, but he didn't think he knew about Tony and Gibbs. To give their friends some privacy, he turned to Jimmy and said, "Would you excuse us Mister Palmer?"

Jimmy looked up, concerned, but nodded and said, "Of course Doctor. I'll just take these forms to the IA office." He smiled at them as he walked past them and out to the elevator. He had long gotten used to being sent away so Doctor Mallard could have private conversations. Abby and Tim went to stand on the other side of the autopsy table Ducky was using and looked at him expectantly.

"So," Ducky started, "What did you find out about our dear Jethro and Anthony?"

Tim told them what he knew. They had already spoken about the weekend getaway, how Tony had told Tim how he really felt about Gibbs, then Gibbs phone calls to his team looking for Tony and sounding upset, Gibbs' behavior at work, Tony's alleged sickness, and what they thought might've happened. He started with when Tony walked in, looking not only sickly but depressed. He had tried to act normal, talking to Ziva then Tim, but Tim said he could tell by Tony's stiffness, that it was forced. He also recalled how Tony had used one of his special nicknames for Ziva, making Gibbs choke on his coffee and get red in the face with anger and jealousy. He told them how he'd caught a glimpse of Tony's severely bruised knuckles, which he guessed meant his partner had been incredibly angry at some point over the last few days. So, concerned, Tim sent an email asking if Tony was okay and if he'd really been sick. To which he said no and that he'd tell Tim what really happened later tonight at his apartment. By the end, Abby looked incredibly sad while Ducky looked thoughtful.

"You know what I bet happened?" Ducky pondered aloud, "Our dear Jethro did what he always does when it comes to feelings of the heart. He ran away. Poor Anthony's heart must be broken."

Abby gasped at that and held on to Tim's arm to prevent herself from crying, "What do we do?"

Tim shrugged sadly, "What can we do?"

"We have to do something McGee! They love each other!"

Tim felt a surge of protectiveness for his best friend, "Tony poured his heart out to Gibbs. And what did he get? His heart broken because Gibbs can't own up to his feelings."

Before Abby could reprimand him, Ducky said, "Now now Timothy. We can't assume we know everything. We only know what we have discovered so far and what Tony said today in the email. Go to him tonight and let him explain things to you. I will see what I can find out from Jethro. We'll meet up tomorrow to discuss it again. Until then, we cannot turn our backs on either one of our friends." He looked at Tim sternly though he completely understood the anger he felt towards Gibbs. It often infuriated him as well when Gibbs pretended to not have feelings or to ignore the feelings he did have. But it was one of the man's flaws, one that his NCIS family just had to deal with at times.

Both Tim and Abby nodded in agreement, feeling sad and worried for their two friends.

~~~~~NCIS~~~~~

Around 15:30 Gibbs had decided he'd had enough for the day. He had had enough of Tony refusing to even look at him, not being able to talk to him or look into the green eyes. He'd definitely had enough of Tony and Ziva. Little Israeli jungle cat? What the hell did that even mean? He hated that Ziva was the only one getting Tony's attention. He was baiting her, exploiting the fact that she had a crush on him, and he knew Tony was doing it for him. Or maybe that was just wishful, selfish thinking. Either way, he didn't like it. He had to get out of there.

"That's it," he barked, "Go home!"

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw McGee and Tony share a look and a nod. Then all three agents gathered their stuff and went to the elevator.

Surprising himself, he shouted, "DiNozzo!"

Tony froze. Tim turned to share an uneasy look while Ziva just gave him a comforting smile. Tony waited as the other two got on the elevator, but when the doors closed, he didn't move. Gibbs determinedly took a few steps until he was by the windows. Tony still hadn't turned around.

Gibbs sighed and quietly said, "Tony."

Tony visibly cringed before he said, "B-Boss. Just leave me alone."

Gibbs couldn't help but step forward, "Tony. Please just listen to me." He rested a hand on Tony's shoulder.

Tony reacted immediately by jerking away and turning to face Gibbs. His eyes were full of anger, and he glared at Gibbs. He reached behind him and flicked the button. "I told you to leave me alone Boss! You don't get to do this!" he grounded out.

"Tony. I'm sorry. I-"

"Oh! You're sorry? Well doesn't that just make me feel better!" he continued to glare. The elevator dinged and opened behind him. He stepped backwards, "Just leave me alone." He pressed the button. The doors started to close. "Just leave me alone." When the doors closed, his glare faded and his shoulders sank. He had to close his eyes and take a few deep breaths in order to not cry or scream.

Gibbs watched the doors close and then sank in defeat. Tony hated him now, wanted nothing to do with him. And how could he blame him? He deserved every bit of it.

~~~~~NCIS~~~~~

Just when he said he would, McGee was at Tony's apartment.

"Hey Tim," Tony said sadly, "Come on in."

Tim set the pizza down on the table and joined Tony on his couch. He was surprised that the TV wasn't on. Tony usually would get his TV all ready whenever Tim came over, set up the surround sound and the DVD player, put out some of McGee's favorite snacks, set up his couch so they felt like they were in a movie theater, and said something dramatic about the movie he was about to make Tim watch.

"Wow," McGee said absently, "Something must really be wrong with you…"

Tony sighed and leaned back, wondering where to start.

McGee helped to lighten the mood just a little bit by leaning over and grabbing the pizza box. He held it in front of Tony, who sensed the objects presence and looked at McGee.

"I got your favorite," Tim smiled, "Better eat it before it gets cold."

Tony smiled, relieved Tim was willing to joke around a bit to help him feel better. But he shook his head.

Tim frowned, "When was the last time you ate?"

Tony thought, "Umm well I had a bagel this morning before work, but it didn't stay down."

"I thought you didn't have food poisoning."

"I didn't… But I wasn't lying when I said I hadn't slept or ate without throwing up."

Tim appreciated Tony's honesty but was more worried about his friend, "Tony, you need to eat something. At least just try. Please?"

Tony smiled slightly and his eyes lightened at his friend's concern, "I will Probie," he said softly, "But let me tell you everything first. Okay?"

Tim agreed to the compromise and leaned back, waiting for Tony to speak.

Tony took a deep breath before explaining everything. The start of the vacation, what caused him to tell McGee he love Gibbs, how they'd made love in a totally romantic way, and finally when he told Gibbs he was in love with him and was left broken hearted. He confided in McGee that he'd come home and wallowed and got so angry he punched holes in his wall. He even told him about the nightmare. Both of them. And finally he told about how Gibbs had tried to talk to him before he left work. When he was done, he looked completely broken, vulnerable, and depressed. He was crying steadily.

McGee felt his heart go out to his best friend. Their relationship had come a long way. He gave a lot of credit to the man he had become to Tony; at first, he knew Tony didn't think much of him, thought he was just a computer geek who was too insecure and weak to be a really good agent. Yet, through all the hazing and teasing and McNicknames, Tony had helped to bolden Tim up, make him want to be more assertive, ambitious, and self-confident as both an agent and a person. They had developed first a probie-mentor relationship, then a mutual liking and respect, and finally a true friendship. Yet all the years they'd known each other, Tony had never been this honest with him before. Sure, there had been moments when he leaned on Tim, like after Kate, Paula, and Jenny died, after the whole Jeanne fiasco, after his old partner from Baltimore had been found dead, and EJ left. But after each, he'd tell Tim a blunt explanation of how crappy he felt and why, and then he'd put on a brave face after like ten minutes of talking and pretend to be okay. Now, Tim could tell just how badly this had screwed Tony up. He reached out and laid a hand on Tony's arm, "I'm sorry Tony." Was all he could think to say.

Tony laughed humorlessly, "Don't be McGee. It's all my fault really. We had a good thing going. I know how Gibbs can be. I should have just kept my mouth shut."

"No," McGee forced, some of his earlier anger at Gibbs coming back, "No Tony. It's Gibbs who's wrong. He doesn't know what he's lost."

Tony's eyes widened but he smiled at Tim's kind words. Then it fell, "No. He doesn't."

Tim's anger continued to rise, "There are so many things I could say to him for hurting you Tony. Doesn't even matter that he's my boss."

This time Tony smiled more genuinely, "McGee, the Boss would flatten you in two seconds flat."

"You think so?" Tim quirked, liking that Tony's smile was happier even though at his own expense.

Tony nodded, still smiling, "Oh yah McGeek. You and the boss? There's no competition at all there." He laughed a little at Tim's faux-offended look. Then he smiled a bit more seriously, leaned forward, and gently clapped McGee on the arm, "Thank you McGee."

Tim smiled and nodded. After a moment, he asked, "What are you gonna do?"

Tony sighed as he wiped his tears, "I don't know. I had thought about leaving NCIS or transferring to be honest. But I know I'd regret that. No matter what is going on with me and Boss. The job means too much to me, and I couldn't leave you, Ziva, and Abby. Heck, Ziva would probably kill the probie that took my place. You would be totally lost without me. And Abs would probably hunt me down and kill me for leaving. And of course, she would never get caught since she knows just how to not leave any forensic trace whatsoever," Tony winked as he tried to sound more like his self-centered self. Then he went more serious and shrugged, "I figure I'll just stick it out, wait to get over it all."

McGee rolled his eyes at the joke but felt a little more lighthearted that Tony was at least trying and feeling up to joking and laughing a bit. He was glad that Tony decided not to go and admired the fact that he would fight to get through this. Tony was a very strong man; one of the strongest Tim had ever known. Not physically, though he did pack a pretty mean punch, but mentally, emotionally. He had been through a lot in his life, a lot more than Tim knew. Tim could see that strength now. He just wished Tony knew he had more strength than he believed, that he didn't blame himself for what happened.

They sat in silence for a little while after that. Then finally Tim decided to change the topic, at least for now, "You ready for that pizza now?"

Tony smiled and nodded, "Yah. Let's dig in."

It made Tim worry less when he saw Tony eat a slice rather ravenously then reach for another.

Soon Tony asked, feeling and sounding a little better now that he'd talked to McGee, "So, you staying the night?"

Tim nodded and swallowed, "Yup! You can't get rid of me that easily. Let's watch that movie we didn't get to last time. What was it called?"

Tony thought back, "Caged? The 1950's film set in a women's prison? With Eleanor Parker, Agnes Moorehead, and Hope Emerson?"

"Yah! I remember because you said it reminded you of how I 'grew a pair' in a women's prison," he smirked at the memory.

Tony laughed, "Right! Good idea Probie!"

Tim was beyond pleased when Tony immediately got up and set up the movie. He helped Tony push the couch into place then they each got some more comfortable clothes on and sat on the couch to watch the movie. Tim knew his friend needed someone to show they cared for him, so when Tony's head ended up in Tim's lap and he fell asleep, Tim didn't have the heart to wake him. When the movie was over, he reached for the remote, turned the TV off. Then he reached for a blanket and covered it over Tony before carefully maneuvering around a bit, without waking Tony, so that he was comfortable. Once he was, it didn't take long for him too to fall asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: "blah blah. Computer stuff. Blah" anyone recognize that?

Warning: some shocking drama is about to go down. Prepare yourselves!

~~~~~NCIS~~~~~

Gibbs pounded away at a piece of wood. He had no current project to work on, so when his hands itched to work with something, he was forced to just grab a few leftover scraps and try to make something with them. But his mind refused to focus on the wood pieces in front of him and so he hammered at it angrily, blindly.

He kept going over the last conversation he'd had with Tony. He should've done it different somehow, MAKE the man listen to him. He should've told him to wait, then forced him into the elevator and flicked the stop switch. Tony could've yelled at him for being a bastard and fought to reach the switch while Gibbs stood unmoving in his way. He'd have waited 'til Tony was tired of yelling then told him everything that was on his mind. Tony wouldn't have been able to do anything but listen. And then maybe they would've made up and in the best way possible with hott make-up sex in the elevator. Gibbs would have stripped Tony of his clothes and lined his hard cock with Tony's tight… No! That thought had to be stopped. He could feel his dick get heavier in his pants. It suddenly felt very lonely and full of longing. But of course, his heart, mind, and soul felt the same way. He felt the complete loss as he realized he might never have Tony like that or in any way ever again. He growled with self-hatred and pity and threw the objects in his hands down at his table.

"What are you all pissy about now Gunny?" a sudden, incomplete, scratchy, familiar voice asked.

Gibbs leaned on his elbows on the table and covered his face with his hands. He sighed, "Oh Mike. I screwed up big time."

"Ya think?" he heard his old Boss' gravely voice say, "What did you do now?"

"Screwed up the best thing to ever happen to me."

"So you're just gonna hanging around and mope?" Mike asked incredulously, "Didn't I teach you anything Probie?"

He missed Mike Franks calling him Probie and telling it exactly like it was.

"I don't think I can fix this," Gibbs admitted quietly.

He almost felt like Mike was coming closer to him, making his presence more threatening and comforting all at the same time. "Look Jethro," Mike sighed, "I've seen you get through a lot of things since we met. What happened with Shannon and Kelly, you just needed a boost to get through it. 'Course, all those damn ex-wives didn't help much. But we all make mistakes."

"Your point Mike?" Gibbs asked in the silence.

"My point _Probie_," he huffed, "is that you need to get off that lazy ass, out of this hole in the ground you call a basement, and get that boy back. Do I have to spell it all out for ya?"

Gibbs shook his head, but he could no longer feel Mike; he knew the ghost was gone. He was left in silence with his thoughts. He knew Mike was right; he did have to get out and stop moping. But did he have to do it right now? He looked at his watch. Nearly 23:00. But before he could come to a decision he heard his front door open. Without even thinking, he bounded toward and up the stairs. When he rounded the corner, it wasn't Tony as he was hoping but Ducky who was walking through his home. His shoulders sagged in disappointment.

"Hello Jethro," Ducky greeted, choosing not to address the fact that Gibbs had come running with obvious hopes for Tony.

"Hey Duck," he responded quietly, "Isn't it a little late to be out?"

"Well I'd have been here sooner, however, my Morgan was late coming out of the shop. I was having a bit of trouble with the clutch. Shockingly, they found a button caught up in the slot. It reminds me of a time when-"

"Ducky," Gibbs interrupted impatiently, "What're you doing here?"

"You know, I came here to see if you were alright, the least you could do is offer me a drink," Ducky scolded Gibbs for his manners and sat down at his kitchen table.

Gibbs sighed and inwardly rolled his eyes before moving to the fridge. He pulled out the only beverage he had there, beer, and went back to Ducky. He sat down as he placed the beer in front of him. Ducky pulled out his pocket bottle opener and popped the lid.

As the ME took a sip, Gibbs asked again, "Why are you here?"

The older man swallowed and set down his beer, "I was worried about you my dear fellow. I came here as a friend. In case you wanted to talk about Anthony and whatever happened."

Gibbs groaned a bit and ran a hand over his face, "I don't really wanna talk about it."

"Well, you are going to have to address it sooner or later. And the longer you wait, the less chance you have of getting that young boy back!"

"Ya think I don't know that Duck? It's just… complicated right now."

"Of course it's complicated! You two have obviously had some falling out of sorts. There will never be a good time to talk about it."

"All I'm saying is that I think we both need a few more days to calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down?! Jethro, it-"

Gibbs slammed his palms down on the table, "You don't get it Ducky. I tried to talk to him. Earlier. Before we left for the night. He pulled away from me, told me to leave him alone. He hates me Ducky! I screwed up. I get that. I tried to talk to him, to tell him I love him, and he hates me."

Ducky's eyes widened, "Pardon?"

Gibbs just looked at him blankly.

Ducky shook his head, "Well if you love him then it makes all the more reason to fix this."

"Fix this?" Gibbs laughed humorlessly, "There's no fixing this."

For a few moments, Ducky just stared at his friend, looking for a sign that he could convince him that he needed to go talk to Tony sooner rather than later. But the grey-haired man was staring down at the table, hopelessly and self-loathingly. Ducky realized that maybe things were a little too raw for him to be able to get through, and he sighed, giving up for now. He didn't say anything as he stood up and started to leave. As he passed his friend, he comfortingly patted him on the shoulder, silently telling him that (1) he would not abandon him even though they disagreed and (2) everything would be alright in the end, somehow. Then, silently, sadly, Ducky left.

~~~~~NCIS~~~~~

Sometime during the night, Tim felt some sort of movement next to him. He woke up without completely knowing where he was. Then when he felt someone's body spazzing next him and over his legs, whimpering loudly, he remembered he'd fallen asleep at Tony's. He looked down at his friend and saw that his body was twitching and his arms and legs kept shifting. His face was contorted in agony, and he was letting out sad-sounding whimpers.

Frowning, Tim reached down and started rubbing Tony's arm as he whispered soothing, "Shh Tony. It's okay. Just sleep. You're okay."

After a few moments, his friend's body stilled and quieted. Tim smiled slightly with relief and let his head fall back against the arm of the couch. Just as he felt his mind starting to blank and fall back into sleep, Tony started up again. This time though, his movements were more violent. Tony started sounding as if he was having trouble breathing, and his whole body was shaking. His arms wrapped around his stomach as he curled up in a tight ball, his head moving quickly back and forth. "No. No! NO!" he started shouting, "Stop! Come back! Don't leave me like this! Please!" Then he started crying.

Tim quickly got off the couch to stand over his friend as he grabbed his shoulders and shook him gently, "Tony. Tony! Wake up!"

Tony continued to shout and sob.

"Tony! Come on. Wake up!" Tim tried again.

Finally, Tony's eyes shot open, and he started at McGee wild-eyed.

"It was just a nightmare Tony. You're okay now," Tim said kindly.

It took Tony a moment for Tim's words to sink in, and he slowly began to calm down. Tim helped him to sit up before sitting behind him to soothingly rub his back. "Slow, deep breaths," he gently instructed.

Tony did as he was told. After a few breaths, his heart rate slowed, and he felt less panicky. His eyes burned from the tears he tried forcing away while his head throbbed. When Tony's breathing returned to normal, Tim got up and went to the kitchen. A moment later, he came back with a glass of water and some Ibuprofen. He handed the glass to Tony and held out the pills. Gratefully, Tony took both with a raspy, "Thanks Tim."

Tim just smiled then sat back down. Tony finished the water then set the glass down. Before Tony could move away, Tim motioned for Tony to lay back on him. Tim had never been afraid to show certain sorts of physical affection with his guy friends if he was comfortable doing so and if they wanted to. Knowing that Tony needed someone in this way at this time, Tim didn't even think twice about letting his friend collapse between his legs and rest his head on stomach. He felt pleased when Tony accepted the comfort.

Soon it was apparent that Tony had gotten comfortable enough to fall back asleep. Looking over at the wall clock, Tim could just barely make out that it was nearly 5 A.M. They could sleep for another two hours, but Tim didn't feel like sleeping. Instead, he watched as Tony's living room slowly lit up from the sunrise, praying that this whole situation would soon pass, that Tony would stop having nightmares, and that things would go back to normal. Or as normal as having two ex-lovers on the same team would allow. _Maybe Gibbs had a point with Rule 12… _Tim dreaded to think that things may never go back to normal.

~~~~~NCIS~~~~~

A few weeks had passed since those first few days back. Tony ignored Boss as much as possible and in return was granted the same favor. Gibbs hadn't tried to approach Tony since he'd rejected him in front of the elevator. They only talked when they had to, when it was work related, and even then it was void of emotion and neither could look at one another. For the rest of the team, it was very disconcerting. Abby was distraught. Ducky was sad. Ziva was concerned. And Tim was worried. Even Palmer, who normally could be pretty oblivious to what was going on around him, noticed it and was affected by the way the whole team seemed to be thrown off. They still got the job done; their crimes-solved rate was still where it had always been. But even someone who had never met any of them could tell they were all unhappy and out-of-place.

This was a prime example of why Gibbs even came up with Rule 12 in the first place! He should know better than to break his own rules for Pete's sake. Hadn't he learned his lesson with Jen? Apparently not. Now he was sort of regretting it. Now, they were all regretting it. He knew he had to be the one to fix everything. He was the sort-of-patriarch of the weird family that was his NCIS team, and so the responsibility fell on him. But every time he convinced himself to go to Tony, he would remember the way Tony had looked at him the last time he had tried, with anger and contempt and betrayal.

Even time couldn't heal the damage that had been done. Tony was as broken hearted as ever and hardly even tried to act like his normal goofy, annoying, arrogant self. He acted even more serious than he had after he had found out his ex, Brenda Bittner, had been accepted into a mental hospital because of depression. He hardly spoke to anyone, hardly ate unless someone held food in front of him and told him to, and hardly slept.

McGee, Tony knew, had been trying to help by coming over, even unannounced, to feed and watch movies with him often. He always stayed overnight and let Tony sleep on him like he had that first night. But that only got so far, much to McGee's dismay. Abby went over sometimes too. She had tried to go to Gibbs' too at first, but he had made even her feel unwelcome, and she stopped going. Ziva had wanted to go to both men's homes, but not before she found out what had happened. Finally, Ziva had had enough. So as she and Tony left work one Friday night, she flicked the elevator switch and stared at him.

"What?" Tony asked, confused and a bit frightened by the way she was staring at him.

"You and I are going out tonight," she narrowed her eyes, daring him to refuse.

Which of course, he did, "I don't think that's a good idea Ziva."

"Of course it is," she flung her hands around exasperated, "You have been depressed and not like yourself for weeks. I asked Abby, Ducky, and McGee but none of us know what is going on, only that it has something to do with Gibbs and the way he's been acting. You need a distraction."

Tony shook his head, "I'm fine Ziva. I just want to go home."

She folded her arms over his chest, "Well, I do not really care what you want. I've already spoken to McGee and Abby. We are going batting at Morter's."

"Batting?" Tony asked confused.

Ziva looked puzzled then her eyebrows furrowed, "Oh no. That is not the word. Sticking… bludgeon…" she trailed off.

Finally, Tony got what she meant, "Oh! You mean clubbing?"

"Yes!" she pointed at him with a smile, "We are going clubbing."

Tony smiled a bit despite himself at her mistake, then got serious and shook his head. He was about to deny her again, when she flipped the switch and glared at him again.

"This is not a debate Tony. Abby and McGee are already waiting for us. And Palmer is meeting us there once he is done with Ducky."

The doors opened and, just as Ziva said, McGee and Abby were waiting with hopeful expressions. Tony could see that not only did they want Tony to get out and try to have some fun, but they needed to get out and have fun too. He felt a flare of guilt as he realized how hard his and Boss' separation was for them too. Determined to give them that opportunity, he smiled a bit and said, "Well we can't go clubbing dressed like this."

The other three agents, brightened as they realized he agreed and smiled with excitement. As they all agreed they looked a little too professional to go clubbing, Tony could feel their excitement. He took a deep breath and decided that he would do whatever it took to help his friends have fun and maybe even have some fun himself.

~~~~~NCIS~~~~~

The next morning, Tony woke up in an unfamiliar bed. He looked around puzzled for a moment, before he realized he was in Abby's spare bedroom. He relaxed knowing where he was but suddenly sat up in alarm. Why was he in Abby's bed? And… Why was he naked?! Tony looked around again. His stomach churned as he saw clothes scattered around the room, he recognized his own ripped jeans, plain white tank top, and brown suede jacket as well as Ziva's short and revealing red dress. He suddenly remembered most of what happened last night.

_They had gone to Morter's. First they drank and ate in one of the booths, Tony listening more than talking as his coworkers and friends joked around and told stories. Then as the party scene grew, they started doing shots… A group of four guys and three girls had joined them at some point and they all started a drinking game… Palmer had one too many and had called Breena to pick him up… Then he was led out on the dance floor by Ziva… They started grinding sexily and Tony could feel himself becoming aroused… They started making out… They drank more then danced more then kissed more… McGee had called a cab to Abby's… Abby and Tim went to one room while Ziva and Tony went to the other… Clothes came off… hands roamed over body parts… they fell into bed, kissing and touching… She handed him a condom then he covered himself before entering her… Moaning, grinding, touching, rolling, both of them climaxing over and over… then they both collapsed and fell asleep._

Tony moaned and slapped his hand to his face. He had gotten drunk and had sex with Ziva. He was so screwed. He tried not to panic when he thought of how Boss would react. Then of course, he remembered that they'd broken up and Boss didn't really care about Tony, not anymore, maybe not ever. He knew it was wrong but he felt kind of spiteful. 'Yah. That's right. I can have sex with whomever I want now Boss. You don't want me, so I'll find people who do,' he thought. Then he groaned inwardly when he remembered Ziva had feelings for him. What did the sex mean for her? … If it meant more than just hott, drunk sex for Ziva, that she wanted more, Tony decided she could have more. He was sick of not having someone to love him and feeling broken hearted. And Ziva… Well he had had feelings for her when they'd first met, so it wasn't completely wrong was it? Tony kind of felt that it was. Not only did he not love Ziva, he was in love with someone else.

He'd have to ask her about it. He got out of the bed and reached for his boxers and jeans. Not caring to put on a shirt, he opened the door and walked out. Ziva and McGee were sitting at Abby's bar counter (Ziva was wearing one of Abby's bathrobes, explaining why her dress was still on the floor in the bedroom, while McGee was in his t-shirt and boxers). They were talking to each other quietly and eating bacon and pancakes. His stomach rumbled at the smell. As he walked toward them, he asked, "Did you leave any for me?"

They both turned to look at him. Ziva smiled at him warmly and said, "There is plenty left," as she pointed to the oven where two covered skillets sat. McGee, Tony noticed, was looking at him oddly, as if studying him. 'Ziva must've told him about last night,' Tony thought, 'And now he's wondering how you could get with Ziva and still be in love with Gibbs.'

As Tony loaded a plate with breakfast, he heard the door down the hall open and Abby stumble out. She must've been even more wasted then Tony had been. She rubbed her eyes sleepily, as she clumsily came to sit next to McGee. "Morning guys," she grumbled.

McGee smiled kindly and Ziva smirked as they both said, "Morning Abby."

Tony looked at his plate then quickly leaned forward and placed it in front of Abby. "Morning gorgeous," he smiled at her with his usual greeting whenever he slept overnight, "Eat up. It'll help get rid of the hangover."

She nodded and slowly began eating. Tony turned back to load up another plate.

"Why are you not hungover Tony?" Ziva asked, "Next to Abby you had the most to drink."

Tony sat down and smiled, "Fortunately, I had eaten enough during dinner that I must've absorbed it. Plus, I'm Italian. It's in my blood that it would take much more than that to give me a hangover."

McGee rolled his eyes. They continued casual conversation as they ate. The more Abby ate, the more aware she became and joined in the conversation too. No one said it, but they all knew they had had fun last night. Even Tony who was still worried about what the sex with Ziva meant. Tony felt kind of bad for McGee who had apparently just taken care of Abby and slept with her in his arms. But he knew that, even though his friend still had feelings for Abby, he wanted to get with her when she was sober and if it were her choice because she loved him back, which she didn't completely. Abby had told Tony that, although she did love McGee, she didn't love him enough to settle down with him or go steady with him. At least Abby was decent enough not to have sex with someone she didn't love, like he'd just done with Ziva. Tony had never felt more stupid in his entire life. His mind (and heart, no matter how broken it was) shouted, '_How the fuck could you have sex with Ziva?'_


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: NCIS doesn't belong to me yadda yadda yadda

Note: the drama continues in the wake of Tony and Gibbs' broken hearts! But just so you all know, I extremely dislike Tiva AND I quite enjoy happy endings no matter how unrealistic they may be, so the boys will get back together in the end! Hopefully, that gives y'all some hope so you don't kill me because the drama is not over just yet! lol

~~~~~NCIS~~~~~

Since it was their day off, they'd each taken their time leaving Abby's. Tony had actually been enjoying just hanging around with his friends. They'd decided to watch a few movies and lounge around. It had been nice, and Tony hadn't realized how much he'd missed being social. But when it finally came time to leave, he turned to Ziva and said, "I'll take you home," knowing that she'd understand the hidden message that he wanted to talk. So they had gathered their clothes and gave Abby hugs before they left. Once in Tony's car, he and Ziva sat in silence for a few minutes.

Finally, Ziva spoke, "I am glad you had fun with us Tony."

"How do you know I had fun?" he teased.

She stuck her tongue out at him and he chuckled. He had always enjoyed when Ziva allowed herself to act more immature, embellishing herself in child-like activities or behavior that she had never been allowed to do when she lived in Israel and in Mossad. After a moment of silence, Tony finally asked nervously, "So do you, uh, remember what happened last night?"

He could feel her look at him, "Yes."

"What did it… Do you… Was it good?"

He knew she could tell he was trying to avoid asking the serious questions. But she answered anyway, "Yes Tony. It was. Was it for you?"

He flashed a smile at her, "Oh yah."

She smiled slightly at him. Then after a moment, she looked away and took a deep breath, "It was not just sex for me Tony."

He waited for her to continue. When she didn't, he asked, "What did it mean? What do you want from me Ziva?"

"Well, I have had… feelings for you since we met," by the awkward way she spoke, he knew she was thinking very carefully about her words, "but I never allowed myself to pay any attention to them. You were my partner and I respected Gibbs too much to break Rule 12, especially after Jenny. But the only guy I was ever with that I really, REALLY had feelings for was Roy- the 'Dead Man Walking' as you called him- and he is dead. I never loved Michael even though I let you believe I did. But that is… not the point." She looked over at him, "This is not easy for me to say…"

He smiled reassuringly at her and said, "I know," before looking back at the road.

She took another deep breath before saying, "I would like if we could … see each other. But I will not hold it against you if you do not feel the same way."

He could feel her looking at him again, looking for answer. He took a deep breath, "I gotta be honest. I'm a little shocked. I mean, I … like you too. But…"

"Rule 12?" she offered.

He winced, "Yah." And that's not even mentioning his other baggage with Boss.

"I think Jenny had a point when she said 'What Gibbs doesn't know won't hurt us.' Though I would understand if you wouldn't want to sneak around behind Gibbs' back."

He finally pulled into the parking lot by her apartment complex and parked the car. He shut the car off then turned to her. She looked deep in thought. He reached out and touched her shoulder. When she looked at him, he smiled slightly, "I think I need to think about this Ziva."

She smiled and dipped her head, seeming unconcerned by his lack of answer. She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss, which he responded to, and got out. He sat still for a few minutes, wondering what to do. So many thoughts swirled around his head. Parts of his brain were battling against each other. He did like Ziva; she was sexy, talented, smart, dangerous, and many other adjectives. If things had been different-if he hadn't fallen for Boss, he would have no hesitations about saying yes, to hell with Rule 12. But he had fallen for Boss, hard, and Tony didn't think he could ever love anyone like he loved the grey-haired man. Wouldn't that mean he'd be leading Ziva on? Wouldn't he be no better than Boss, who had led him on? And if he didn't get together with Ziva, starting dating someone else, wouldn't he just be leading whoever came next on too? Tony hated to admit it but either way someone would be led on; Tony wouldn't-couldn't love anyone else as much as Boss ever again. Tony had no hope of getting him back though, and he was sick and tired of being alone, dating and fucking casually and never having anything meaningful. If he couldn't be alone, and he couldn't be with Boss, then he'd have to settle with someone else. Ziva seemed like a good choice; any man would be damn lucky to have her, and she chose him. He trusted her; she trusted him. They complemented each other. Maybe he should chose Ziva…

Suddenly, he knew just what he had to do to get an answer to his questions. He quickly turned his car back on and pulled away before he could change his mind.

~~~~~NCIS~~~~~

Gibbs had spent his day being about as active as a bear in hibernation. He knew nothing would help him out of his funk, so why bother? He only got up when nature called and, as the day started coming to an end, it did. He looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. He had lost weight over the last few weeks. He slept even less than usual and so his eyes looked dull and sunken-in. He sighed as he touched his face in places as if trying to erase the evidence of his heartbreak.

Just then Jethro heard a knock at his front door. He thought for a moment. He knew he didn't lock it; he hardly ever did, so why was there someone knocking at his door so late in the evening? He shook his head as he heard another knock then quickly went to open it. Whoever it was was standing in near darkness so as Jethro opened the door he had no idea that that person would suddenly rush through the door, press close against his body, and press their lips to his.

He gasped with shock only a millisecond before he realized whose lips they belong to; he would remember the feel of those lips forever. He grabbed onto the other man's face immediately and moaned as he pulled Tony even closer. He felt Tony's arms wrap around his waist as the kiss quickly, unstoppably turned passionate. They started breathing heavily into each other's mouth and held their bodies as closer together as possible, and even that didn't feel like enough. Jethro latched his hands into Tony's hair, afraid he would pull away. Only when Tony moaned, "Jethro," into his mouth and thrust his hard cock into Jethro's, did Jethro realize what was happening.

With a gasp, he pulled Tony away from him. He put his hands on Tony's chest to keep him away as they both panted for a few moments. When Jethro caught his breath, he asked in a whisper, "What are you doing here?"

Tony just shrugged as if that would answer everything. Jethro had to step away until he could sit down on his steps. They just stared at each other for a while, their hearts still racing and hands shaking. Finally, Tony looked away and said quietly, "I just had to come see you."

"Why?" Jethro nearly squeaked with shock.

Again Tony shrugged. Jethro wondered why the man, who could talk so much, was so silent.

Just to start conversation, Jethro asked nervously, "Did you have fun last night?"

Tony whipped his head around to stare at the older man with wide, shocked eyes.

Jethro lifted an eyebrow, "I know they planned to get you to go out."

Tony remained silent, wondering what to say.

Finally, Jethro's trademark impatience swelled, "Well? You just gonna stand there DiNozzo or tell me what you came here for?"

Tony's eyes narrowed at the use of his last name, but continued, "Yes. I did have fun."

"Then what are you doing here? And why did you kiss me?"

Again Tony looked away and started to walk into the living room. Jethro took a deep breath to calm himself before following. Tony stood by the fireplace. He had one hand resting against it, holding him up as his body leaned slightly. His other hand ran through his already messy hair. Jethro waited, getting a gut feeling that he couldn't explain. Finally, Tony said, "I came here to get answers. But I think I just made more questions. I kissed you because I needed to-I just couldn't control myself- and," he paused and turned around to stare at Jethro sadly, "I miss you. I miss us, being here, being with you." Jethro felt his heart swell. Was Tony here to take him back? Hope began to blossom inside him. Then Tony looked away again and whispered, "But I think you're going to hate me."

Jethro didn't like the sound of that. "I don't. I could never hate you Tony. I … I love you."

Tony whirled around, gaping at Jethro, "You … what?"

It was Jethro's turn to shrug, "I love you. I was stupid. I should've said so in the hotel room. I was just scared."

Tony's eyes welled with tears, "Why?"

"Because you reminded me of Shannon. You and she used almost the exact same words. Then I started thinking and … got scared. I was stupid. I'm sorry."

Tony's head started shaking; this was too much for him to handle. Jethro loved him? Jethro got scared? Jethro was apologizing? "You're sorry? Isn't that breaking rule 6?"

Jethro quickly stepped forward so that he could lay his hand on the side of Tony's face as he smirked slightly, "Well we already broke rule 12. I think it's a little late to worry about breaking my rules."

The side of Tony's mouth curled up slightly as they stared into each other's eyes. Then guilt flared inside him and he moved away, "No Jethro. You don't understand."

Jethro felt confused, "What don't I understand?"

Tony looked side to side, wondering how he could get out of this. He wouldn't be in this mess if he hadn't have had sex with Ziva in the first place. He should've come to Jethro sooner, damn it. He should've listened to him when he tried to explain things. Now, it was Tony's turn to be at fault. He didn't think Jethro would forgive him for what he was about to tell him.

"Spit it out Tony," Jethro ordered quietly.

"I slept with Ziva, okay?" Tony blurted out.

Jethro felt as if he had been punched in the gut, and he took a few steps back. He gaped at Tony for a moment before demanding, "You … what?"

Tony's face fell with shame, and he turned away. Weakly, he said, "Please don't make me say it again."

Jethro's fist clenched with the beginnings of anger. Not at Tony. Well, yes at Tony, for being so stupid. But mostly with jealousy. "How could you?" he ground out.

Tony spun around, "How could I? Because you turned me away! You weren't man enough to tell me you loved me. You broke my heart and made me feel pathetic and useless. I haven't slept; I haven't eaten; McGee had to practically nurse me back to health, and you just didn't seem to care. I felt like you didn't want me, and so I found someone who did!"

Now, Jethro was mad at Tony, "So because I said no, you decide to go off and be a damned slut?"

Tony took a step closer to Jethro, his fists in tight balls and his eyes ablaze with anger, "Did you just call me a slut? I wasn't yours anymore, so you have no room to be mad! It was your damn fault that I was even put in the situation to begin with!"

"I didn't force you to go fuck Ziva! Don't you dare put that on me!"

"Oh right, I forgot," Tony feigned guilt, "The great Leroy Jethro Gibbs is just so open and honest about his feelings-"

"Hey! I tried to talk to you, remember? You're the one who pushed me away!"

"You approached me in our place of business. Anyone could've heard our conversation. It was so impersonal, and you were only thinking of yourself!"

"Well who were you thinking of when you decided to break rule 12 with Ziva?"

Tony gaped for a quick second then shouted, "That doesn't even make sense. We already broke rule 12. And by the way, that's a stupid rule!"

"It's not stupid. And we broke rule 12 'cause we were in love. You just wanted to get your rocks off, and for some unfathomable reason you picked Ziva."

"It's wasn't like that Gibbs. She has feelings for me. Real feelings that she's not afraid to show and prove to me, unlike some people I know."

"So then why don't you just go be with her then?" Jethro growled threateningly.

"Fine! I think I will!" Tony stomped off and over to the door. As he opened it, he shouted over his shoulder, "Have fun being miserable and alone for the rest of your life!" and slammed the door behind him.

For a few minutes, Jethro just stood there, fuming. He contemplated whether he should punch his walls or find something to smash. He leaned down to get the plate he ate dinner off of and threw it at the wall with a loud, angry, wordless yell. Then as he stared down at the pieces, he felt his anger slowly die and soon his shoulders fell. He felt nothing but misery, reopened and terrible misery. He deflated onto his couch and rested his head in his hands. 'Well that could've gone better,' he thought miserably. Tony was right. He would end up miserable and alone for the rest of his life. And it was no one's fault but his own.

For a while, Tony drove around aimlessly. Silently fuming and cursing Gibbs in his thoughts. He had put in a CD of one of his and Abby's favorite bands, Linkin Park, and turned the volume waayy up. The music was angry and had a lot of screaming in it, an exact demonstration of how Tony felt. He only turned it off when his anger died away for the most part. He tried to block out the sadness and regret he felt for how his talk with Gibbs went. Though he guessed he couldn't blame Gibbs for being angry at Tony for sleeping with Ziva. He did have a point. When he broke rule 12 with his boss, it was because they really liked each other, loved each other apparently. Whereas with Ziva, he was only drunk enough to not think it all the way through. But none of that mattered now. Back to feeling broken hearted and lonely, Tony only wanted to be one place right now. At Gibbs' house in the older man arms. But that was no longer possible. It was clear they'd never get past this. So he decided to go to the next best place.

About a half hour later, he was knocking on someone else's door for the second time that night. When the door opened to reveal Ziva, freshly showered and dressed in sweats and a tank top, he smiled and said, "My answer is yes."

She smiled happily and pulled him in her apartment. She closed the door before launching herself at him, pressing their lips together. Tony forced all thoughts of anything but Ziva out of his head and allowed her to lead him to her bedroom, where they would have sex for the second time in 24 hours.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I would ignore this part but I don't wanna be reported and sued… lol

~~~~~NCIS~~~~~

Several months had passed. Although Tony and Gibbs went back to nearly pretending the other didn't exist, Tony started acting like himself again. He knew he wasn't exactly happy, and he still felt heartbroken over losing Gibbs, but knowing where he stood with his boss made everything easier. Jethro didn't want him. Part of Tony still didn't believe the older man ever loved him or maybe he just didn't want to believe him… So he told himself he had to try to move on. He would never stop loving Gibbs, that he knew and accepted for the most part, but he wanted to love Ziva. A part of him did. She was easy to be with most of the time; she turned him on; and he knew he pleased her. When she told him she loved him about three or four months after that first night, he almost believed it when he said it back. McGee, Abby, and Ducky could see right through him though. Tony knew that. He knew that they talked about him behind his back about how he could possibly be with Ziva when they knew he still loved Jethro. He knew they were partially disappointed in him for rebounding with her, but they'd never actually say so. McGee had confronted him a few weeks in about it though.

"_But I just don't understand Tony. I know you didn't mean to have sex with Ziva that night, but why keep up with this charade?" Tim had asked him one night while watching a movie at Tony's._

_Tony sighed and paused the movie, "Because Tim. Gibbs doesn't love me or just doesn't want me. Ziva however does, and I'm tired of being by myself. It's nice with Ziva, easy. She doesn't complain about my work hours; when we fight, we can talk about it and then have hot make-up sex; she knows I have baggage and I know she has her's."_

"_But you don't love her!" Tim shouted, almost whinning._

_Tony looked away, "But I could... Maybe… I want to love her."_

_Tim seemed to realize that was all he was going to get, and flopped back on the couch. Tony pressed the play button and they watched the rest of the movie in silence._

Since then, McGee hadn't spoken of it again. And Tony was grateful. He couldn't go there, not after he had spent months convincing himself he didn't still love Jethro, that he loved Ziva. And he wanted to make her happy. She deserved to have someone that would give her whatever she wanted, and he wanted to be that person. He knew she trusted him, and he trusted her back. He knew her, felt close with her. She had chosen him, and he wanted to live up to her expectations. So when she told him that she wanted to marry him, he almost immediately went out to look for an engagement ring. Tony had known that deep down inside of Ziva, she was just like any other woman, wanted just what other woman want. When she finally let him in, he found that she actually liked the romantic, sweet side of romance as well as the sexy and wild part. (If someone had told him that fact when he had first met her, he'd have laughed in their face.) Through all of this, there was always this nagging thought inside him that told him he wasn't good enough for Ziva. Although he loved her, his heart still longed for a certain grey-haired man. He didn't deserve to have Ziva's love, affection, and trust. He didn't deserve to see the more sweet side of her, which he knew she didn't reveal often no matter how long she had been away from Mossad.

When he proposed, after hours at the place they met aka NCIS headquarters, with candles and flowers, after he pretended to need to go back to the office to get something before their dinner-date, she shook with excitement and said yes with tearful eyes. They had celebrated with a nice dinner and a round of hot sex. They also decided that they wanted to get married as soon as possible. Then they'd called the team and brought them in on it. McGee, Abby, Ducky, and Palmer acted excited at the announcement and congratulated them. McGee and Abby even agreed to be the Best Man and Maid of Honor. But there was a shadow of doubt and concern behind each of their reactions, no doubt wondering what Jethro's reaction would be.

Jethro had always known Tony was still going with Ziva, even though they kept it professional at work. Yet every time they even looked at each with private smiles, as if they were sharing an inside joke, he scowled with anger and jealousy. It took every ounce of self-control not to lash out at someone. The final straw though was finding out they were going to be married. He had seen the engagement ring on her finger when they walked in one morning. After getting over the initial shock, he was quickly overtaken with sorrow and immediately had to leave. He could feel Tony's eyes on him as he rushed to the elevator. Once inside, he flicked the switch then sunk down to the floor. He couldn't hold back the tears as he realized there was really no pretending anymore; he would never get Tony back. There was no way he could stay and watch the love of his life marry someone else. As much as it had almost killed him when he lost her, as much as he loved her, Shannon died for a reason. And that reason was Tony. And now he had lost him too.

After he had stopped crying, he stood back up and flicked the switch before pressing the button for autopsy. As soon as he stepped through the doors and Ducky saw him, the ME could tell something was horribly wrong. Thankfully, Palmer was up with Abby, helping her with some tests on a substance he'd found on their latest body. "Oh dear Jethro," he said quietly, "Come. Sit down here."

Jethro went to sit down heavily. Ducky handed him a glass of liquor, and he swallowed all of it before blurting, "They're getting married Ducky."

Ducky nodded sadly, "I know. They broke the news to us last night."

"I can't stay."

Ducky's brow furrowed, "What do you mean?"

"I can't stay here at NCIS. I can't watch this go on any longer. I can't watch him marry her."

"Oh Jethro…" Ducky frowned as he rested a hand on his friend's shoulder. His heart wept for his devastated friend.

Jethro didn't know why, but words started rushing out of him as he looked at his friend's sad and worried face, "I was so stupid. He told me he loved me, used the same words as Shannon did, and I told him no. I was afraid that I would lose him, that I would dishonor Shannon, a million other things. And then he told me he'd slept with Ziva, and I was so furious, so jealous. I let it control me and cause a fight. I love him Duck. I always have. He was always special, and now I know why. He's always had my six and I his, but I-I just can't do this. I need to leave."

"For good?"

Jethro nodded, "I can't come back knowing he's with her and not with me. All because I was too stupid. I love him."

"Yes. I know you do," Ducky couldn't think of what else to say. He had never seen his friend like this. He didn't want Jethro to leave, but he could see that Jethro had already made up his mind. He sighed, "Where will you go?"

"Mike's old place," Jethro responded automatically. Even if Mike was gone, the little slice of beach his old mentor and friend had once lived on held lots of memories. He'd ran away there after Shannon and Kelly were killed, after he woke from his coma, and he had found some sort of peace there. Maybe it would work this time too. He stood up and said, "I'll keep in touch."

Ducky smiled sadly and stepped forward to hug his friend. For once, Jethro didn't mind hugging back before he gently pulled away and left. As he exited the elevator on the top floor, he made a beeline straight for Vance's office, but heard someone call his name. He froze and turned to face Ziva, who was smiling and wringing her hands nervously. "Gibbs," she greeted, "I was wondering if I could ask you something?"

He nodded with a sigh and moved with her back towards the elevator. He got in and flicked the switch and waited for her to talk. Even if she was sleeping with, marrying the man he loved, she was still like a daughter to him and he would do almost anything for her. He just hoped that that would include whatever she was about to ask of him.

"I am sure you know about me and Tony by now?" she left it like a question, looking as if she was worried he would headslap her for it.

He just nodded his head.

She smiled and went on, "Well, I was wondering… Since I have joined NCIS as an agent and became an official American citizen, things have not been exactly smooth sailing with my father. When I told you that you were the closet thing I had to a father, I meant it, and it still stands. I was wondering if… you could give me away… at the wedding."

If she had been about to marry anyone else, he'd have been honored and accepted immediately. He did feel honored that she asked him now. But… He hated to let her down. He decided to be honest with her, as his daughter. He reached out to gently hug her (wow, he was in a huggy mood today), "Ziver. I would be honored. But… I just can't," he planted a small kiss on her head. He pulled away and flicked the switch, trying to ignore the hurt in her eyes, "I'm on my way to Vance's office to resign."

He started to walk out but Ziva reached out and grabbed onto him, looking terrified and shocked, "What? Why?"

He looked into her eyes and took a deep breath. Letting her see all the pain he felt, he said quietly, "Because you and I both love the same man."

She froze with shock. He pulled away before she could say anything else and went to Vance's office. The meeting was short. Vance was upset to see Gibbs go. Over the years, he had managed to form an odd sort of friendship and a mutual respect with Gibbs. He trusted the man completely and knew he could count on him to get the job done. He had even argued with the SecNav to put Gibbs and his team on the Port-to-Port killer case instead of Agent Barrett, knowing he'd find the bastard faster than anyone could. And of course, in the end he'd been proved right; EJ was a huge mistake and Mike Franks was killed because of it. Though the former Agent had irritated Vance to no end, he knew it was a huge loss to Gibbs and his team, and he felt sorry for that. Vance had tried to get Gibbs to give a reason for wanting to leave, as a friend more than a boss, but he could see the grey-haired man wasn't going to give one. Whatever it was must've really messed him up though, so Vance let him go. He took Gibbs' badge and gun. Then Gibbs shook his hand and told him to take care of himself and his family before he left.

Gibbs looked down to see his entire team missing. He realized that he didn't want to say goodbye to them anyway, so he quickly left NCIS. He quickly went home to pack a small suitcase and call for a priority flight to Mexico. Then he called for a cab. Finally, he sat at his table and wrote a letter. He put it in an envelope, sealed it, and wrote 'Tony' on it. He took one look around his house then left with a sad sigh.

~~~~~NCIS~~~~~

"What do you mean, he's resigning?!" Tony shouted as he was in Abby's lab along with Ziva, Tim, Abby, and Palmer.

Ziva decided to tell them what Gibbs had said all at once. As soon as she has recovered from the shock after Gibbs told her he loved Tony too and left her alone by the elevator, she had quickly rushed down the stairs and called to Tony and Tim to follow her. Taking in her alarmed state, they shared a look then got up and followed her down to Abby's lab where she and Palmer were doing some kind of test on something. Those two looked up and saw the horrified and worried expression in Ziva's eyes, stopped what they were doing, and asked what was wrong.

"Gibbs is resigning from NCIS. He is up with Vance now," Ziva blurted, deciding to leave the part about Gibbs loving Tony out for now.

Now, the other four were gaping at her with the same horrified and upset expression as Tony shouted.

"No. No no NO!" Abby cried, her eyes welled with tears, "He cannot do this do us again!"

"Why is he resigning?" Palmer asked, his voice shaking. He might not be close to Gibbs as the rest of them, but he liked and respected Gibbs a lot, and he didn't want to see him leave.

Ziva shrugged, "He didn't say. I … asked him to give me away at the wedding…"

Tony gasped while Tim and Abby's eyes widened. Abby turned to Tony, "Tony…"

But Tony was already walking out the door and heading towards the elevator. He went up to Vance's office and stormed in, "Where's Gibbs?"

"Taking manner lessons from him are we?" Vance asked annoyed, referring to the way Tony entered without warning or knocking, "He just left."

Tony whirled around and went down to the bullpen. The grey-haired man wasn't there. Tony quickly rushed down to the parking lot. The yellow Challenger wasn't there. He got in his own car and drove fast enough to make both Gibbs and Ziva proud. Both his cars were in his garage so he rushed to the door. He froze with shock. It was locked. Fear swelled inside him as he imagined Gibbs dead inside his house by suicide. He picked the locked and busted in. "Jethro!" he called. He went through the whole house. He wasn't in any room upstairs or downstairs or even in his basement. Tony stopped in the kitchen, thinking where he should go next. Then his eyes landed on the envelope. With shaking hands, he reached out to pick it up. His name was written on the front in Jethro's handwriting. Taking in a slow breath, he opened it and pulled out the note. He unfolded it and started reading. A few lines in, he sat down heavily, his eyes welling with tears.

_Dear Tony,_

_If you're reading this it means you've heard I've resigned. Well it's true. These last few months have been hell. For both of us. I could tell you how sorry I am, but I know it's not enough. I don't blame you; I don't think I can forgive myself. However, I'm not sorry for resigning. It was something I had to do. I thought I could manage. Well pretend to at least. Seeing you every day, breathing in your scent, and just knowing you were there sucked but also helped me to manage. But I can't pretend anymore, now knowing that she has you when I wish I did. Finding out you two were engaged was my breaking point. And then she asked me to give her away… How can I give the women I love as my daughter away to the man I love as my soulmate? How can I go to work every day, knowing that you no longer belong to me but that my heart still belongs to you?_

_I wish you luck Tony and a life of happiness. Ziva is amazing, and she'll treat you better than I ever did. Always remember that my heart will always belong to you._

_-Jethro_

Tony let his hand holding the letter fall to the table as his body sank in the chair. Tears streamed steadily down his face as he sat thinking of the letter. Jethro thought Tony was his soulmate? Oh god. Maybe Jethro really did love him! With that, Tony crumpled forward until his forehead was resting on the table, and he sobbed at his loss of his soulmate.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: same chiz, different day

Note: I admit, I purposefully made the past few chapters shortish for dramatic effect. But this story is almost done! I say again that I enjoy happy endings and not Tiva so just wait one more chapter people! I promise you enjoy the end!

~~~~~NCIS~~~~~

The next day, Tony didn't return to work. He couldn't go back there knowing he wouldn't see or even be near Gibbs. He also needed to think. He had no idea what to do. Run after Jethro? Dump Ziva? Stay with Ziva? Never see Jethro again? Dump Ziva and be alone? There were so many things running through his mind, memories and crushed hopes.

The rest of the team was at a loss too. Without Gibbs, work seemed less pleasing to everyone. They hadn't expected the turn of events since Tony and Gibbs ended. Tim, Abby, and Palmer tried to call Tony, worried for their friend that he wasn't in the day after Gibbs resigns. Palmer had been filled in about the relationship between them. Ziva had put the pieces together. She knew it hit him hard the first time Gibbs retired, but they hadn't been in love then. She wasn't sure who Tony loved, Gibbs or her. She knew she would have to talk to her fiancé, get an answer to that question, but she also sensed that he needed the space to think for now. She could give him a little time.

The next day, Ziva went to Tony's, figuring the sooner they talked the sooner Tony could decide. She knocked on his door and heard him grumble as he got off his couch to answer it.

His eyes were bloodshot, clothes a mess, hair a mess, and his voice was strained when he fake-smiled and said, "Hey babe."

Ziva held up a finger and glared at him before walking past him, "Don't do that Tony. Do not call me petnames until we know what is going to happen."

Tony closed the door and turned to face her with a frown, "What do you mean?"

Ziva sighed and let her glare fall, "I figured it out Tony. When he told me he couldn't give me away to you, he told me it was because we loved the same man. You. Then all the pieces started fitting together. The only reason for you and him being so miserable towards each other was that you had dated and broken-up. And then you and I…"

Tony looked beyond guilty, "Ziva, I can explain!"

She stopped him with a finger again, "It's alright Tony. It really is. I do not blame you. I just I could've known earlier. Like before you proposed to me?"

Tony's eyes started to flood, "Zee. I'm so sorry."

Seeing him so upset, Ziva stepped forward and placed a gentle hand on the side of his face. She whispered, "I think you have a choice to make here Tony. Am I right to assume that part of you still loves him too?" Tony could do nothing but nod. Ziva had known that would be his answer, so she continued, "So what are you going to do?"

Tony spluttered, "Marry you. I'm going to marry you Ziva."

"Why? And do not say it is because you love me."

Tony opened then closed his mouth. He realized she had a valid point. She deserved to know why. "It's that and the fact that, even if I were to run after Gibbs, we just wouldn't work. Love isn't always enough to fix things Ziva. I mean, we were both stupid for different reasons. We tried to work it out and just couldn't. And it would always be that way. We'd fight all the time because of his jealousy and lack of communication skills and my annoyingness. We'd mess it up one way or another. It's smarter to just leave it alone, even if I were considering it."

"But you are considering it Tony. I can see it. I know there is a part of you that wants to go after him."

Tony should've known she'd see right through him. "What do you think I should do?"

Ziva shrugged and walked toward the door, "It is not up to me Tony. Just know that I will love you no matter what choice you make. I do think that you should at least talk to Gibbs. None of us want anything to happen to him." At Tony's questioning look, she said, "It's not his fault he fell in love with you. No one is at fault here. Love just happens. Just go talk to him at least, okay? I'll still prepare for our wedding next weekend. Abby has got almost everything ready."

Tony nodded, silently showing her that he' think about what she had said. She smiled gently and turned to leave, leaving Tony alone with his thoughts.

~~~~~NCIS~~~~~

A few days later Tony went back into work, looking like crap. He hadn't slept again. But his eyes were full of determination; he had finally made a decision. He immediately went down to autopsy.

"Hey Palmer," he greeted gently but sternly, "Where's the Duckman?"

"He's not in yet, but he should be here any minute. Feel free to wait," Palmer smiled kindly. His eyes were full of concern and curiosity. Tony just nodded and sat down at the desk, grateful that Palmer didn't push for more information.

Finally, Ducky walked in, "Good morning Mister Palmer. Sorry I'm late. Some scatterbrain had been-Oh!" his eyes finally found Tony. He frowned, "What are you doing down here, my dear boy?"

Tony stood up and went to stand about a foot away from the ME. "I know Jethro told you where he was going Ducky," Tony spoke softly but glared respectfully, "Where is he?"

Ducky hesitated as he took in the younger man's haggard appearance, unsure whether to relinquish that information.

"If you don't tell me, I'm only going to go through his records and find out."

Ducky sighed, "Mexico."

"Mike's old place?"

Ducky nodded.

Without saying another word, Tony dipped his head in thanks before quickly moving out of autopsy and then out of the building. He didn't stop until he reached the airport, ordered a flight ticket, and went to wait for his plane.

~~~~~NCIS~~~~~

Gibbs had spent the entire first day and a half repairing the damage done in the time the little shack had spent uninhabited. Not a lot, just some holes in the roof, two busted windows, the door was hanging on by one hinge, and there was some trash and broken beer bottles on the inside; someone or more than one person must have squatted there for a while. Thankfully, the inside was undamaged, and some of Mike', Layla's, and Amira's things were left where they'd left them. Gibbs imagined it would've been difficult to take everything when Layla and Amira moved up to a DC sub-burb after Mike died. Unsurprisingly, there were a few beers left in the fridge, still good too. As Gibbs repaired, he drank them, feeling almost like he had when he retired the first time. Only differences this time were that the little house now belonged to him, he was trying to forget instead of remember, and he was alone. Despite himself, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't forget. He kept imagining that he and Tony were still together, and they would come down here on vacation or over a long weekend to just hang out, relax, and be with each other. He spent most of the days after he finished repairing to daydream and wallow and think. He wondered if Tony read the letter, if it would change anything. He hated himself for the position he was in now. He missed his job, his house, his team, his Tony.

A couple of days after he left, he was out by the shoreline, lost in a daydream of his Tony while nailing a railing for the porch together, when he heard his name called from the house. He couldn't make it out clearly over the sound of the waves, but he knew in his gut, heart, and soul who it was. He quickly dropped the wood project and ran into the house. Standing in the middle of the front/living room was Tony. Gibbs froze, stunned.

"Hey," Tony said quietly after a minute, with a small smile.

"Hey," Gibbs said just as quietly back.

For a few moments they just stared at each other. Finally, Jethro asked croakily, "What are you doing here?"

"Came to find you," Tony stated simply.

"How?"

"I made Ducky tell me, though I would've thought of it eventually."

Another pause.

"Look Jethro…"

"Tony. I'm…"

They both started speaking at the same time. Tony motioned for Gibbs to go first.

"Tony. I'm so sorry. For everything. I know you don't believe me or that you think I'm only thinking of myself but… From the moment we first realized there was something between us, I've noticed that I was never happier than when I was with you, not since Shannon and Kelly. I opened up and showed you a certain side of myself without really even realizing it. I let go control, and cuddled, and wanted to be there with someone for the first time in years. That was all because of you. You gave me a reason to open my heart again. I fell in love with you fast, and when I hurt you, I hated myself for it. It was so painful to see you come in every morning unable to look my way or make a joke or eat or sleep, because I could see how much pain you were in. And I tried to figure out how to fix it, I really did, but I just couldn't do it right. And I don't think you're a slut. I was just angry and jealous… I can't watch you and Ziva get married Tony. I can't give her away to you when I'm the one who wants you. I meant what I said in the letter; I do wish you happiness. I just don't think I can be a part of it."

For a moment, Tony just stared at Gibbs. He had never heard the man say that much at one time. Ever. And definitely not in that hopeless, depressed tone of voice. Immediately, he knew how badly Jethro was hurting. He had been hurting for a long time. He let his forgiveness show on his face. The corner of Jethro's mouth twitched slightly and his eyes lit with relief when he saw that Tony finally accepted his apology.

Then Tony frowned and shook his head, as if with confusion. "You left without even saying goodbye," Tony sounded hurt.

"How could I say goodbye when I know you don't love me anymore?" Jethro looked at his feet.

"Jethro," Tony sighed, "It's not that I don't love you. I do. I always have and always will. But when we ended things, I was hurt and furious with you. I thought I meant nothing to you and I did anything I could think of to try to make myself think of you as nothing to me. And now, I've made a commitment to Ziva. I honor my commitments." He paused again to take a deep breath, "I accept your apology, and I offer my own for the mistakes I made that added to the whole mess. I should've listened when you tried to talk, and I shouldn't have slept with Ziva. But, I just can't be with you… I'm sorry but you loving me just isn't enough to change my mind. If you had given me a reason to stay months ago… But it's too late now."

Jethro nodded sadly, "I understand," and turned away before Tony could see the tears that were forming in his eyes. He listened as Tony sighed sadly again and started to leave. Just as Tony made it to the threshold, he turned around. He hated leaving Jethro like this but he knew he couldn't make the other man feel better. "Just so you know. It would really mean a lot to me, and Ziva, if you came to the wedding this Saturday. Ducky's giving her away now but we could still make a place for you… Just think about it Jethro." With that, he turned and walked away, tears falling steadily down his cheeks.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: words words words

Warning: when it comes for Ziva and Tony to get married, I just went with what a Christian priest would say. I have no religion, so even that might be inaccurate. I also borrowed some of the words from my own parents wedding video, so I don't know how accurate that is either. I imagine that Ziva would have wanted at least a few Jewish traditions done at her wedding, but I just don't have that kind of knowledge. I apologize if that offends anyone.

And to all of my people out there, the time has come! Just keep reading, you'll find out what I mean, but it is my gift to you for stick with me! Love to you all! Enjoy and, for those who live in America, happy Labor Day!

~~~~~NCIS~~~~~

"You know you don't have to do this Tony. Ziva would understand if you just called it all off," Abby said to him as they got ready. She had come, already dressed in her dark red dress with black jewelry, make-up, and boots (Ziva said she could wear whatever she wanted since she knew how the Goth girl was about dresses), to tell him she was ready and to make his way down to the alter. Now she was fixing his tie as McGee was on the other side of the room.

He shook his head at her, "No Abby. I couldn't do that to her. I may have forgiven Jethro, but it's just…"

She nodded sadly, "I get it, I guess. But you still love him."

"Of course I do," Tony sighed and turned away to look in the mirror to make sure his hair was still perfect.

"What if he came into this room and… swept you off your feet and took you away for his own?"

"Then I guess I would just have to be his forever," Tony scoffed.

Tim finally came over, and said to Abby, "Come on Abs. Tony's made up his mind."

Her shoulders fell and she nodded sadly before leaving to go back to Ziva. Tim patted a hand on Tony's shoulder, "You ready?"

"As I ever will be," Tony nodded then the two went out to walk down the aisle towards the alter. Not many people were there; they'd kept it quiet. Mostly just the people they knew from the office. Vance was there with his wife and kids; Palmer and Breena were in the front row; Laylah and Amira (who had gotten close to Tony over the times he'd shown up with Gibbs at their new house) were behind them; Tobias Fornell, Dorneget, Dr. Kate's-sister/Cranston, Stan Burley, Ziva's father (though he was completely against Ziva and Tony marrying) and old mentor Monique, and Cassie and her husband were there. Jackson Gibbs had shown up too. Tony had explained everything to him and, though the man was upset that him and Jethro weren't together anymore, he had come to show his support to the man he would've loved to call his son-in-law. As they congratulated Tony and wished him luck, he craned his neck and let his eyes wander in search of Gibbs. As he waited by the alter, his disappointment that the man wasn't there grew. He thought about what Abby said, about Gibbs coming to his rescue. He lost himself in a daydream; he imagined Gibbs pulling him away, telling him he couldn't marry Ziva, to marry him instead, to grow old with him and live with him forever. He realized that he wanted to say yes more than anything. He was about to say yes in his daydream, when Tim knocked him gently with his shoulder.

"Here she comes," the younger man said.

The piano started up and everyone stood and turned to face the other end of the aisle. After a moment, Abby came around the corner, holding a bouquet of multi-colored roses and lilies. She had a huge smile on her face that also lit up her eyes. Tony wondered briefly why she was so happy when she was almost 100% against him marrying Ziva. But he let the thought go as he put on a smile as Ziva came around the corner next, escorted by Ducky wearing his nicest tux.

Tony had to admit, Ziva was gorgeous. Her hair was wildly curly, like it had been when they first met, and flowed down her back. Her white dress was very simple yet fit her perfectly, showing off her curves and cleavage effectively. She was wearing about as much make-up as she does on a normal basis, very Ziva-ish to be simply gorgeous. When they finally reached him, Ducky smiled graciously and handed her hand off to Tony's. He dipped his head to his older friend and turned with Ziva to face the priest.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today," the man continued to speak as Tony half-zoned out, not really listening until he was tapped by Tim. He smiled gratefully at him and came back to the present, "If there is anyone who does not think these two should be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever-"

"Me! I object!" a sudden, loud voice called as the doors burst open.

Everyone jolted and turned toward the voice.

Ziva gasped loudly beside Tony as he just stared at the approaching intruder. "Jethro?" he breathed as the grey-haired man, dressed in a suit even nicer than the ones he wore to work, came to stand in front of him. The priest spoke but Tony couldn't hear what he was saying through the blood pounding in his ears.

Jethro immediately grabbed Tony's hands. Tony gaped as his ex-lover spoke, "I am in with this man… Tony, I love you. I know I've said it before, but I am so sorry for everything that I put you through. When you came to Mexico to find me, you told me that just loving you wasn't enough. But I promise to spend every day showing you just how happy, complete, and in love you make me feel," at this point his voice dropped and grew softer as he touched Tony's face gently, "I want to spend every day for the rest of my life laughing with you, coming home to you, taking care of you, having you take care of me, waking up to you, and growing old with you. Well, older I guess since I'm already old," the crowd had leaned forward with rapped attention and chuckled at that comment, "I love you Anthony DiNozzo Jr. Please take me back."

As Tony had been listening, the entire world seemed to fade away except for Jethro. He could feel his the pieces of his broken heart and soul finally come back together again, the wounds of the past fade away. By the end, Tony could feel tears in his eyes and his heart thumping with a renewed beat. He felt a smile come over his face, a gentle yet happy and loving one. He looked into Jethro's eyes and saw the pain and loneliness that the older man had clearly felt over the last months, yet there was a glimmer of hope too. Overriding all that though was Jethro uncompromisable love for Tony. It washed through Tony, bringing him up and making him feel invincible. He had never seen a love so strong before, and it was all directed at him. Tony unconsciously raised his hand to Jethro's face. He ghosted his fingers over the skin, tracing the new wrinkles and new bags under Jethro's eyes from all the emotions he had felt over the months, until his hand came to rest at the back of Jethro's head where he gripped the grey hair tightly in his fingers. "Yes," was all he could manage to breathe out.

Jethro's eyes widened, and his heart skipped a beat, "Yes? To what?"

"All of it. I want it all forever. I want you always. I love you Jethro," Tony pulled the man's face to his and pressed his lips to Jethro's. Jethro immediately responded by putting all his emotions and his promise into the kiss. He gripped Tony's head between his hands. Tony's fingers tightened their grip in Jethro's hair while his other arm wrapped around Jethro's back. The kiss was desperate, passionate, and loving, and neither man wanted to stop. They finally pulled away when they heard someone clear their throat behind them. They broke apart, panting, entwined their hands, and faced the priest, Abby, McGee, and Ziva. The priest looked both shocked and confused. McGee was smiling widely with his head tilted to one side. Abby was shaking with the struggle of containing her happiness as well as smugness (which is when Tony realized she knew from the beginning that Jethro had been there, waiting for his moment to speak up; that's why she had come up to the alter looking happier than a child at Christmas). Ziva looked a combination of angry, sad, happy, and relieved. Tony felt awful at once, "Ziva," he started to speak.

She held up her hand, took a deep breath, then spoke gently yet shakily, "It is truly okay Tony. I have always known there was a possibility your heart wasn't truly mine. I knew it was a possibility that you'd go back to him eventually, that you still loved him. I just wish we'd known sooner," she smiled sadly at him but it was clear she was not angry at him at all.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to her.

She shook her head, still smiling, "Don't be. I cannot stand in the way of this, what you two have. I love you both, and I just want you to be happy."

She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Tony. He hugged her back, feeling over-the-moon happy that she wasn't mad at him or Jethro. Then she pulled away and hugged Gibbs. She whispered something in his ear that made the older man smile widely and nod and squeeze her even tighter.

"So…" the priest spoke hesitantly, "There is to be no wedding?"

Tony just shrugged while Jethro stepped forward, "Actually, I would like to take this man as my husband now. If he'll have me that is."

Tony looked at him shocked. So did everyone else in the room besides Abby, who stepped towards Gibbs and handed him a rectangular box with a large smile on her face. She hugged Gibbs before winking at Tony and stepping away. Ziva stepped back to stand next to her. Jethro turned his head to Ducky and then tilted it, motioning for the older man to come stand up there too. Then he did the same with Palmer, who smiled and was nearly oozing with pleasure at being included. The whole NCIS family was up there.

Everyone looked at Tony, who suddenly realized he hadn't given an answer. He shook off his shock enough to blurt, "Yes! Of course I do!"

Everyone laughed at his floundering a bit. Jethro smile beamed with joy, almost blinding Tony. The priest chuckled too and agreed as everyone was in place. He started all over again. Finally he asked Jethro, "Do you Leroy Jethro Gibbs take Anthony DiNozzo as your husband?"

Jethro looked into Tony's eyes lovingly as he said, "I do."

It was Tony's turn to smile brightly as pure joy spread through him.

"And do you Anthony DiNozzo take Leroy Jethro Gibbs to be your husband?"

Tony looked into Jethro's eyes as he said, "You're damn right I do", earning a chuckle from the crowd.

"Then repeat after me, Mr. Gibbs will go first." He paused as Jethro opened the box and revealed two stunning yet manly gold wedding bands. Tony gasped. Jethro just smirked as he picked one out before reaching for Tony's left hand and held the ring ready. The priest continued, "I Leroy Jethro Gibbs take thee Anthony DiNozzo as my husband."

"I Leroy Jethro Gibbs take thee Anthony DiNozzo as my husband."

"To have and to hold."

"To have and to hold."

"In sickness and in health."

"In sickness and in health."

"For better, for worse. As long as we both shall live."

"For better, for worse. As long as we both shall live," with that, he slid the ring onto Tony's finger. It fit perfectly. Tony smiled warmly at Jethro at this fact, wondering how the man got such a perfect fitting ring. Then it was Tony's turn. He reached for the other ring and held it ready at Jethro's left ring finger. The priest read him through the same lines until the end. Tony slipped the ring onto Jethro's finger, pleased when this one too fit just right.

"By the power vested in me by the state of Virginia, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss."

They surged forward until their lips met in a tame yet deep kiss. When they pulled away they were more than a little breathless and turned to face the crowd, who stood up and applauded them. Jackson and the NCIS team were the loudest cheers of all. They turned to face their family and shared hugs and congratulations. Abby and Ducky each said how they knew it would work out for them. Tim, Ziva, and Palmer just gave hugs and blessings of happiness.

Finally, Jethro grabbed Tony's hand again. Tony turned to look into Jethro's smiling face and smiled just as brightly back before being pulled away down the aisle while everyone cheered behind them. They quickly escaped before the crowd could distract them.


	25. Chapter 25EpilogueThe End

Disclaimer: NCIS and its characters never belonged, still don't, and never will belong to me.

Note: this is the end my dears. I want to thank you all for your support and comments along the way. I hope this is a satisfying ending just for you guys! Enjoy!

~~~~~NCIS~~~~~

_Epilogue_

10 years later

Tony was sitting at his desk, closing up for the night. He had just sent his team home after they had solved yet another case.

After the wedding, Gibbs had a very long talk with Vance, in which Vance put together the pieces of why Gibbs had left in the first place and then agreed to take him back, telling Gibbs that he had never even wrote Gibbs down as resigned; he had put it down as vacation time, the sly dog. It had been awkward at first between Tony, Gibbs, and Ziva. They had thought she would realize what she lost, what had been taken away from her and would get angry. But she didn't. She had meant it when she said she wanted them to be happy; she just felt awkward because the men had a tendency to tip-toe around her as if afraid to set her off. After a few weeks, she finally put them all in place. And things went back to normal. Tony and Gibbs kept it very professional at work. Vance had told them that that was what he asked of all inner-agency romances, otherwise there'd be consequences. They didn't want that so they did as they were told, which was fine with them; they felt no need to show everyone and their mother unnecessary PDA. It worked well.

Of course, Tony moved in with Jethro and sold his apartment. They got on each other's nerves constantly. They bickered over Tony's desire to put a large flat screen in the bedroom; fought when Jethro went off without warning or back-up on more than one case; argued over Tony wanting to sleep in the master bedroom, etc.. But they always managed to make-up by the end of the night so they could sleep in each other's arms. Jethro decided to let Tony put TVs where ever he wanted them and agreed to try to remember not to stupidly go off alone or at least warn Tony first. And Tony agreed to back off about the master bedroom thing, allowing Jethro the space to decide whether they'd sleep in the guestroom forever or move into that bed. After a year or two, Jethro finally decided they could and surprised Tony by tidying the room and moving a TV into it.

Other than that, things ran smoothly for everyone. The NCIS family did much more together now; they always had more fun when Jethro was there with them. Ziva moved on and started dating a local cop named Mason. Then finally, they got married the previous year, and this time Jethro agreed whole-heartedly to walking her down the aisle. Abby had realized that, as she got older, she wanted what Tony and Gibbs had. She and Tim started dating again the same year Ziva got married. Ducky had retired and was living comfortably in a retirement community. Palmer and Breena had had two little girls, Ziva Abigail Lauren and Alexandra Elizabeth, and were pregnant with a baby boy they intended to name Donald Anthony. Ned Dorneget had become the fourth member of the team after Gibbs retired just a few months ago. Tony had settled more comfortably as team leader this time around, leading McGee, Ziva, and Dorneget with more experience and more respect under his belt.

He watched as his computer screen went black as he leaned back in his chair. He was waiting for Gibbs to pick him up since his own car was in the shop getting new brakes. Nearly everyone else had gone home; only like two or three people were left in the building, so it was nearly completely dark. In the dim light of his lone desk-light, his wedding band gleamed. He smiled as he remembered the day he had almost married Ziva, but Jethro had swooped in and swept him off his feet and married Tony instead. He remembered what happened after they'd ran from the crowd in favor of just being alone together.

_Jethro quickly unlocked his front door and pulled Tony inside. Then he closed the door and locked it just before Tony quickly grabbed him, turned him around, and pressed his back up against the door with his own body. Their lips had come together desperately, passionately. Their hands grabbed at and roamed over each other as they both moaned with arousal. Jethro turned them so that Tony's back was against the door. Finally, Jethro pulled away enough to pant, "Wanna go. Upstairs. Husband?"_

_Tony's heart skipped at being called husband, and he realized just how much he loved the title coming from Jethro. He could only nod back. Jethro quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him up stairs into the guestroom bed. They fell into bed together and immediately pressed their lips back together. After a few moments, they undressed each other until they were completely naked. Tony pushed Jethro until he was on top, straddling the older man. He shivered and moaned as Jethro's hand grazed along his sides and over his ass cheeks. Their hard cocks pressed against each other, causing both men to gasp._

"_I don't. think I can. Last very. Long Jethro. Gone too long. Without you," Tony panted between kisses._

"_Agreed," Jethro panted back._

_With that, Tony rubbed their cocks together again. They moaned at the friction. Tony moved one hand down to wrap around both their cocks. He slicked his hand with the precum oozing from both of them and ran it over them both. When Jethro felt that they were slick enough, he gasped, "Tony. Please."_

_At Jethro's beg, Tony wrapped his hand around both their cocks to keep them together as he started moving his hips slowly up and down. Jethro's hands were tightly squeezing Tony's ass cheeks as Tony leaned down to press his lips back to Jethro's. It didn't take long for Jethro to start moving his own hips, begging for more. Tony increased his speed and started moving his hand slightly up and down and twisting it. They both gasped and moaned quietly as their arousal grew._

"_Faster," Jethro panted, and Tony complied. Tony had to stop kissing only to be able to breathe, so he rested his head on Jethro's shoulder. Soon, Jethro's hips were jerking uncontrollably as his orgasm started to get closer. Tony now moved his hips and his hands as fast as he could, causing both men to moan loudly, until finally Jethro opened his mouth in a silent moan and came. Tony followed closely behind. When he was empty, he collapsed onto his side, making sure not to land on Jethro._

_For a while they sat there panting. Neither could remember ever having an orgasm that good. They both thought they had spent too much time apart._

_After he had recovered, Jethro wrapped his arms around Tony and pulled him in for more. Tony immediately accepted. As their tongues battled and hands roamed, they grew hard again. Tony was about to reach for Jethro's cock when the older man broke away slightly. "Tony," he whispered as he looked into Tony's eyes._

_Tony knew what he was asking and nodded enthusiastically. Jethro smiled before rocketing off the bed. He ran into the other room, grabbed a tube of lube, and came back. He stood by the foot of the bed and watched Tony as he opened the bottle and squirted it on his fingers. Tony watched hungrily as he finally came back. Tony moved so his head and upper back were comfortably supported by the pillows and opened his legs. He needed to see Jethro's face as they did this. Jethro felt the same as he came to kneel between Tony's legs. He pressed their lips back together for a moment before running his fingers over Tony's hole. Tony shivered with excitement and arousal. Jethro moved his finger in taunting circles and then finally pushed it through. Tony gasped and relaxed as he got closer to getting what he wanted. Jethro had no trouble pushing his finger all the way in then moving it around so he could fit a second finger in. Then, finally, a third and then a fourth. He stretched Tony then pushed them all the way in so he could tap Tony's prostate. Tony gasped loudly and started fucking himself on Jethro's fingers._

"_You like that?" Jethro whispered huskily in his ear. Then he pressed Tony's prostate again._

_Tony moaned and nodded, "Yes." So Jethro did it again and again. Tony squealed, "Jethro! Please!"_

"_What do you want husband?" he smiled as he felt Tony shiver at the use of his new title._

"_Make love to me!" Tony gasped._

"_What was that?" Jethro taunted._

"_MAKE LOVE TO ME JETHRO! NOW!" Tony shouted._

"_Your wish is my command," he chuckled and pulled his fingers out of Tony and reached for the lube. He quickly slicked himself up before lining his head up with Tony's now open hole. He watched Tony's face contort in pleasure as he pushed himself in. Tony let his head fall to one side as Jethro finally bottomed out. Jethro held himself there for a moment, both to control himself and allow Tony to adjust. Then he pressed a kiss on Tony's neck and started pumping. He started out slow, wanting the pleasure to last as long as possible. He kissed along Tony's chin, neck, and chest between pants. Tony's hands were latched onto Jethro's back._

"_Faster and harder Jethro."_

_Jethro complied. He picked up speed and force as Tony began moaning. Finally when Tony started moving his hips to match Jethro, the older man could no longer hold back. He moved his hips as fast and as forceful as he could, making sure to hit Tony's sweet spot every single time. Tony's nails began to dig into Jethro's skin, only fueling the man even more. They both moaned constantly until Tony shouted, "Jethro!" and came over their fronts. Feeling Tony's muscle tighten around his cock pushed him over the edge. He shouted, "Tony!" before biting down on Tony's neck as he came not once but twice._

_Jethro let go of Tony's neck and collapsed gently on top of the man. Tony wrapped his arms around him and whispered, "I love you husband."_

_Jethro chuckled and realized he too loved being called that, "Love you too."_

_After they recovered, they made love over and over again into the night until they both collapsed from exhaustion. They held each other close as they slept deeply and peacefully for the first time in months._

Tony suddenly came back to the present as he heard the ding of the elevator. He looked over. He frowned a bit when it wasn't Jethro. Then he realized he was completely hard. He tried to make it go away, just in case anyone were to see it. But man, he just couldn't help himself. He had loved every single time he and Jethro had made love. He especially remembered the first time Jethro had allowed Tony to top.

_They'd had spent the day with their NCIS family. It was Christmas Eve. They had just finished a case and decided that, now that they were done work, they should celebrate Christmas together. So they had ordered Chinese take-out and pizza and fries from Papa Don's and had a little feast of their own in the bullpen. All of them including Ducky, Abby, and Palmer. Afterwards they exchanged gifts, and left feeling content and happy._

_As soon as they were alone in Jethro's car, Tony smirked and asked huskily, "So Jethro. Don't you wanna know what I got you?"_

_Jethro sped home at that, and they immediately ran upstairs. They rid themselves of their clothes and fell into bed. But just as Tony was about to assume his usual position so Jethro could top, Jethro said, "Wait."_

_Tony waited patiently for an explanation. Jethro caught his breath a bit then said, "Fuck me Tony."_

_Tony's eyes widened, "You sure Jeth?"_

_Jethro nodded. "I'm sure. I want you inside me this time."_

_They moved so that Jethro was in Tony's spot before Tony lubed up his fingers. "Get ready Jeth. This might hurt at first, but I promise it'll get much better," he gently warned his husband. Jethro nodded and Tony started rubbing his finger around Jethro's hole. Jethro moaned. Tony pressed his lips to Jethro's a moment before he pushed his finger through. Jethro gasped with a bit of pain but mostly with the odd new feeling. Tony pushed his finger in slowly until it was all the way in then started moving it in circles again. Jethro relaxed after a few moments of that then moaned when Tony pushed in another finger. Tony scissored his fingers until he could add a third then a fourth. Then he started pumping slightly until he could reach Jethro's prostate. He pushed it and Jethro moaned, "Oh! Tony!"_

_Tony pressed it a few more time just to be sure Jethro was relaxed enough for the next step. "You ready?" he asked against Jethro's mouth. When Jethro nodded, Tony removed his fingers, lubed up his dick, then pressed it to Jethro's hole. He pressed through until Jethro tightened. "Shh. Relax for me Jeth," he whispered then ran his fingertips along Jethro's chest and stomach. At the gentle touch, Jethro relaxed again, and Tony moved forward slowly until he was bottomed out. He paused allowing Jethro to relax again. "You okay?" he asked after a minute._

_Jethro took two more deep breaths before he said, "Yah." He looked up at Tony's bright green eyes and felt all the remaining tension leave his body. "Make love to me Tony," he whispered._

_Tony was only too happy to oblige. He started pumping slowly, pulling almost all the way out before pushing back in. Jethro wasn't having any of that though. He moved his hands to Tony's ass and pushed him down. Tony took the hint and shifted a bit so that, when he set a fast, deep pace from the get go, he would hit Jethro's prostate. Jethro shouted wordlessly at the intense pleasure that shot through his body. He clawed at Tony as he was fucked. Tony held himself up as he fucked Jethro with all his might. He bit his lip to make sure he would make Jethro come first._

"_You like this?" Tony knew that his voice would help push Jethro over the edge, "You like my dick in your ass Jeth?" Jethro moaned loudly and nodded. "Then come for me."_

_Jethro finally lost control and shouted wordlessly again as he came seemingly unendingly. Seeing the complete ecstasy on his husband's face, Tony too shouted, "Jethro!" and came, his cum filling Jethro and then oozing out in between Tony's cock and Jethro's walls. He fell gently onto Jethro's chest as they both panted through the remains of their orgasms. Then Tony gently pulled out of Jethro, reached for a tissue, and cleaned them both off before they cuddled in close together under the sheets._

"_Merry Christmas Tony."_

"_Merry Christmas Jethro."_

"Hey you," Tony jolted as he was ripped from his memories into the present again. Standing in front of him with a smirk on his face was his husband of ten years now, "I would ask why you didn't answer me, but I think I know now."

Tony followed his eyes down to his clearly straining crotch. Tony looked back up with a smirk of his own, "Oh yah? What do you think I was thinking of?"

"Hm. I don't know. Maybe your wonderful, talented husband?"

"Oh yah," Tony stood up and looked around the room, "Have you seen him anywhere? Because I'm expecting him, and I was going to tell him that I couldn't possibly last the drive home," he looked back at Jethro, still smirking.

"And what pretell do you plan to do about this problem?"

Tony pretended to think, "Well, I was going to suggest to my wonderful and talented husband that he help me play out a fantasy I've had for years now," He leaned forward and lower his voice, "by taking me in interrogation."

Jethro's eyes widened, and he immediately grabbed Tony's hand and pulled him away. They chose the stairs because it's faster and ran into the nearest interrogation room. The whole building was abandoned by now, but they closed the door. With a possessive growl, Jethro turned Tony around and forced him to bend over the table. He pressed one hand down on Tony's lower back so he couldn't move before he used the other to undo his pants and pull them down. His incredibly hard cock popped out, waiting at attention. Then Jethro reached around and undid Tony's pants and pulled them down. He wrapped his hand around Tony's cock and gave it a few good tugs. Tony moaned and shivered in anticipation. His older husband had refused to do this when he worked here. But now Tony was finally getting his wish, and he was enjoying every second of it.

Tony tried to move so there was more friction on his cock but Jethro just growled again and let go. Tony whimpered at the loss only to moan again as he felt Jethro hands stretch his ass cheeks apart. Smearing a bit of precum over Tony's hole then over the head of his dick, he got ready to take Tony. Then he lined up and pressed in. Tony moaned at the rough intrusion. He knew it would hurt without lube, but he didn't care. Jethro grunted as he shoved all the way in quickly. Tony whined with need. Jethro lay across Tony's back for a moment, allowing him to relax and adjust. Then when he felt Tony was ready, he stood back up and started ramming into Tony.

Tony grasped the edges of the table as Jethro set a slow but powerful pace. He moaned, "Jethro. Faster."

Jethro just growled again and continued at this pace. He was in full control at the moment, and he would speed up when he wanted to, just to torture Tony. Tony tried to move and make Jethro go faster but the other man just grabbed his hair was his free hand and pushed his head down to the table. Tony felt absolutely helpless, and he loved it. Finally, Jethro decided he needed more. He leaned forward and pulled Tony up a bit. Then he fucked Tony with all his might. He held his husband's hands behind his back and fucked him hard and fast. Tony moaned constantly but, with the lack of friction on his cock, he wouldn't come. Jethro however, shouted, "Raah!" as he latched his teeth onto Tony's shoulder and came.

When he was empty Tony started whining, so he gently pulled out then turned Tony around. He dropped to his knees in front of Tony's leaking cock and licked it teasingly. Tony grabbed onto the table, pressed his ass against it, and leaned back slightly as Jethro gave his dick attention. Quickly, Jethro opened his mouth and took as much of Tony in as he could. Tony gasped, as Jethro started sucking up and down. The older man picked up the pace knowing how close Tony was already until finally, he wanted to make Tony come right then. He forced Tony's cock down his throat. Feeling the tightness of Jethro's throat got him there, but only when Tony felt Jethro swallow did he shout and shoot his load down Jethro. Jethro gulped as much as he could up before pulling away to breathe. He cleaned the rest off with his tongue before standing up to kiss his husband.

Tony wrapped his arms around Jethro's neck, tasting himself on Jethro's tongue. He sighed contently. Soon, Jethro pulled back and leaned his forehead against Tony's, "How was that? Live up to your fantasy?"

"Fricken amazing Jeth! And so much better than I imagined! We have got to do that again sometime!" Tony smiled brightly.

Jethro chuckled in agreement. Then he pulled away and said, "Come on. It's time to go home." Then they both pulled up their pants and walked out of autopsy, making sure they left it as clean as when they got there.

"Think we'll be able to look at that room the same way again Boss?" Tony still liked calling Jethro Boss even after all the years of marriage and the months of Jethro not being his boss anymore. Especially after Jethro took him like he had just done, possessively and dominantly.

Jethro snickered again then reached up to slap the back of Tony's head, "You better DiNozzo. Otherwise you'll give us away."

Tony laughed as he imagined that then grabbed Jethro's hand as they walked out of NCIS to head to their home, thankful that Jethro had kept his promise after all these years to make Tony happy.

THE END


End file.
